Pearl of the Sea
by PARN of hero
Summary: 5 years had happened since Percy was trained by his sibling Sasha. (READ HALF OF A PERFECT STORM) At 22, he is ready to pop the question to Annabeth, but someone interrumpts him changing his life completely. For better or worse? Percy's POV. SECOND PART OF THE INSTALLMENT: Daughters of the Sea
1. A Night to Remember

**This following story is the continuation of the story that includes Sasha, daughter of Poseidon.**

**Percy is still dealing with the fact that he was responsible of the dead of his sister and teacher Sasha, who was responsible in 1940´s for the end of WW2 and resurrected by Gaea (just like others over the Heroes of Olympus saga)**

**The Blood of Olympus is not available yet, so I don´t know for sure how will survive. I only hope that everybody!**

**Please, read Half of a Perfect Storm**

**Disclaimer: Percy and crew belong to Uncle Rick.**

**News: I'm excited about this new story. I hope you like it. Please review**

**I - A Night to Remember**

Life was good as it can be at 22 years old for a demigod. We defeated Gaea after against all odds and life has been sweet. Both camps were united. Annabeth stills works in the Olympus and it will be grant once she finishes. We both decided to study in New York for practical reasons: I didn't want her one single mille far away from me and she wanted the same, besides the Olympus wasn't going to build itself.

Here we were now, I was finishing college and I was already working half-time as a Marine Biologist in the Department of Environmental Conservation in New York. I was still doing office work but as I graduate I would start working on the field.

My mom was as happy as I would expect. She was still married to Paul and I had two brothers. How thought that I would come back after months missing and a Giant War to find my mother with my baby brother Peter in her arms? The teasing in school was embarrassing. Coming back after months with a baby brother, well nobody believed that was true.

Two years later, Patrick was born. Since my brothers were not demigods, I was actually relieved. My mom deserved complete happiness after all those years with Smelly Gabe to mask my powerful demigod smell. I had lunch with my family every Sunday. Annabeth came with me sometimes if she didn't have to go to Olympus for construction business.

Annabeth was still the same person I knew at 12 years old: loyal, caring and just beautiful. She already finished college and she had been working in a prestigious firm of Architects, the kind that had three last names.

After 6 years of dating and 10 years of knowing each other, I was finally going to propose to Annabeth Chase. Last month, I asked to Mr. Chase for his permission and blessing, even to Lady Athena. That was terrifying for sure… I even asked for advice how to make my move to my already married friends aka Piper and Jason. I found the perfect engagement ring, courtesy of Tyson, he made it. I had a reservation in her favorite restaurant near the Empire State.

Today was my 22th birthday and our 6th anniversary. I was nervous as Hades. I knew it was the most logical next step in our relationship. I knew I wanted to marry her since I was 16 years old. I already had the wedding bangs, a gift from my big sister and teacher Sasha. The best sister any demigod could ask for: strong, independent, trustworthy, deadly against monsters and I missed her. I still wished even longed badly for a childhood together.

My main concern about proposing to Annabeth was if she was ready to get married. We were happy as we were right now. We were living together for over two years. Maybe she didn't want to get married yet. Maybe she was happy just living together. After her upbringing, maybe she had marriage issues… I didn't know what it would happen if she said no.

I told Annabeth that I would met her in the restaurant. That's where I was waiting for her to arrive. I was a bit nervous staring at the door. Then she appeared. She entered the doorframe wearing a navy blue halter dress just above her knees. Her hair was down and her curls moving around her shoulders were hypnotizing. Her makeup was minimal but lovely. The dress made her legs looked so temptating. I would image those legs around my waist while we… She saw me and waved her hand at me. I snapped out of my red-blooded dreams and I stood up waiting for her.

"Hello" she said and gave me a peek in the cheek. I moved her chair for her to sit down, then I sat down.

"Hey, Wise girl. You look breathtaking" I said trying to sound seductive, but I think it came out so cheesy. She giggled at me and held my hand over the table.

"You look quite dashing yourself. Happy Birthday!" said Annabeth and leaned over the table to kiss tenderly me. I was slightly embarrassed. I was the guy. I was supposed to do that.

"Thank you, love. Happy Anniversary! 6 years already and I have never been happier" I said really trying to NOT sound cheesy. I saw her blush. I love when she does that, especially during our night activities.

"Happy Anniversary. I am very happy too. So, how was your day?" said Annabeth.

The waiter approached to us with the menus. For the rest of the meal, we talked about work, Olympus and family. Well I wasn't going to propose here, so I wasn't so nervous yet. My plan was to do it in Central Park near the statue of Romeo and Juliet. I enjoyed our food. It was superb, better be with those prices.

Once dishes were gone and meal paid, I just stared at her in awe. I still cannot believe the gorgeous women she has become. How her blond hair looked in the mornings. How her legs tempted me in shorts around camp. How her curves looked in pretty much anything or nothing at all: divine… I wasn't too shabby myself. I had a nice hard rock body of years of training and running every morning. We were no longer scruffy and awkward at each other. We were a happy couple in love…

"Seaweed brain, stop staring at me. You are embarrassing me" said Annabeth meekly bringing back to reality.

"Sorry, love. I just, you look… I mean, let's get some air" I said awkwardly and blushing. She giggled some small pearls of laughter, and we were out the door.

We walked holding hands in Central Park. I tried to look relaxed and casual but I was a tangle of nerves inside. We were getting near the statue, just 5 minutes more. I was growing anxious at every step but I managed to hide it with small kisses and staring at the stars. I could see Zoe, the hunter. It was a beautiful Saturday night in August.

Finally, we sat in a bench near the statue. I was trying so hard to not give away anything, but Annabeth knew me so well.

"What's wrong? Percy, you look. I don't know, weird?" she said placing her hand cupping my cheek.

"Nothing, I am just mesmerized with your beauty" I lied like a pro. I don't know if she bought it but I didn't let her think about it. I just kissed her hard, mind-blowing hard. This was bliss.

Suddenly, I heard a hurried steps and loud sobs and yells. I instantly thought of someone running away for someone, probably a burglar. I broke my kiss with Annabeth and stood up looking around ready to anything that was coming at us. She was perplexed at my action and stared at me.

"What's up?" she asked.

I felt something strange like saltwater moving, but the sea was a bit far for it. I probably blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what I was feeling. Annabeth stood up and tensed at my side.

"A monster?" said Annabeth moving her hand to her bag where her dagger was.

"I don't know. Something is coming. I can feel it" I said looking around with Riptide already on my hand ready to strike.

From the nearby trees, I saw a silhouette of a small person running. It was a girl. She looked the age of my brother Peter. She was clearly scared yelling and sobbing. Annabeth saw her and gasped. There was a Clazmonian sow chasing the little girl. The monster was in no hurry. It was clearly enjoying the hunt.

"Take the girl. I will handle the sow" I said turning my head at Annabeth. She nodded at me and ran to the girl and caught her just in time of being crushed by the sow's foot.

I ran to face the sow. It was big and loud like fighting a 15 feet enraged bull. I was almost impaled by its tusks a couple of times but I dodged just in time and hurt its sides and legs. It took me some minutes to finally send it to Tartarus.

I was sweating and gasping at the exercise. It's been a while since I fought any monster. As you grow up, your demigod scents decreases a bit. I had to fight once or twice a month.

I was unharmed and immediately checked my pockets; and the little velvet box was still in its place. I was relieved about that but a bit mad that my proposal has been delayed.

I looked around and found Annabeth sitting in a bench with the little girl. This girl was a bit skinny and long blonde hair. She looked no older that my 5 year old brother Peter. She was crying in Annabeth's lap. Annabeth rocked her, patted her back and made hushing sounds at her.

I sat next to them. Annabeth looked super cute and maternal. I could picture her doing that for our children whenever they got hurt or scared. I fell in love again with her. The little box felt heavier in my pocket, begging to get out. Annabeth turned her gaze at me and murmured: "Are you ok?" I nodded at her.

"She is fine. Percy, is she one of us?" murmured Annabeth with worry in her eyes.

"I think so. What are we going to do?" I said low almost whispering.

"I think we need to find her mom or dad, or get her to camp" said Annabeth bit low.

"Right now?" I asked a bit loudly for my taste. The girl turned at the sound of my voice.

Her face was covered in tears, dirty and sweat, however she looked beautiful. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes but for me, she looked like a daughter of Annabeth. Maybe she was a daughter of Athena. She stared at me waiting me to say something. She was still crying silent tears. Her sobs were few and sporadically. I could see that she was relaxed in Annabeth's lap.

"What's your name?" I asked gently trying my best not to scare her.

"Pearl" she said meekly.

"That's a beautiful name" I said grinning at her. She smiled back at me and rubbed her eyes.

"I am Percy and she is Annabeth. How old are you?" I asked her. Pearl raised her hand showing her five fingers.

"I see… you are five. Where is your mother?" I said

"My mom is…" she started saying and ended up crying and sobbing harder in Annabeth's chest. Annabeth started to rock her again soothing her, and she locked her eyes at me expecting me to do something.

"Should we take her to the police?" I asked.

"I don't know, Percy. It's a bit late. Do you want her to spend the night in the police station? I think we should go to your mom's place. It's closer and she would be more relaxed being around your brothers" said Annabeth.

I thought about it. I really didn't want her to be in the police station, but maybe her mom or dad was looking for her and scared for her safety. Also, her scent would attract more visitors here in the open. Anyway, I nodded at Annabeth and I stood up. Annabeth sighed at me and she stood up to.

"Let me carry her" I said to Annabeth. She nodded at me and gave her to me. Pearl felt good in my arms. I felt like I wanted to protect against mortal or demigod perils. I wonder if it will be same with our kids.

Suddenly, I heard a metallic sound hit the ground. I looked down to see a drachma, well half of it. It must have fallen from her hand or pocket. Annabeth picked up and looked at us.

"Is it yours, Pearl?" she asked.

Pearl raised her head, saw Annabeth and said "Yes, it's my lucky charm. My mom found her in Greece"

"I will keep it safe" said Annabeth and put her in her purse. I could she was anxious about the drachma but I let it go. We had more important issues right now.


	2. Eyes

**Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own PJ&O**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**II - EYES **

We walked slowly to the street to hail a cab and Pearl fell asleep in my arms as soon as we entered the cab. In less of 10 minutes, we were stepping out of the cab in front of my mom's apartment. We climbed the stairs to the third floor. Then I knocked at her door. I could her noises inside and my mom voice saying: "Who is it?"

"It's me, mom, open" I said a bit loud hoping that I didn't wake up Pearl. Gladly, she just stirred a bit and snuggled back at me.

"Paul, it's them" said my mom loudly and a bit happy. Realization hit me. I told her that I was going to propose tonight.

She opened the door with a big smile with a bottle of champagne in her hand ready to open it. The moment she saw us, her happy expression changed into shock.

"What happened?" she asked letting us in. Paul was standing in the living room with four champagne flutes in his hands. He was shocked too once he saw me dirty and sweaty carrying a little girl in my arms.

"Who is she?" asked Paul sitting down in the couch. My mom and Annabeth sat next to him. I sat in the recliner sofa.

"We found her" said Annabeth staring at them. She was clearly puzzled about the flutes and the champagne but she didn't find appropriate to ask.

My mom looked at me clearly wondering if I proposed. I stared at her and slightly shook my head; and my mom understood everything. She got up and said hotly "We were waiting for you to celebrate your birthday. Happy birthday, honey!" Paul nodded a bit too loud for my taste.

"Do you want to open it?" asked Annabeth at my mom. She thought about it for a second, sat down and said "Later, Annabeth, right now I want to know what happened"

"Well, we were in Central Park after dinner and this little girl came running away from some monster. Percy eliminated the monster and we decided to come here" said Annabeth going back and forth from me to my mom and Paul.

"That's good you helped her. Percy, and her family? They must be worry" said my mom staring at me. Paul left the flutes in the coffee table, took the champagne bottle from my mom hand and placed it next to the flutes.

"Do you know her name?" asked Paul.

"Pearl" I said. Paul took my mom's hand. Both of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Percy, I think we should call the police. Missing children is a big deal and we could get in trouble if we kept her any longer" said Paul and my mom nodded at him and us.

"I guess so. Could we wait until morning? I think she needs some rest. She looks exhausted" I said and Annabeth nodded at me.

"Paul, I think it's too late to call the police. Tomorrow at dawn, we will call. I will put her in bed with Patrick's bed. Patrick can sleep with Peter. You two can sleep in the couch" said my mom and took Pearl from my arms. Pearl stirred again but slept again.

"Ok, mom" I said. My mom exited the room and Paul went with her to my brothers' room. Annabeth removed her stilettos as I stared at her. She looked a bit tired by the evening events but she was smiling at me.

"Percy, let's rest. Tomorrow will call the police" said Annabeth.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we had a very interesting birthday of mine" I joked and she giggled at me.

"Yes, you are right mister since that underwater first kiss. I still get Goosebumps thinking about it" said Annabeth blushing a bit. I blushed as well thinking of that. That was a mind-blowing kiss.

I stood up and help her unfolding with the sofa bed. My mom appeared moments later without Pearl but with a set of my old clothes and some blankets and pillows to sleep.

"How is she?" I asked at my mom.

"Fine, Percy. She is just tired. Gods what would have happened to her if you weren't there. Now, sleep you two. Good night" said my mom and left us alone.

Annabeth went to the bathroom to change into my old clothes while I finished arranging the pillows and blankets. Then I took a quick shower and changed too. I hid the little velvet box under the sink with my stash of drachmas. Once I was out the bathroom, I walked to the living room and we settled down to sleep.

I hugged Annabeth in bed, her head in my arm with her back against my chest. I breathed her particular and beautiful scent and said to her. "I love you, good night"

"Love you too. See you in the morning" said Annabeth and I felt her falling asleep. I stayed there thinking a bit about the events. Five more minutes I would have proposed at Annabeth. She would be wearing my ring right now in her finger. I wondered who the god parent of Pearl was. How she ended up alone and more other things, and then I fell asleep.

The morning came and the sunlight woke me up. I reached to hug Annabeth but I found a little body next to me. Pearl had her head in my chest and she snored a bit. She really looked cute and relaxed at me. I could picture more mornings like this with our future daughter or son.

Suddenly, she woke up and I saw her eyes. They were sea green like mine. Cold washed over me. She was my sister, not Annabeth's. I guess not all my sibling must have dark hair like mine.

"Good morning, Percy" said Pearl smiling at me.

"Good morning, Pearl. You have very pretty eyes. Are you hungry?" I asked hearing noise in the kitchen.

Soon, my brothers ran in the room and jumped in the sofa bed at us.

"Hi, Percy. Who are you? Why did you sleep in Patrick's bed?" asked Peter. Patrick just nodded at us.

"I am Pearl. Percy brought me last night. I didn't know it was Patrick's bed" said Pearl smiling.

"I am Peter and he is Patrick" said my little brother presenting them.

"Hi" said Pearl.

"You have Percy eyes" said Patrick all of sudden.

"Really?" said Pearl and turned her eyes to stare mine. She watched at me for some seconds and nodded.

"Boys, come to eat" yelled my mom from the kitchen. My brothers climbed out of bed and ran to the table. Pearl stared at me and threw her arms at me hugging me. She seemed happy.

"Pearl, where is your mom?" I asked removing her arms from me.

"In the hospital" said Pearl avoiding my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked full of concern.

"I don't know. I don't get what the doctors say. My mom is sick and has tubes and needles around her" said Pearl almost crying.

"Don't worry. She will be fine. Let's eat and I will take you to your mom. OK?" I said and she nodded grinning at me. Pearl jumped out of the sofa and ran at the table. I got out of bed too and joined them at the table.

Paul, my brothers and Pearl were sitting and eating at the small table while my mom was at the stove flipping pancakes.

My mom turned at me and said: "Annabeth went out shopping an hour ago. She should be back soon. Percy, there is coffee and I think you should make a call". My mom stared at Pearl and I understood that I should talk to my dad.

"Good morning, guys. Mom, I guess you are right. I'll come back" I said and went to the bathroom.


	3. Meeting Daddy

**DISCLAIMER: I love my story and I am finally writing the end. I hope you like it too. As always, most characters belong to Rick R.**

**3 - Meeting Daddy**

So I walked to the bathroom, I took a drachma from my stash under the sink to make IMs. I opened the window and the shower. Soon a rainbow was there and called my dad. He was in the Olympus talking to Apollo. He was wearing cargo shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Apollo was wearing khakis pants and polo shirt.

"Dad. I need to talk to you" I said loud and they turned at me.

"Hi, son. Congratulations. Apollo just told me the news. It was about time you do it. Athena is not very happy but she will be eventually" said my dad wearing a big smile. Of course, news flew supersonic fast at Camp and Olympus. Grover must have spilled the beans.

"No, dad. I haven't proposed yet" I said hotly and embarrassed.

"What happened?" my dad asked and Apollo looked at me with high interest.

"Well, I was about to but this little girl appeared" I said.

"Percy, do you have a daughter out of wedlock?" asked Apollo clearly jumping in the wrong conclusion.

"What? Nooooo. This girl was chased by a monster and I rescued her" I said clearly annoyed.

"And?" asked Apollo even more intrigued.

"I think she is my sister" I said looking directly at my dad.

Poseidon cleared his throat and said: "Son, are you sure?"

"She has my eyes and a monster was chasing her. Sounds familiar?" I said. I saw him really in thought like he didn't believe me. I cannot believe won't remember her own daughter.

"Uncle P. It sounds like one of yours" said Apollo nodding at me. My dad still wondered.

"Dad. You got to be kidding me. I cannot believe you would forget a daughter running alone in the dark. She could have been killed if she didn't run into us" I said hotly and angry.

"Perseus. There is no need to raise your tone at me… Are you with your mom? I am going" said my dad and disappeared. Apollo stared at me and waved his hand. The connection ended.

There was a knock in the door and ran to the door yelling "I'm going". I opened it hoping for my dad but it was Annabeth. She was smiling at me and carrying some bags.

"Good morning, handsome" said Annabeth and kissed me in the lips. I helped her with the bags and took a look inside the bags. There were girls' clothes. She was wearing new clothes. I guess she bought something for herself. She was wearing jeans and a gray tank top, still in stilettos.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you buy clothes for Pearl and yourself?" I asked.

"Yes. She needs to change into clean clothes. I hope I have the correct size. I wasn't going to wear your old clothes all day as tempting as it sounds. Where is everybody?" said Annabeth and there was knocking at the door. Annabeth raised her eyebrow quizzically at me and said opening the door: "That's weird. There wasn't anyone behind me… Lord Poseidon, good morning"

My dad was at the door wearing a different set of Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He shook hands with Annabeth and said "Good morning, Annabeth. You look lovely this morning. Hello, son"

"Hi, dad" I said shaking his hand.

"Son, where is she?" said my dad. Annabeth threw a quizzically look at me.

"Everybody is at the kitchen eating breakfast. Let's go" I said leading them to the table. My mom was still at the stove making breakfast. The rest turned their eyes at us, except for Pearl who was eating.

Paul stood up, shook my dad's hand and said. "Good morning, Lord Poseidon"

"Good morning Paul, kids, Sally you look lovely as always" said my dad and moved to give a small kiss in my mom's cheek.

"Hello, Poseidon. Is she?" asked my mom.

"I don't know" said my dad softly. I turned my eyes to Pearl who was eating without paying attention to anything except food. I didn't need a paternity test. She was indeed my sister.

Annabeth grabbed my arm making me turned at her. "Is she?" whispered Annabeth.

"I think so" I whispered back at her.

My dad placed his hand in Pearl's shoulder making her turned at him. They stared at each other eyes and Pearl stood up in the chair and suddenly hugged my dad. She started crying in his chest. My dad was perplexed. We all were.

Pearl raised her eyes at dad and said with tears running down "Daddy, I dreamed of you. I knew you were coming soon" Everybody gasped at that piece of information.

"Child. What's your name?" said my dad.

"Pearl Nikolaidis, my mom Joanna is at the hospital. Let's go, daddy" said Pearl wiping her tears.

"Joanna?" said dad in wonder. He still didn't remember apparently.

"Dad, I cannot believe you" I said angry. I was about pounced at him but Annabeth grabbed my arm firmly not letting move.

"Pearl, continue your breakfast. I must talk to Percy" said my dad. Pearl sat down and started to eat.

My dad exited the room and I followed him to the apartment corridor. Annabeth and the rest stayed in. My dad looked weird thinking hard. He looked like almost smoke coming out his ears. Did I look like that?

I cleared my throat and said angrily: "So, she is your daughter".

"I guess so; son, but frankly I don't remember her mom or her at all… Joanna… it' doesn't ring a bell" said my dad looking down. I was enraged. How could her forget her own daughter? I saw red and punched him hard on the cheek. My dad was thrown back by the hit.

"How could you sleep around, have a daughter and forget about it?" I said angry, mad and hurt. I wondered if the same thing happened with me, or the rest of unclaimed demigods.

"Perseus, I understand that you are upset. But, I don't remember… let me think" said my dad with his hand on his chin.

I had my fists clenched. I was so angry. I heard the door opening behind me. There was Annabeth watching us.

"Percy, Lord Poseidon. I think I have an idea. Pearl is 5 years old at most" said Annabeth.

"So?" I asked clearly mad and annoyed.

"So, she was conceived during the war. All the Olympians were a bit crazy with their splits personalities. I am not defending your dad, Percy… But maybe, just maybe, Joanna, her mom, met Poseidon during those times. Percy, remember that my mom still swears that she never met in the trains. It's probably the same situation" said Annabeth calmly like lecturing a class.

"Uh?" that was all my mind let me said.

"It could be. We will know more once we talk with her mom at the hospital" said Annabeth.

"I guess you are right, dear Annabeth. Percy, I am sorry if you are upset but if she is my daughter I will claim her, of course, keep a watch at her" said my dad and vanished.

Annabeth took my hand and rested her head in my shoulder. I could hear her making noises soothing me a bit. I was beyond madness. This was just a mess. It took me a couple of minutes to calm myself down.

"Are you OK?" asked Annabeth kissing my palm.

"I don't know yet. I knew that Gods were forgetful but let alone a little girl. No wonder, there were a lot unhappy demigods during the Kronos war" I said sadly.

"Percy, that was before you made them swear to claim their children. Let's go to eat and then to the hospital. OK?" said Annabeth. I nodded at her and got inside the house. The kitchen was empty except for my mom eating.

"Where is everybody?" I asked sitting down to a plate of pancakes.

"Your brothers and sister are watching TV in the boys' room. Paul is getting ready. He has a teachers' basketball game at school. I wonder why I let him join the team" said my mom and sipped her coffee. Annabeth sat next to me and started eating.

"What happened with your dad, Percy?" asked my mom clearly concerned.

"He says he doesn't remember her mom. Annabeth has this theory that the reason doesn't remember is that during the Giant War all Olympians were confused with their split personalities" I said.

"Well, that's possible" said my mom.

"I just don't buy it. I would remember" I said still angry.

"Percy, I am not defending your father, but you must believe Annabeth at least. Don't you think?" said my mom. I nodded at her.

"Sally, I bought clothes for Pearl. I will help her to take a shower after I finish eating" said Annabeth.

"No, Annabeth. I will do. I must say I am a bit excited to have her here. I always wanted a girl and her name starts with P following the family tradition. Yeah! Though, being honest, I think she looks more that your daughter that mine. Ha ha" said my mom blushing at the very end. Annabeth and I blushed too.

"Mom, stop. You are embarrassing me" I said. Annabeth had this amuse look on her face. Clearly, she thought about that too.

"Come on, Percy. You are going to have kids eventually. I only hope sooner than later" said my mom winking at me. Annabeth turned redder and looked down. Then we ate in silence. My mom got up first and called Pearl to take a shower.

"Do you really think that?" I asked Annabeth eating the last piece of beacon.

"I really do. I think is the best explanation possible" said Annabeth and she placed her hand in my arm.

"I wish that too. I am just wondering how Pearl ended up alone in the dark" I said kissing Annabeth. We stood up and made the sofa bed.

For a while, I watched TV with my brothers waiting for Pearl to get out of the shower. She met me in the boys' room. She was wearing jeans, a green tank top and sandals.

"Percy, I am ready to go. Where is my daddy?" said Pearl sitting next to us.

"He had a business meeting. Let's go to see your mom. Boys, you are steadying here with mom. I will see you after at lunch, probably" I said to my brothers.

"Sure thing" said Peter without moving his eyes from the TV. Patrick just waved his hand goodbye.

Pearl and I left the room. Annabeth was reading a magazine in the living room and mom was cleaning the kitchen.

"Annabeth, are you ready to go?" I asked her. She raised her eyes closing her magazine and nodded at me. She stood up and lowered herself to Pearl.

"In which hospital is your mom?" asked Annabeth.

"Lenox Hill" said Pearl looking down very sad. I could see her eyes beginning to water down.

"Don't worry. You mom is going to be fine" I said taking her hand.

"Mom, we are leaving. We will back at lunch, I think" I yelled at mom.

"OK, bring me a pie if you can" yelled my mom back at me from the kitchen.


	4. The Hard Truth

**Thank you for your visits.**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine.**

**4 - The Hard Truth**

We exited the apartment and hailed at cab to get to the hospital. It didn't take us long to get there. Pearl took us to the 3rd floor. Once the elevator doors opened, I saw the sign that said "Floor 3 Oncology". We walked a couple of feet to find a nurse gasping and running at us. She kneeled in front of Pearl.

"Pearl, you got me so worried. You mom has been asking for you" said the nurse hugging Pearl. She stood up and we shook hands.

"Hello, I am Nurse Rose. I didn't know that Pearl had such a cute uncle" said Rose flirting a bit at me. Annabeth was annoyed at her.

"Hi, Nurse Rose. I am Annabeth and this is Percy, my boyfriend" said Annabeth marking her territory. Rose blushed in embarrassment and nodded at her.

"How is my sister?" I asked politely. Joanna wasn't my sister, but she called me Pearl's uncle. I wasn't going to deny it. I wanted to talk to Joanna and cleared up the situation.

"Well, I think you should wait for Doctor Hamilton and talk to him. I will page him. Meanwhile, you should see her. She is awake right now" said Nurse Rose. Pearl ran to the room and I heard her talking to her mom. I took a big breath before entering the room. Annabeth was behind me taking my hand.

I saw tubes and needles around this blonde petite woman. She was in her late 20's at most. She could be Annabeth's sister. She was pretty but sickness had her in very bad shape. Joanna was hugging Pearl and looked at us. I could see in her eyes surprise and a bit of fear.

"Pearl, honey. Who are they?" said Joanna. Her voice was weak but firm.

"This is my brother Percy, mom. I found daddy. He had to go to a business meeting. Daddy will make everything right. Right, Percy?" said Pearl very happy.

"Yes, Pearl. Hello, I am Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Yesterday, we found Pearl alone and we took her with us so she could rest and take a shower" I said. That was the best way to put it.

"Thank you, Percy and Annabeth. I am constantly worried of Pearl spending all day and night here. I am grateful that you took her somewhere else" said Joanna.

"You are welcome" said Annabeth sitting in a visitors' chair. I stood there watching mother and daughter hugging each other. I could Joanna was in pain but she hide it from Pearl.

"Pearl. Why don't you take Annabeth in a tour on the hospital? She would love to see the architectural details" I said and Annabeth took the cue.

"Right, Pearl. Show me everything around here. Come on. Let's go" said Annabeth taking Pearl hand. Pearl nodded at her and they left us alone.

"Can I sit down?" I asked Percy

"Sure, are you really son of her father?" asked Joanna.

"I guess so. Do you know that Pearl is special?" I said.

"Well, she is very intelligent, but I don't think that she is that different than other kids. Though she has intuition about earthquakes and loves going to the beach" said Joanna. She took my hand.

"How did you meet my dad?" I asked.

"I really wouldn't like to tell you, but I guess I have to. A couple of years ago, I was on summer vacations in California. I was at the beach with my friends when this man in his mid-thirties approached at us clearly confused saying weird things about a palace, forges and other weird things. My girlfriends ran to call the police but I approached at him and asked him if he needed help. He shrugged and smiled at me. I must say: that smile captivated my heart. He had the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. I can see you have his eyes too. He left running when the police came" said Joanna and took a big and hurt breath. She was in pain.

"The next day, he was there again, more composed and less crazy. You could say that. He greeted me and told me he was Poseidon. That's a bizarre name even for a Greek as me. He apologized for his behavior previous day by saying that he was so worried about his missing son. I guess he meant you. Right? Where were you? You father was so concerned and sad" continued talking Joanna and smiled at me. I could see why dad liked her. She was beautiful when she smiled.

"I had an accident overseas and was in comma for a month" I lied. She didn't know about demigods. Why scared her?

"Well, we sat down on the beach and talked for hours. He told me weird stories about sea creatures and a dolphin king. He made laugh so hard. The following day he was there waiting for me. I remember running at him and I kissed him" said Joanna blushing. I felt a bit uncomfortable hearing that about my dad.

"I will spare you of the details. I returned here after my week with your father. Later, I found out that I was pregnant. I tried to find him but I wasn't lucky. I was scared of having Pearl but yet I was so happy. As you can see, I am alone. I lost my parents and sisters in a car accident in Greece ten years ago" said Joanna. She massaged my hand with her thumb looking at me expecting me to say something.

"I see. I guess it's really lucky that we found her yesterday. She was outside the hospital with Nurse Rose. She told us about her and you and we took her with us to my mom who is divorced from my dad" I lied a bit more.

"That's really lucky. I guess it was meant to be. You had to find her before she was completely alone" said Joanna looking away.

"Are you..?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Yes" said Joanna and tears appeared in her eyes. I really didn't know what to say. I just stood there taking her hand listening to her sobbing and crying.

Minutes passes and she wasn't crying anymore. A Doctor appeared in the door greeting us.

"Miss Nikolaidis. How are we today?" said the doctor.

"Fine. Doctor Hamilton. This is my brother Percy. He came here for Pearl" said Joanna smiling at me.

"Perfect. Pearl has suffered the whole summer with us. She should be at camp having fun. Nice to meet you, Mr.?" said the doctor shaking my hand.

"Jackson, we are half-brothers. Nice to meet you" I lied.

"That doesn't matter. The important thing is that Pearl will have someone to look after her. This is no place for her. Don't get me wrong Mister Jackson. We all loved Pearl here with us but she is a little girl who should be in a happier environment. For example, last week was her birthday and she spent with us doctors and nurses" said the doctor looking a Joanna medical chart.

"Yes. I guess. Doctor, can I talk to you in private about my sister?" I asked.

"There is no need, Percy. You can talk in front of me. I don't want Pearl to eavesdropping" said Joanna.

"Ok. How much time does my sister have?" I asked staring at Joanna. She started crying again.

"It's hard to tell exactly but less than two weeks. Sadly, we found out of the cancer too late to do something about it. We are here only making her as comfortable as possible. The funeral has been arranged it. Our only concern is Pearl right now. Once Joanna is gone, she would be placed in foster care. Unless, you take care of her" said the doctor looking directly at me.

"I don't know what to say. I haven't seen my sister in years. I didn't even know about Pearl until yesterday" I lied and yet I was saying the truth. Me taking care of a little girl like my own. It was heavy stuff.

"Percy, maybe your dad could take care of her?" asked Joanna.

"I don't know really he can. I just need to think about it, sis" I said to Joanna keeping the lie about us.

"Ok, think about it. Doctor, how is your wife doing?" said Joanna changing the conversation about happier topics. They engaged small talk about the doctor's pregnant wife and I sat there deep in thought. Was I ready to raise my sister? I was already ready to get married to Annabeth. But having family that soon? I didn't know how Annabeth would take the news.

The doctor left and Joanna fell asleep and a while later Annabeth and Pearl came to the room. Pearl saw her mom sleeping and took a nap at her side. Annabeth sat in my lap. We didn't say a thing for a while. We listened the sounds of the machines around Joanna and the even breathing of the sleeping girls.

"Is she really your sister?" asked Annabeth making small circles with her thumb in my arm.

I took a big breath and said "Yes, Joanna told me about how she met my dad. You were right. It was the time I was missing and the split personalities. Annabeth, I must tell you something, but I don't know how"

"What's wrong? You can't tell me" said Annabeth kissing my lips tenderly. I stared at her beautiful grey eyes gathering strength to say it.

"Joanna is dying. She has a couple of days. Once she is gone, Pearl will have no one. She probably will end up in foster care" I said. I felt Annabeth tensed and her eyes were watering.

"Oh Gods, poor Pearl. What are we going to do?" said Annabeth wiping her tears.

"I don't know yet Annabeth. I think we need to talk to my dad first. She could stay with us or my mom's meanwhile. She shouldn't be here all day and night" I said and Annabeth nodded.

"We'll see that later. Are we going back to you mom for lunch?" said Annabeth staring at Pearl.

"I think so. We should take Pearl with us. She should eat with all of us" I said. Annabeth stood up and shook Pearl to wake her up. She looked at us with a sleepy face.

"Pearl, we are going for lunch with my mom. I think you should come to" I said. She nodded but turned to her sleepy mom.

"I don't want to leave my mom, Percy" said Pearl.

In that moment, Joanna woke up and Pearl kissed her.

"Mom, Percy is going for lunch. Can I stay with you?" asked Pearl snuggling in her chest. Joanna stroked and kissed her hair.

"Baby, you should go with your brother. Don't worry I will see you later. I love you so much" said Joanna. Pearl nodded at her and walked out of the room waiting for us.

"See you later, Joanna" said Annabeth and walked out too.

"Don't worry. She is in good hands" I said staring at her.

"Take care of my little girl, Percy" said Joanna and closed her eyes. I left the room. Annabeth was giving a piece of paper to Nurse Rose and saying goodbye.

We took a taxi cab to my mom's. We were already there when I remembered to buy the pie. I left the girls in the apartment building and ran to the supermarket to buy a cherry pie.


	5. The Calm before the Storm

**Please review and as usual main characters belong to Uncle Rick, except Pearl**

**5 - The Calm before the Storm**

Once I got back to the apartment, I found Annabeth braiding Pearl's hair in the living room. I stood there watching them and I smiled at the image. Annabeth never stopped to amaze me. She looked beyond beautiful helping Pearl. I could picture her with our future kids.

"Did you get the pie?" asked Annabeth once she realized I was there staring at them.

"Yes, love. Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Well, your brothers are playing with cars. Your mom is taking a shower. Food is almost ready by the way and Paul called and he is going to be here in a couple of minutes. We are getting pretty. After this, we are going to paint our nails, right Pearl?" said Annabeth.

"Yes, I want mine blue, no, red, no… Percy, pick a color" said Pearl very enthusiastic.

"I think it should be green to match your clothes" I said and went to the kitchen to leave the pie in the counter. I returned to the living room and sat with them. Annabeth took out a bottle of nail polish and started painting Pearl's toe nails very carefully. I just stared at the hard and methodical stare of Annabeth in deep concentration at the task. Her stare was common during training, designing and sometimes picking a fight at me.

The front door opened and Paul appeared sweaty and a bit tired.

"Hi, guys" said Paul looking at us.

"Hi. How was the game?" I asked.

"We won by one point. It was a very difficult game, but we are now in the semifinals of the league. So we have to celebrate" said Paul grinning. In that moment, my mom appeared and ran into Paul's arms.

"You won! Oh Gods!" said my mom and kissed Paul hard. I was perplexed. My mom looked like the jog's girlfriend after the game and I started laughing.

My mom slightly embarrassed let go Paul and snorted at us "Like Annabeth didn't do the same". Annabeth turned tomato red at the comment. That was true. She did every time we won at camp.

"That's right" I said giving a goofy smile at Annabeth. Annabeth turned mad at me and kicked my leg.

"Ouch, hey, it's not my fault you get like that every time we won a game" I reproached at her. Pearl giggled at us and blew air at her fresh painted toe nails.

My mom walked to the kitchen and Paul to hit the shower. I stood up leaving the ladies with her nails and went to the kitchen to help my mom.

"How was it?" asked my mom as soon as I walked in the kitchen. I approached at her and stole a piece of beef. I grinned at her playfully.

"Well, she is my sister. Her mom told me about how she met dad and all that" I said.

"That's great. How is her mom? When is she leaving the hospital?" said my mom. I looked away and thought my words carefully.

"Mom, I don't want you to freak out, but she is not leaving. She is dying. Terminal cancer. The doctor says she has like two weeks top" I said sadly and in a soft voice. I felt like crying.

"Oh" said my mom and hugged me tightly.

"Does Pearl know?" my mom whispered afraid that Pearl might listen.

"I don't think so. The main problem is that Pearl has no other family besides her mom. She will alone and probably in foster care" I said fighting back the tears.

"That's not true, Percy. She now has us. She can stay with us. I don't think Paul or your brothers would mind" said my mom rubbing my back like when I was small.

"I don't know mom. I don't want to impose her with you guys. I don't want any of you to get hurt. She will attract monsters for sure. You already sacrificed years with Smelly Gabe for me. I don't want you to make the same sacrifice again" I said and kissed my mom's forehead.

"Percy, keeping you safe was not a sacrifice, besides don't you think you very mortal brothers could disguise her smell" said my mom.

"I really don't want to put through any of you in danger. I am not sure to have her right now" I said putting my foot down literally.

"What are you going to do then?" asked my mom staring at me. I felt her hand in my cheek and I kissed her palm.

"I could send her to camp all year around, but I want her to have a normal life as much as she can. So, I think I will keep her" I said honestly. I was saying the truth.

"Have you talked to Annabeth about this?" said my mom.

"Not yet. I haven't even asked her to marry me. I was going yesterday and my sister appeared" I said and a giggle came out of my mouth.

"Don't worry. There is still time. I think you should talk to your dad before anything" said my mom.

"I really should" I said and my stomach growled.

My mom giggled at me and said "Sit down. Lunch is ready. I will go to get everybody"

We normally let the kids eat first and the adults, but my mom insisted that we all ate together. So, Paul took out a folding table and brought extra chairs. I still don't know how we got everybody to fit in the small kitchen-dining room.

We sat at the table (Pearl next to me) and my mom served blue smashed potatoes just for me. Pearl stared at her plate and then mine. She pulled my arm and said: "Why your potatoes are blue?"

"Well, because I like blue. It makes me happy to eat blue food" I said.

She stared at her plate and said to my mom: "I want blue potatoes too".

My mom smiled at her and said "Sure. Give me your plate". Pearl handed out the plate to my mom who stood to the counter and add two drops of blue food coloring to the potatoes. My mom stirred the potatoes and served a portion to Pearl. Pearl's face lightened up when she saw her plate with blue smashed potatoes and ate with glee.

We ate like a big family listening to Paul about the match. My brothers asked Pearl questions about her hobbies and mom shared embarrassing stories about my childhood.

After lunch, the boys, Pearl and Paul played Candyland for one hour while my mom and Annabeth cleaned the table, did the dishes and drank coffee. I helped them with the dishes but I decided to watch TV instead of drinking coffee. I watched a funny movie about summer camp. I laughed a lot remembering all the Stoll brothers' antics.

Suddenly, Pearl appeared in front of the TV blocking the view.

"Percy, can we go to my mom? I miss her" said Pearl shyly.

"Sure, Pearl. Let's get Annabeth and let's go" I said turning off the TV. I went to the kitchen to find Annabeth and my mom laughing hard.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Oh, Percy. You mom was telling me about your first school detention" said Annabeth.

"Great mom, thank you for embarrassing me. Annabeth, we are going to the hospital. Do you want to come with us?" I said.

"Sure. Just let me grabbed my bag" said Annabeth and left the room.

"Percy, are you going to bring Pearl back?" asked my mom.

"I guess. I have to work tomorrow and you guys are still on vacations. Pearl, do you want to sleep here tonight?" I said.

"Sure, thank you for having me, Percy's mom" said Pearl hugging my mom.

"Don't worry, honey" said my mom and kissed Pearl's forehead.

Annabeth entered the room and said "All set, are we coming back?" I nodded.

We left the apartment and soon we were at the hospital. We found Joanna talking to Nurse Rose.

"Hey guys. I was saying goodbye to Joanna. I just finished my shift. See ya tomorrow, sweetie" said Nurse Rose and left us.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" asked Pearl climbing into her bed. Joanna hugged her daughter and kissed her cheeks.

"Fine, baby. I see you brought your brother. Hi Percy, Annabeth" said Joanna

"Hi" we said at unison. I sat down and Annabeth in my lap. We were there for a couple of minutes listening to Pearl telling her mother all about my brothers, Paul and my mom.

Annabeth had her arm around my shoulders and she played with my hair while her other hand was holding mine. Her lips were resting in my temple which she would kiss now and then.

"I think we need to talk, Percy, alone" whispered Annabeth at my ear sending shivers at my spine.

"I think so" I whispered back.

"Pearl, Joanna, we are going for some coffee. We will be back in a bit" said Annabeth standing up. I followed her outside the hospital. We walked holding hands to Central Park which was like one block down. We sat in a bench.

"Tell me what you want to talk about" I said.

"What are we going to do when her mom… dies?" asked Annabeth holding her tears. She was upset and I hugged her tightly rubbing her back.

"I still don't know. We could let her in a foster home, or at camp, or with my mom, or us" I whispered still hugging her.

"I thought the same. Percy, I think she should be at camp. I don't know if we are ready to raise her, but I don't want her to be with foster parents. You mom is great but they will be in danger all the time. Her scent is dangerous and you have young brothers… Camp sounds good. We should talk to Chiron. Percy, I really don't think we should raise her" said Annabeth.

I thought her words. I was not so happy since she didn't feel the same. I could feel her anxiety growing at each passing second.

"Percy?" she asked completely worried and stared at me.

"Annabeth, I really think we should keep her. I don't want her all alone in cabin 3 at Camp like me all year around. It will make her bitter like Clarisse…" I said

"But.." interrupted me Annabeth.

"Hear me, please… I think we are the only ones that can give her a normal demigod life. She wouldn't put her mortal family in jeopardy like we did. We would support her and understand her better than anybody… I cannot force you to raise her with me if you don't want to" I said sadly.

I felt a bit heartbroken. I thought that Annabeth would understand better than anybody what it was being alone at such a short age. I could see her thinking her next words in complete hesitation. I grew anxious waiting for her words.

"Percy, I am not sure… Can I think about it?" said Annabeth lowering her eyes then she kissed my forehead.

"OK, I love you. Let's go. It's getting late" I said and we walked to the hospital. I wasn't happy but I knew Annabeth had a good point: maybe we were too young to raise Pearl.

We found Pearl still telling Joanna stuff about us. I stared at them before entering the room. Pearl's face was vivid and joyful. Joanna smiled honestly at her daughter. She was genuinely happy to be with her daughter despise the mournful situation. Joanna probably was enjoying her last moments with Pearl. I felt sad for them.

Annabeth took my hand and I looked at her. She was sad too, probably thinking the same thing as I. I sighed and entered the room.

"Hello, girls. What are you doing?" I asked at them. Annabeth was behind me looking sadly at the floor.

"Percy, I am telling mom about how pretty your mom is" said Pearl grinning at me.

"That's nice. We are going. It's a bit late and your mom needs to rest" I said.

"I love you so much, mom. I will see you tomorrow" said Pearl kissed her mom

"I love you too baby. I want you to be strong and brave for me. OK?" said Joanna and Pearl and left the room with Annabeth.

"See you tomorrow" I said.

"I really hope so. Please take care of her" said Joanna with fresh tears in her eyes. I approached at her and kissed her forehead.

"I will do my best as always" I said and left the room. Annabeth and Pearl were at the end of the hall waiting for me and the elevator.

We left Pearl with my mom and then we went to our little apartment. It was pretty much a dump but it was only for us. We were saving more for something better in the future. But I guess future is coming faster that I thought. Annabeth has been quiet since we were in the park. I couldn't be mad at her about not wanting to raise Pearl but at the same time I couldn't understand why she didn't want to.

I took a quick shower and found Annabeth in bed reading a novel in Greek. She saw me and closed her book by saying "I know that you are mad at me"

"Only a bit" I stated the true.

"Look, Percy. It's not that I don't like Pearl. I really do… Percy, this is not about my stepmom or anything about my childhood. This is about us. I really thought that we would get married in two or three more years. I want to travel with you everywhere and not on quests. I want to be the happy in love couple without kids for at least five more years. Of course, I want children but I don't want to share you yet. I am not ready to do it again. I already did it when we fought all these years" said Annabeth and wiped her tears. I sat down next to her and kissed her tears goodbye.

"Wise girl, I understand what you are saying. I don't want to share you yet. However, this little girl needs us. Do you really want her to be alone without someone to really rely on? She is about to lose her mother and she needs a shoulder to cry on and a family" I said.

"Percy, of course I know that. I don't want her to suffer either... BUT, Do we really have to be us?" said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I cannot believe that you would ever run away from a challenge" I said. Annabeth gasped and looked hurt at my words.

"Percy, this is just so difficult for me. I know you want immediately to jump in and help her. That's the way you are. You are too loyal for your own good. But I, I don't think I am ready. Sorry, please don't hate me" said Annabeth and started sobbing loud at my chest.

"I cannot possible hate you. I love you with my entire being. I understand why are you feeling like this, but let me ask you this. Don't analyze it, just say it loud. If Pearl was your sister, what would you do?" I asked softly in her ear.

"I think I would raise her without doubt" said Annabeth and gasped in surprise at her own answer.

"See, Annabeth for once trust your heart instead of that pretty head of yours" I said kissing her forehead.

"I guess you are right at this... I am not agreeing in anything, yet" said Annabeth.

"I like the sound of yet. I love you" I said kissing her tenderly. She replied hungrily. Our kisses heated up and let's just say it was a good night.


	6. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: Uncle Rick owns pretty much everybody, except for a little 5 years old blond girl sister of Percy.**

**6 - The Truth**

Monday morning came and I woke up early hugging Annabeth's naked frame. I got up and went for my morning run. I was already running 10 miles without stopping. Once I was done, I returned to our apartment to find Annabeth already dressed for work and sipping coffee.

"Good morning" I said and kissed Annabeth deeply tasting the coffee in her lips.

"Wow, good morning to you too. I was about to leave. I need to prepare everything for my presentation" said Annabeth.

"OK. I will shower and get to the office. I think I will have lunch with mom to take Pearl to see her mom. Is that OK with you?" I asked carefully.

"Of course. Have a great day" said Annabeth and kissed my deeply wrapping her arm in my neck. She took her briefcase and left me sweaty and a bit aroused. I definitely needed a very cold shower.

After breakfast, cold shower and work, I found myself entering my mom's place. Pearl greeted me at the door. She was dressed as a pirate.

"Hi, brother. We are playing Peter Pan. I am Captain Hook. Do you want to play?" said Pearl.

"Later. I was thinking about taking you with your mom right now. Do you want to?" I said and Pearl's eyes shinned.

"Yes. I am going to change. Don't go without me" said Pearl running to the bathroom.

"Hi, son" said mom greeting.

"Hi, mom. Can we talk?" I said pointing to the still opened door.

"Sure, honey. Let's go outside" said my mom and I followed outside the apartment.

"So, what's wrong, son?" asked my mom watching my stressed face.

"I talked to Annabeth last night. She doesn't feel that we should raise Pearl. I understand her reasons. She said that she wants us to travel, to have fun before children like in five more years. I meant I would like that too at some point, but I cannot leave Pearl by herself. I just don't know what would happen. I am bit afraid that Annabeth might leave me. Mom, I don't know what to do" I said. I left my chest heavy and my knees weak. My mom closed the distance between us and hugged me.

"Percy, I don't think Annabeth might ever leave you. She is not like that. Are you sure this is about having family so soon? I know that Annabeth adores children. I think something is off" said my mom while rubbing my back.

"She told me that" I replied.

"Percy, women not always says what we are really truly feeling. I think Annabeth is scared, that's all. Having a kid is a big responsibility, more when they are not your own. She is probably having doubts since she still has issues with her step-mom" my mom said.

"Well, she told that it wasn't about that" I said.

"Son, did you really believe her?" my mom said raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I have to. She is the love of my life" I stated.

"I think you should really sit down with her and talk. I think some things weren't said last night. Are you going to the hospital?" my mom said.

"Yes, my afternoon class doesn't start until September. Thank Gods, I am only missing three credits to graduate. One more class" I said. My mom unhugged me.

"Ok, Are you going to be fine?" said my mom staring at my eyes and wiping my tears.

"I hope so. Right now, Pearl is more important" I said and looked for Pearl. She was sitting in the living room with Peter. They were watching TV.

"Pearl, let's go" I said; and Pearl waved at Peter goodbye and came running at me.

We took a taxi cab and soon we were again in front of her mom. Pearl sat in her bed watching her mom sleep. Joanna felt her next to her and woke up.

"Hey, baby. I have been expecting you. Did you sleep ok? Did you eat? Hi, Percy" said Joanna taking her daughter's hand. I just waved at her.

"Mom, I had a weird dream about dad. He was under water like a merman and he was talking to other mermaid about a jewel, I think a ruby, a sapphire or a pearl. I also dreamed about our trip to Greece. I saw this girl that looked like Percy, and Percy. They were walking on water. That was weird" said Pearl almost excited.

I must say I was very intrigued to hear that she had demigods dreams. Normally, we would have them after reaching ten or eleven years old. She dreamed about me and Sasha, my dad and someone else in his underwater palace.

"That's nice, baby. You know why I name you Pearl?" said Joanna softly.

"No, mom. Why? I don't like my name. I could be something cuter like Alysson, Hannah, or Lisa" said Pearl folding her arms.

"Well, when I was expecting you, I dreamed about my life in Greece with grandpa, grandma and your aunties. I remember that I was swimming and fished out a pearl from the bottom of the shore just like I found you lucky charm. My grandpa saw what I got and told me to love it… I woke up and I just knew that you were that Pearl, so that's why" said Joanna looking at her daughter.

"Ah, mom, now I like my name. So, I am Pearl of the Greek Sea, ha ha ha. That sounds so cheesy mom" said Pearl.

"Well, that's true, baby, you are my most precious jewel and I happened to like the sea back in my homeland. It fits you right. I love you baby. Promise me that you are going to visit Greece again. I want you to feel connected to your family. I want you to have a happy life" said Joanna. I could see she was fighting back her tears from falling out.

"Mom, what are you saying? We can visit together Greece" said Pearl crying.

"I don't think so, baby. Pearl, I know it's hard for you to hear me say it, but I am not leaving this hospital" said Joanna crying silently.

"Mom, what are you saying? We are coming back home next week, right?" said Pearl sobbing hard.

"No, baby. I am dying, baby. I will go to heaven and you will stay here with your brother Percy, right?" said Joanna

"Yes, Joanna, I promise to take care of her" I said to Joanna squishing her hand. That was it and just like that I had promised a dying woman to take care of her daughter.

"Thank you, Percy" said Joanna and Pearl sobbed hard in her mom's chest.

"I don't want to live with Percy. I want to be with you. I love you mom" said Pearl sobbing and crying even harder.

"Sorry, baby. I wish I could, but we can't" said Joanna sobbing and kissing Pearl's hair.

Suddenly, Pearl stood up and yelled at her mom: "You are lying. You just don't want to live with me because I only bring you bad luck. You don't believe in the monsters I see. You don't want to make excuses for me when I am scared in the street. You just don't want me. I hate you"

Pearl ran out of the room. I followed her leaving Joanna heartbroken. I found Pearl crying waiting for the elevator down the hall. She saw and ran at me. She hugged me and cried for a long time. I was no expert in comforting people, less little girls, but I did my best hugging her and stroking her hair.

Once her tears were dried, she looked at me and said "Percy, I love my mom. I don't want her to go and I don't want her to think that I hate her"

"I know, Pearl. I think you should go to apologize to her" I said and we walked back to the room. Joanna was crying but her face lighted up once she saw us. Pearl ran at her side and hugged her.

"Mom, I am sorry. I don't hate you. I love you so much. I don't want to leave you" said Pearl.

"Baby, I love you. I don't want to leave either but we don't have a choice" said Joanna. They cried in each other arms until they both fell slept from sheer exhaustion.

I watched them sleeping. They looked happy at each other. I felt awful that soon they got be separated. I needed to talk to my dad. I went out to look for a fountain or something to make the call. Finally, I found a small fountain one block down the street.


	7. By the Fountain, by the Bed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO and HoO sagas. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**7 - By the Fountain, by the Bed**

So I was standing in front of small fountain on a little community garden down the street of the hospital when I called my dad. The IM showed me at my dad in his underwater palace. He was sitting in his throne looking at nothing in particular. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice me staring at him for a couple of minutes. I finally got desperate and cleared my throat at him. I got no answer by him.

"Hey, dad. Can we talk?" I said hotly and his eyes found mine. Finally, he was looking at me after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, son. I am going right now... I cannot talk here" said dad and vanished. The connection was broken and I saw him appeared out of thin air next to the fountain. He was wearing black pants and a green polo shirt. That was weird since he loves to wear those Hawaiian shirts. I really thought that was the first time that I had seen him so gloomy dressing.

"Dad. Pearl is indeed your daughter and her mom is dying. Joanna only has a couple of days left" I said as slow and casual as I could. I felt like crying again. My dad was shocked at least. He sat down on the edge of the fountain. He had his hands in his head and I could see he was crying. I sat next to him. I probably waited for twenty minutes for him to calm than before I could talk. All I could think in how much pain Pearl will be when her mother dies.

"Do you want to see them?" I asked.

"I guess I should. Percy, before you say anything. I cannot save her. It's ancient law. I cannot help mortals like that. Sorry, son" he said. I nodded at him. He knew I was going to ask him that.

"And Apollo?" I asked.

"Neither. Once the fates had decided, not even the Gods can't go against it. I will talk to Chiron. He must know that Pearl will go soon to Camp" my dad said.

"Can't you take her with you?" I asked.

"I wish I could. I haven't had a daughter for a long time… But Amphitrite has already banned me to do such a long time ago. Believe me, she wasn't happy about you when you met her before. Camp is her best choice" said my dad looking at the traffic across the street.

"Dad, do you think is her best choice? She will be alone at Camp like I was. She is too small to be by her own. She will grow up resentful and bitter at everybody" I said remembering Clarisse, Luke, Ethan and so many others left alone at Camp.

"I don't see any other choice, son" said my dad.

"I will keep her" I said with determination.

"Son, you are too young to raise your sister. Besides, you are going to get married hopefully and have kids of your own. Have you talked to Annabeth about this?" said my dad.

"I have. She is a bit reluctant herself, but I know in my heart that Pearl will be better with us than anyone else" I said.

"Son, we will cross that bridge when we have to. Right now, let's go to see your sister and her mother" said my dad patting my shoulder and got up. We walked to that hospital room. We didn't say a single word in our way.

When we entered the room silently, we found that Pearl and Joanna were still sleeping. I sat down while my dad watched them sleep. They looked so peaceful in each other's arms. It just broke my heart knowing that we were bound to be apart soon.

After 20 minutes of watching them sleeping, Joanna stirred and opened her eyes. Her eyes were shocked at seeing dad but then it softened.

"Poseidon, you came" said Joanna softly almost whispering, silent tears ran down her eyes. She looked genuine happy of seeing my dad.

"Yes, Percy brought me here. How are you?" said my dad softly wiping her tears. It was the first time that I saw my dad being so gentle to someone.

"I have been better. How are you?" said Joanna giving him a small hopeful smile.

"Bad, I wish I could make you feel better" said my dad. I could feel his honesty.

"You have. I always wanted to see you again. I wanted you to meet your daughter. Do you like her name?" said Joanna.

"Pearl is the perfect name for our perfect daughter. She will be a jewel among the mortals. She will become a strong and fearless woman, all thanks to you. She is already my favorite daughter" said my dad and kissed her forehead.

"I really hope so. Are you going to take her with you?" said Joanna really hoping for a yes.

"I wish I could but I can't" said my dad.

"Your new wife?" said Joanna.

"Yeah, she accepts Percy just because he doesn't live with us" said my dad. I snorted at the comment. Yeah, right!

"I see, just promise me that you will do anything in your power to keep her safe and happy. Promise me that she will be loved" said Joanna.

"I promise" said my dad and kissed her forehead again. Pearl stirred and saw my dad next to her. She threw a big smile at him.

"Daddy, you came. Mom, daddy is here. We are now a family" said Pearl hugging my dad.

"Yes, baby… Percy, it's a bit late for Pearl. Could you take her home?" said Joanna.

"Yeah, sure" I said and I stood up. My dad gave me Pearl to my arms.

"Pearl, say goodbye to your mom" I said. Pearl nodded at me and kissed her mom. Joanna smiled at her daughter.

"Goodbye mom. I love you. Promise me to see me tomorrow" said Pearl.

"I'll try" said Joanna sighing.

"Daddy, are you staying with mom?" asked Pearl.

"Yes, daughter. Your mother and I have things to talk about" said my dad.

"Ok, daddy. I love you" said Pearl and kissed my dad's cheek. My dad ruffled her hair and waved us goodbye. I carried Pearl all the way to taxi cab.


	8. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I like my story, though most of the characters belong to Rick R. Love the new covers by the way**

**8 - Conversations**

In the taxi cab, we sat quietly watching outside the window. Pearl moved nervously her hands and bit her lower lip like trying to gather the courage to do something.

"Percy, can I stay with you? I don't want to put your mom in danger" said Pearl watching a dog and its owner on the street.

"What are you talking about? My mom adores you. You will never put her in danger" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with sad almost in tears eyes.

"Percy, I sometimes see things that shouldn't be there, like that thing in the park. Weird things happen to me when I stay too long in one place like pipes exploiting in our apartment. My mom and I move out a lot because of that" said Pearl. I realized that she knew that she was different. I must tell her the truth but not right now. It will be too much for her to handle.

"Well, if you want to, let's go to my mom and get your stuff. You will sleep with me and Annabeth in our apartment" I said reassuring her.

"Thank you, I like Annabeth. She is pretty and nice. She also smells so nice like lemon sorbet, my favorite" said Pearl. I smiled at her comment. We traveled in silence the rest of the road.

At my mom's, I opened the door and my mom was sitting with Annabeth in the living room. They were both crying at each other's arms. It was really weird to see them like that.

"Mom, Annabeth. What's going on?" I said sitting next to Annabeth. Pearl sat next to my mom. Both women looked at us perplexed and slightly embarrassed.

"Percy's mom. Why are you crying?" said Pearl hugging my mom's back.

"Nothing, honey. Annabeth and I needed to have a woman to woman conversation. Paul and boys went for ice cream for after dinner. Are you staying?" said my mom wiping her tears. She smiled at me.

"I don't know. Pearl wants to stay with us" I said. Annabeth turned her body at me. She looked like a mess with puffy red eyes.

"Really?" said Annabeth. I nodded and she kissed me tenderly in the lips.

"What's wrong, wise girl?" I asked her kissing her hand. I never liked to see her crying.

"Nothing really. I came for you and we talked. I don't know when ended up crying. It's so silly from us" said Annabeth. I wiped her tears and kissed her eyes.

"Do you want to stay for dinner or go home?" I asked to Annabeth.

"I think we should stay and then go home" said Annabeth.

"Ok, Pearl, could you help me setting the table?" said my mom standing up. Pearl nodded at her and the left us alone. I waited for them to leave to ask again.

"Annabeth, I know you well. What's wrong?" I said staring her troubled gray eyes. She looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"Percy, I am just overwhelmed about everything. I love you so much… I am not sure about us raising Pearl, but I will stay at your side no matter what... If you want me to be her new mom, I will try. But you have to be patient at me. Not everybody had an awesome mom like Sally" said Annabeth. I could see the honesty in her hard grey eyes. She was trying her best to make me happy. I should be happy at that, but I wanted her to be happy, not just to make me happy.

"Annabeth, so all this is about you being a parent. Wise girl, you will be the best ever. I have seen you at camp with the younger kids. You are the big mama hen for them. Is this about you stepmom? Are you worried to make the same mistakes?" I said and she started crying again. I guessed I finally got her problem.

"I guess so... She was sweet, lovely and caring at first. I really loved her. She tried so hard to be my new mom, and we were a happy family for a while… but once my brothers were born, she forgot about me. Slowly, she started treating me like an unwanted stray dog. The monster situation didn't help either. I did my best to make her like me again, but she only hated me more" said Annabeth sobbing at my chest.

"Annabeth, I will make sure that you never make those mistakes. I love you so much" I said and kissed hard pouring all my love in that single kiss.

"Me too" said Annabeth and we stared at each other. I could see in her eyes all her love for me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew that we will make through like we had always done.

A little later, Paul and my brothers returned with ice cream. We again ate together using the folding table and extra chairs. Later, we said goodbye to my family and went to our apartment. Pearl slept all the way leaning on my chest and shoulder.

Finally we reached our apartment. I settled Pearl down in our bed and tucked her in. In the kitchen, there was Annabeth taking out something of the fridge.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Annabeth holding a box of juice. She closed the door and poured some in a glass.

"Yes, she is. Do you want to sleep with her? I can sleep in the sofa" I said to Annabeth embracing her.

"Ok if you want me to. What about tomorrow? Do you want me to take to work?" asked Annabeth sipping her orange juice.

"Well. I think I will take. I work fewer hours than you anyway. Then I can take her with her mom" I said.

"I guess you are right. Percy… Are we really doing the right thing?" asked Annabeth. She still had reservations about the whole situation.

"I think so. My dad won't take her because of Amphitrite. He already told me… Camp is difficult for very young kids… Her scent will attract monsters and I am worried that my mom or brothers would get hurt. Actually, Pearl said pretty much the same thing. She knows that she is different. We should talk soon with about the demigods stuff… And foster care is out of the windows. Leo suffered enough. There is no way I going to put her through that" I said.

"I know you are right. I will do my best. I love you" said Annabeth kissing me.

"I love you too, it's getting late. I'd better go to find some blankets to sleep in the sofa. Good night, wise girl" I said to Annabeth and left the kitchen.

I made my bed and lie down. I saw Annabeth was still in the kitchen sitting down and drinking her juice. I guessed she was thinking hard about everything like any good daughter of Athena. I was almost sleeping when I felt her turning off the lights in the kitchen and going to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be another long day.


	9. On the table

**Thank you, reader. Please Review. I crave for comments!**

**This story is nearly 1/4. Keep reading. It will get awesome later.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not nearly as awesome as RR, so please don't sue**

**9 - On the Table**

Tuesday morning started hectic. I woke up to find Annabeth and Pearl looking at me fully dressed. I just overslept.

"Good morning, girls. Why didn't you wake up earlier?" I said sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

"Well, I was going to, but Pearl said that you looked too cute sleeping" said Annabeth grinning.

"Yes, Percy. I tried to wake you up about ten minutes, but you didn't" said Pearl

"How late am I?" I said.

"Like quick dress and no breakfast no shower late" said Annabeth.

"Ok. Give me five minutes" I said and ran to my bedroom.

From outside, I heard Annabeth saying goodbye at Pearl and closing the door behind her. In six minutes, I was out the door with Pearl holding my hand.

I took her to my office. We took the subway and walked a bit. During our ride, she told me about her favorite places around.

Once at work, she got herself boring at lame office work. Gladly, Midge (a coworker) brought her seven years old daughter Ellie. So, both girls played with dolls and draw pictures while we worked. I got out of work at 2 pm. I tried to take Pearl to eat a McDonalds, but she is not into it. That was weird, so we ended up having lunch in Subway.

By four o'clock, we were back in her mom's room. Pearl told her mom all about Ellie and my apartment. Dr. Hamilton came once to check on us with Nurse Rose. We did small talk while they checked Joanna's vitals. After they left, Joanna and Pearl took a nap together. I just sat there watching them sleep.

I must have fallen asleep too because I suddenly woke up by the pretty lips of my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi, Annabeth. What time is it? I don't know when I fell asleep" I asked yawning.

"It's almost seven o'clock. Visiting hours are almost over. I came for you and Pearl to take you home. I already talked to your mom and she is expecting us to have dinner with them on Friday" said Annabeth.

"That's perfect. It's a long ride from the hospital to my mom and then to our place. Pearl?" I asked.

"She is talking with Nurse Rose. Something about a birthday cake for one of the kids in the pediatric hall, and Joanna is still sleeping… Percy, I talked with the doctor and Joanna's condition is getting worse. He doesn't think she will make it to Friday" said Annabeth sadly. I could feel the atmosphere getting denser and tenser.

"Oh my Gods, I was hoping for another week. It's going to destroy her" I said and Annabeth took my hand. I looked down crying and placed my other hand in my mouth to soften my sobs.

"Percy. That's OK. It doesn't matter anymore" said Joanna suddenly. I raised my eyes to meet her blue eyes.

"How can you say that? You are going to leave her without her mom" I said loudly.

"Percy, I know you are scared but I know you will do just fine. I was so scared to leave her too. Then you found her and I must say it was meant to be. You will make her happy when I no longer can" said Joanna weakly. She was truly fading away.

"I don't know if we are ready" I said meeting Anabeth's eyes. She squished my hand and nodded at me.

"You'll do just fine. You will protect her from the bad things I can't see. I now know how special she is. Your dad told me yesterday" said Joanna. I let go of Annabeth's and I took Joanna's hand.

"You know?" I asked meekly.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. I must say it was really hard to believe at first but then I realized that everything fitted: her ability to see monsters and sea creatures, to feel earthquakes, even her strange dreams" said Joanna.

"Her life will be difficult. It hasn't been easy for us. We have lost friends along the way" I said. Joanna kissed the back of my hand.

"Her life has never been easy. We moved a lot. I blamed her sometimes for things I now understand… Now, she has you. You will teach her to fight and be happy" said Joanna.

"We will keep her safe" I said and she nodded.

"I know you will. I think is time to say goodbye. I really hope not to see you tomorrow" said Joanna

"Don't say that. You cannot leave her yet" I said wiping my tears.

"Percy, it really hurts. There are some things worse than death, and this is one of them" said Joanna and started gasping in pain.

Pearl entered the room and said running at her mom's side "Mom, are you OK?" Joanna composed herself.

"Yes, baby. I am just numb. I haven't moved in a while. It's time to go to rest. I will see you later. I love you, my precious baby" said Joanna and kissed Pearl's forehead.

"I love you too. Tomorrow I am going to get you flowers, right Percy?" said Pearl

"Sure thing. Let's go" I said. Pearl kissed her mom again. I did the same, even Annabeth.

We took a taxi cab to get home. At our apartment, Annabeth helped Pearl to take a bath while I was making dinner: spaghetti and meatballs.

Dinner went fine. Pearl asked us about how we met and we told her a bit about camp, omitting the demigods and quests part. We shared some laughs and soon after Annabeth and Pearl were sleeping in our bed and I was in the sofa again. I really had to think in buying a new bed for Pearl. I just missed holding Annabeth at night.

I was dreaming about eating a dragon pie on top on a mountain, after killing a bunch of dragons; when knocking noises woke me up. I was startled at first and then rolled to see my watch. It was four in the morning. How could be at this hour? I got up rubbing eyes and turned the lights on and opened.

"Percy, I have bad news" said Paul fully dressed while I was only wearing pajama bottoms.

"What happened? Is it my mom? Peter? Patrick?... Joanna?" I asked afraid.

"The hospital called. Joanna died one hour ago. Sorry, Percy but you have to go the hospital, there is paperwork to be done" said Paul hugging me. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"Percy, what's wrong?" whispered Annabeth coming out of the bedroom.

"Annabeth, good morning, I guess. I am sorry to say that the hospital called and Percy must go right now. Is Pearl sleeping?" said Paul

"Yes, she is. Is Joanna..?" said Annabeth holding her tears.

"Yes, Annabeth" said Paul.

"Percy, go. I will take care of Pearl. I will wait for you to tell her the news. There is no need to wake her up… I will get some clothes for you. Wait here" said Annabeth ranting softly and walked to the bedroom.

"Sorry, son" said Paul.

"Thank you, Paul. I will get changed" I said and just in time Annabeth appeared with a set of pants and t-shirt. I got dressed quickly in the bathroom and met Paul and Annabeth hugging each other.

"I am ready. Paul, are you coming with me?" I asked. Annabeth and Paul stared at me.

"Yes, if you want me to. I will wait downstairs in the car" said Paul leaving us.

Annabeth hugged me and kissed me.

"Are you ok, wise girl?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I was hoping for some miracle. I cannot believe she is gone" said Annabeth

"I felt the same. Wait here. I will try to come and get you before work or I will send an IM. OK? I love you" I said at Annabeth. She nodded at me, kissed her forehead and left her alone in the living room.

The ride to the hospital was quiet and uneventful. We listened to the radio and I looked out the window. There were already people in the street going to their early jobs.

In the hospital, a different Doctor greeted us and leaded to a hospital office with Ms. King written on the door in a nameplate. Her table was full of paper ready for me to read. She made sign up and fill up tons of forms to release the corpse, the medical bills, and so many things I didn't understand. Paul was at my side helping me to read the damn forms. My dyslexic wasn't giving any break today.

My mom called a couple of times on Paul's cell phone checking on us. I asked my mom to call at my work for a sick day. I would look like tool using my mom as I still was nine years old, but I cannot use the telephone. My mom also called Annabeth to let her know that I wasn't getting home before work. Annabeth would drop Pearl at my mom's on the way to work.

By eight I was able to watch her body down in the morgue. She was on a cold metallic table covered with a white sheet revealing only her head. She looked beautiful, so at peace. I could swear she was sleeping but her skin was getting colder any passing minute. She didn't have any tube or needle in her. All the pain in her face was gone.

Joanna had arranged no funeral, from the hospital to the incinerator chamber. The funeral home will ship her ashes to my home. So this was my only opportunity to say goodbye. I left guilty being here without Pearl but she is too little to see her mom's body.

"I will take care of Pearl" I said a Joanna's body, kissed her forehead for last time and left the morgue.


	10. Till Death Do us Part

**Disclaimer: The main characters and story line is from Rick Riordan. I just added a new character and stirred the waters. **

**10 - Till Death Do us Part**

On this Wednesday morning, the sun was high once we got out of the hospital. We drove back to my mom's. All the kids were playing and mom was waiting for us in the living room.

"Oh, Percy" said my mom and hugged me hard.

"I'm fine, mom. Pearl?" I said.

"She is playing with your brothers. I think Peter has a crush on her" said my mom and giggled.

"Oh, mom, they are five years old… Wait. You said the same thing to me when I was fourteen" I said.

"An eight years later, you still are" said my mom and laughed harder.

"Sally, stop embarrassing Percy. He is already blushing. I don't doubt of your powers of intuition in the topic. You were right about me, remember?" said Paul and my mom blushed.

"Oh, Paul. I love you so much" said my mom and threw herself in Paul's waiting arms. They kissed hard.

"Hey, guys, I don't need to see that" I yelled and Pearl came out of the boys' bedroom. She was wearing a pink sundress.

"Hi, Percy. Where were you?" said Pearl

"Hi, Pearl. I came for you for some ice cream in Central Park. Do you want to?" I said.

"And Peter and Patrick?" asked Pearl

"Just us. We can bring ice cream on the way back. So, are you coming?" I said and nodded at me.

"Let's go. Bye, Sally and Paul" said Pearl taking my hand.

"See ya later guys" I said and we went out.

We ate ice cream and hotdogs, played in the playground and fed the ducks. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell her, but there is no an ideal moment to know that your mom is death.

"Percy, are going to buy the flowers for my mom? We have to go the hospital" said Pearl out of the blue while we were in the monkey bars. This was the moment.

"Pearl. We are not going at the hospital today" I said. Pearl paralyzed at my words.

"Why not? Tell me" she asked angry.

"Because your mom is not there anymore" I said. Pearl approached at me and slapped me hard for a little girl.

"You are lying. My mom said that would see us. I promise her to bring her flowers" yelled Pearl at me.

"I'm sorry, Pearl but your mom is gone" I said. Pearl slapped me again in tears.

"Percy, don't lie. My mom is at the hospital" said Pearl sobbing.

"Pearl, she is dead. I am so sorry" I said and Pearl crashed in my chest crying and sobbing loud. I took her in my arms and rocked her. She was heartbroken, I was too. She cried for over one hour until she fell asleep in my arms. I took her to my mom's.

At my mom's, Annabeth was there waiting for us. She opened the door at us and kissed me greeting us.

"Did you tell her?" asked Annabeth softly. I just nodded. My mom came out of the kitchen.

"Give her to me. I will put her in my bed" said my mom and took her from my arms. Annabeth hugged me for a long time soothing me with little pecks and rubbing my back.

My mom found us still in the doorway and hugged us. That was my breaking point and I cried.

"Mom, what's wrong?" said Peter at us. Patrick was right behind him. My mom kneeled in front of my younger brothers.

"Do you remember that I told you that Pearl's mom was sick?" said my mom. My brothers nodded at her.

"Well, she is gone to heaven" said my mom. Peter started crying and hugged my mom.

"Mom, where is heaven?" said Patrick. He still was too young to understand.

"It's a place we cannot visit right now" said my mom.

There were knocking noises at the door and it was my dad standing watching us inside the apartment. He waved at us. Annabeth and I released each other, my mom turned to the door still hugging Peter who was crying.

"Mister Fish" said Patrick and hugged my dad leg.

"Hello, little hippocampus. I came to see Pearl. I will just be here a second" said my dad.

"Sure, dad" I said. Sally and Annabeth nodded at him.

The bedroom opened and Pearl ran to our dad's arms. My dad caught her and let her cry in his shoulder. We waited for everybody to calm down.

"Daddy, my mom…" started Pearl but her sobs won't let her finish.

"I know, daughter. I am so sorry. You mom was an incredible woman" said my dad stroking her hair.

Sooner than I expected, Pearl fell asleep in my dad's arms. He gave her to me and left us without saying a word.

"I think we should go" I said awkwardly and sad.

"Ok, Percy. Be careful you too. I will give the boys a bath" said my mom. Patrick and Peter went with her to their room for clothes.

Annabeth, Pearl and I went to our apartment. I settled her down on my bed. Annabeth took a quick shower while I ate something from the fridge.

I was at the table eating leftover pizza when Annabeth sat next to me. Her hair was combed and wet. Her face was sad and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"So, what is going to happen?" she asked and I took her hand over the table.

"At the hospital, I signed a lot of paperwork. There is no funeral ceremony. The funeral home will send her ashes in a couple of days. Pearl will stay with us. Tomorrow, I will go to fetch her things. I have the address. In a week, a social worker will come to start the adoption paperwork. I think we need to buy some things like a bed, clothes… or maybe is time to find a bigger place… I think we should take to camp this weekend. She needs to know about us" I said. Annabeth just nodded at my words.

I finished eating and then I kissed her. I needed to feel something different that pain. Annabeth replied eagerly. Our kisses heated up and then she moaned. I just lost it. I grabbed and sat her on the table. Her legs were hugging my hips. She giggled and I kissed harder biting her bottom lip. I could feel her hands on my back moving in desperation. She started to remove my shirt and I stopped.

"What?" moaned Annabeth in my lips.

"We can't. Pearl can walk in any moment. Sorry, wise girl" I kissed her forehead. I could see in her eyes need and heat. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. I wanted her so bad.

"I know" said Annabeth looking down arranging my almost gone shirt.

"Don't worry, wise girl. We will have other opportunity later. I love you" I said and helped her to get down the table.

"You are paying double next time" she said seductively.

"Bet ya" I said grinning at her.

"I will go to bed. Do you want me to leave Pearl with your mom tomorrow?" said Annabeth.

"No, I want her to pick up her stuff. She should be the only deciding what to keep" I said.

"Ok, I will go to bed. Good night. I love you" said Annabeth and kissed me goodbye.

"Me too" I said and settled down in the couch again.


	11. The Morning After

**Thank you reader. Please Review. **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Friends belong to the ever awesome Rick R. **

**11 - The Morning After**

I woke up screaming at three in the morning of Thursday. This was the first nightmare I had in a month. I used to have nightmares pretty much nightly after the War, nowadays maybe one a week. I sat down trying to think what just happened, trying so hard to forget the nightmare in vain. I was sweating and quite startled. Annabeth came running at me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" said Annabeth.

"A nightmare. It's Ok. Sorry if I woke you up. Pearl?" I asked. Annabeth cleaned the sweat of my forehead.

"She is sleeping. Don't worry. What were you dreaming?" said Annabeth kissing me.

"Sasha. She was sinking down in a pool of blood and she told me how I could forget the other sword. Then the image changed and I saw Pearl holding your dagger. She was hurt and kept calling me but I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't reach her. Do you think I saw something in the future?" I said looking down.

"Percy, I hope it's not. You are maybe just concerned about the whole situation. Don't worry. It's just tiredness talking or dreaming in your case. Good to sleep. See you in a couple of hours" said Annabeth and kissed me goodbye.

"Sure, I love you" I said and tried to sleep again.

I laid in the couch for about an hour thinking about the dream. I haven't dreamed of Sasha for a long time. I used to dream of her in our final battle when I gave her that fatal would and she sacrificed herself to let us escape. I sometimes dreamed of her in her hometown fighting my other siblings to death. The best dreams that I had with her were just us running in the snow laughing as little children. Of course, it was only a dream. We weren't children together but it felt so real. Maybe I longed for a childhood with her so hard that my mind played tricks on me.

It was around four o'clock when I decided to go running. I wasn't going to sleep anymore. I felt so wired after that dream. I ran harder and longer than any other day. I felt so frustrated, mad, angry and just pissed off on the whole situation: Pearl has just lost her mother at the tender age of 5. I remembered how I felt when I thought I lost my mom and it just made me angrier.

I returned home finding Annabeth making breakfast and Pearl still sleeping. I got to the kitchen and kissed Annabeth who was standing in front of the stove.

"Good morning, beautiful" I said stealing a strip of bacon of the plate next to the stove.

"Good morning, seaweed brain. You are all sweaty. I guess you had a good run. Take a shower while I finish breakfast" said Annabeth.

"Ok. I won't take long. I am really hungry" I said and went to our bedroom. I found Pearl in bed crying silently under the covers. I must say my heart broke again. I sat down next to her.

"Pearl. Do you want to have breakfast? You must be hungry" I said.

"Yes" said Pearl under the cover. Her voice was harsh and in pain. I removed the covers. Her face and hair were a mess of sweat and tears. She looked at me and hugged me.

"Percy, yesterday was a bad dream?" she asked in a tiny sad voice.

"I wish… So sorry… I know it must be hard for you but we need to your place for your things. You are going to live with us now" I said.

"Ok" she said not looking at me. She sighed and sobbed more.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked her.

"Yes, Percy" she said still not looking at me.

"Ok. Let me shower first and I will call Annabeth to help you" I said and kissed her hair. I took a quick shower and found Pearl out of bed looking for clothes in a shopping bag. Annabeth came into the room.

"Percy. I will help her to get a shower. You should go to have breakfast" said Annabeth watching at Pearl.

"No, I will wait for both of you. I will call to the office for another sick day and Paul, we might need his car" I said and I walked to the phone in the kitchen.

I hardly ever use the phone for safety issues. Demigods and telephones don't mix. It's like having All-you-can-eat demigod buffet neon billboard for monsters hanging over your head. I sighed, resigned and dialed Midge. I made the call as short as possible with sore throat, cough and some sneezes to make believable my alibi. I also called mom, said three words: "need, car, going" and hung up.

We ate breakfast in silence. We all wore a sad and wimpy face. After breakfast, we left the house holding hands with Annabeth in the middle. We climbed the same train to my mom and work. We got down a couple of stations before Annabeth. She kissed us goodbye before stepping out in our station.

At my mom's, my brothers, Paul and mom hugged tightly to Pearl and she cried again for over an hour. My mom gave Paul's keys and kissed us goodbye.

Her apartment wasn't far from my mom. We drove listening to the radio and no talking. We stopped in a store and bought a couple of boxes on the way. Once in her apartment building, I went directly to the landlord office and I talked to the landlady while Pearl started packing upstairs. She totally believed me when I said that I was Joanna's brother and Pearl's uncle. That's easier that explain that I really was Pearl's half brother by her father side.

Molly, the landlady, was in her mid-fifties and was like a grandma to Pearl, so came with me to the apartment to help us.

"Pearl, dear, you uncle told me" said Molly and Pearl hugged her. They cried together for a couple of minutes. I just stared at them awkwardly.

I packed all Pearl's clothes and toys in two big boxes. Molly and Pearl packed Photo albums, important documents and some family heirlooms like some Greek plates and jewelry. I took us like five hours and a pizza break to check and packed everything in the car.

Before going back to our apartment, we were outside the apartment building with the car completely loaded and with Molly. I told Molly "You can sell the rest like Joanna's clothes, silverware, etc for charity".

"No, Mr. Jackson. Pearl might need the money. I will sell all and send you the money" said Molly and she smiled at me in a seductive way. I felt awkward but I smiled back.

"Ok. If you insists, take my, our address. In case you need us for anything" I said. Molly nodded and Pearl ran and hugged Molly. She waved us goodbye as we drove back home.

The ride home was as uneventful as earlier. Pearl held the doors while I carried the boxes to our apartment. I was nearly done when Annabeth got back from work. She waved at us in the street as I was closing the car door with the last box in my hands. Pearl waved at her and Annabeth kissed her cheek.

"Hey, seaweed brain" said Annabeth kissing me.

"Hey, wise girl. I am almost finished carrying boxes in. Where is Pearl going to live?" I asked.

"Well…" said Annabeth as we walked upstairs.

Annabeth and I decided that Pearl would live in the spare room aka Annabeth's office. She helped Pearl unpacking clothes and fix her new room while I took the car back to my mom.

At my mom's, Paul opened the door greeting me. "Hi, Percy. Did you do all you needed?"

I nodded and said "Thanks Paul, for the car" as I gave him the keys. My brothers came to me and Patrick gave me flowers.

"Could you give them to Pearl? I don't want her to be sad" said Peter blushing.

"Of course, she will love them. Mom, I am going" I said.

"Wait, Percy, take this" said my mom walking in from the kitchen and she gave me leftover meatloaf for dinner. I was really thankful. I wasn't in the mood for cooking.

"Good night. Mom, thanks. I think we will go tomorrow to camp. We need to take Pearl. She needs to know about demigods" I said.

"Take the car, Percy. I think we won't need it for the weekend" said Paul giving me back the keys.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, besides you need to get stuff for Pearl and it will handy for you" said Paul taking my mom's hand.

"Thank you, guys, see ya on Sunday. I guess we will come for dinner" I said at the door.

"Sure thing, honey. Bye" said my mom as she kissed my cheek and closed the door behind me.

I took me half an hour to get back to my apartment. Annabeth and Pearl were almost finished when I got there. Her new room looked cluttered for my taste. Annabeth saw me staring the room and said nothing to me until later.

"Don't worry. I will get rid of some things like books and random stuff" said Annabeth in the kitchen while I was heating up dinner.

We ate dinner in silence and went to bed early. Tomorrow I would go to buy a bed to Pearl after work and go to camp in the evening. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	12. Back to the Place We Know

**Thank you reader. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I am not as nearly as creative as Rick R. So most characters aren't mine except for a little 5 year old blond girl with green eyes.**

**12 - Back to the Place We Know**

Finally, it was Friday. It had been a very long week. I woke up early to run. I ran pushing to the limit. I was still angry to the fact that Joanna was gone.

When I returned, I heard Annabeth in the shower and Pearl crying again under covers. I sat next to her and said: "Hi Pearl. How are you feeling?"

"Bad and sad. I miss my mom, Percy" said Pearl and cried louder.

"It's Ok to feel that way. I know you miss you mom… Today you are coming with me to the office. You can play with Ellie and I will take to get a new bed afterwards. Once Annabeth is back from work, we will go for a weekend trip to Long Island just the three of us. What do you think?" I said. Pearl got out of the covers and smiled.

"Can I choose my bed?" she said.

"Of course, also the bedding. Take a shower while I make breakfast. Annabeth is about to get out" I said and Pearl nodded at me running to her room looking for clothes.

I went to the kitchen and made pancakes. Sooner, Annabeth and Pearl came fresh from the shower ready to eat. I served them the food and I was about to go to the shower when Annabeth stopped me by saying: "Good Morning Percy, have breakfast with us"

"I will take a quick shower. Less than five minutes. Pour me some coffee meanwhile. Good morning, wise girl" I said and kissed Annabeth.

I took me three and a half minutes to come back, a new personal record. We ate together and Annabeth went out early saying something about an early meeting. Pearl and I watched a bit of TV before going to work. We still had time since we had Paul's car.

We got to work early and it was an uneventful morning. Ellie came to the office and the girls played while the rested worked in a dreadful boring pace. At two, we say goodbye to everybody at the office and got in the car to the nearest furniture store.

Those were the longest two hours of my life. A Saleslady named Veronica helped Pearl to choose. Pearl tried all beds and mattresses available. Veronica had infinite patience because after one hour I was ready to strangle Pearl. In the end, Pearl chose a twin over full bunker beds with their mattresses because she wanted sleepover parties with Patrick and Peter; then another hour to choose the bedding and a dresser to match everything. In the end I paid $900 dollars (a small fortune) and we could only take the bedding with us, the rest will be delivered on Monday.

Finally, we got home hungry and tired at six in the afternoon. There were cooking sounds and smells in the kitchen and boxes of books in the hallway.

"Pearl, go to pack for three days. We are leaving after dinner, I guess" I said to Pearl. She nodded and went to her room.

In the kitchen, I found Annabeth chopping lettuce for salad. There was stew on the stove and it smelled heavenly.

"Hi. How was your day?" I asked and kissed Annabeth cheek.

"Ok, I have to make changes in the building we are designing. I got out early and move some stuff around. I already talked to Sean at the office and he will come over for my books. I got a great price for them. I already packed to leave to Camp and talked to Chiron already and he is expecting us. How was your day?" said Annabeth. I poured myself a glass of milk and drank it swiftly.

"Well, work was normal but shopping was brutal. Three hours to get everything and we are $900 dollars poorer" I said.

"It sounds normal to me. Girls take longer to choose things. What did you get for $900?" said Annabeth stirring the stew.

"A bunker bed because Pearl wants sleepovers, two mattresses, a dresser and the bedding. I feel robbed" I said.

"It sounds like a good deal to me and where are the stuff?" asked Annabeth chopping tomatoes for the salad.

"We only brought the bedding and the rest will be delivered on Monday or Tuesday after work" I said setting the table.

After a couple of minutes, dinner was ready. I called Pearl and we ate. Pearl told Annabeth all about the new furniture. It sounded more interesting of what really happened.

After dinner, Annabeth got everything ready to go while Pearl and washed the dishes. Once we were done, we got in the car and I drove to camp. Pearl fell asleep on the journey and Annabeth and I talked about little things.

Camp was the same as usual: Peleus guarding Thalia's tree, the cabins, the sounds of kids laughing and everything. We don't come that often anymore. We are no longer campers since we were eighteen, once a year at the beginning of summer we come to help the new campers. We left the car as near as we could to the camp borders. Pearl was asleep so I carried her all the way to the big house while Annabeth got our bags: one backpack and a light suitcase.

When we got there, dinner and sing-along had just finished. Campers were going to their cabins to sleep. We greeted some kids we knew but most of them were brand new to me.

Chiron was expecting us at the porch in his wheelchair. I guessed he didn't want to scare Pearl. Mr. D was next to him.

"Hello, Percy and Annabeth. I must say this is a surprise. You brought Pearl with you" said Chiron.

"Good to see you Chiron, Mr, D" said Annabeth politely.

"Whatever, Paul and Annie Sue. I am going to bed" said Mr. D leaving us.

"Hi, have you talked to my dad?" I asked

"Yes, Percy. He told me you would bring Pearl for the whole year. Let's go inside" said Chiron.

We entered to the house and sat down on the living room. Annabeth went to the kitchen and brought a tray with coffee mugs. I put Pearl on the couch with her head resting in my lap. She was sound sleeping. Shortly after, Annabeth returned from the kitchen with a tray and served coffee to the three of us.

"Percy, Annabeth. I must say I wasn't expecting Pearl to be so young. Demigods normally came here at seven o eight at the youngest. Could you tell how you find her?" said Chiron and took a sip of coffee.

"Chiron, she found us. We were in Central Park celebrating Percy's birthday and she just ran into us. A monster was chasing her. We took her with us and the next day we found out that her mom was dying in the hospital. She just lost her mother two days ago" said Annabeth.

"That explains a lot" said Chiron. I almost choke my coffee.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Percy, as young as five years old, all your protection from monsters depends on you bond with you mortal parent. Since her mom was dying, that protection was wearing out thereby monsters found her so easily" said Chiron.

"Oh, I see. She can see through the mist and has dreams already. She dreamed about my dad and me, even Sasha" I said.

"That's peculiar. She is far too young to be able to do that. However, she is a daughter of Poseidon and you are very strong demigods as you know… Are you going to spend the weekend?" said Chiron

"Yes, Chiron. We wanted to give Pearl the tour if you don't mind" said Annabeth.

"Jolly good. You should sleep in cabin 3. Annabeth, you cabin is full. I am considering sending some older campers to other cabins or set tents for them. It's a bit crowed right now" said Chiron.

"Thank you, Chiron" said Annabeth.

"How are things at camp?" I asked changing the topic.

"Greatly normal, I must say. We are playing Capture the Flag tomorrow if you want to participate" said Chiron.

"Maybe we just might just watch. Pearl is too young to participate" said Annabeth.

"I could if you want to, Annabeth, so both of you can see me in action" I said and winked at her. Annabeth blushed a bit.

"We'll see about that, seaweed brain… I think is a bit late. Thank you, Chiron. For the coffee and everything" said Annabeth sipping her remaining coffee.

"You are welcome" said Chiron.

"Yes, thank you. We better get to the cabin" I said taking Pearl in my arms. We waved goodbye to Chiron and walked to cabin 3, my old cabin.

It was a bit dusty since no one was using it. Annabeth found a feather duster and cleaned a bit while I placed Pearl in Tyson's old bunk. It wasn't that late but we would have an early morning so we went to bed. It was nice to sleep in old bed with Annabeth in my arms. It brought me only sweet dreams and some making out in the middle of the night, just like old times when Annabeth would sneak here after the Giant War.


	13. Camp Morning

**For your knowledge, this story is 1/3. I already have the ending written.**

**Disclaimer: The plot and Pearl are mine. The rest of the HoO are Rick R.**

**13 - Camp Morning**

I woke up on an early Saturday morning by Pearl shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes and saw her looking around in front of me while Annabeth and I were hugging each other.

"Percy, good morning. Is this camp?" said Pearl softly to avoid waking up Annabeth.

"Yes, it is. We got here early last night but you were sleeping. This is my old cabin" I said as quiet as I could.

"Why there are so many sea thingies?" said Pearl looking around.

"I will explain that at breakfast. What time is it?" I said

"Morning. Percy, what's that?" said Pearl pointing to the wall where I kept Sasha's twin sword.

"It was my sister's" I said.

"Cool. Can I touch it?" asked Pearl and ran to the wall.

"Just be careful. It might be heavy for you" I said.

"I will" said Pearl and took the sword by the hilt. The sword shrank to fit Pearl's hand. I rubbed my eyes in wonder.

"Wow. That's so cool" said Pearl and swung it. The sword looked balanced in her hands. She swung to hit the bed unintentionally and the blade passed through it. Pearl got scared and dropped the sword making a loud metallic thump. Annabeth woke up and looked at us.

"What happened?" said Annabeth as she rubbed her eyes.

"Is a ghost sword?" asked Pearl in fear. She gulped and ran at me shaking scared. I got up and hugged her.

"Kind of. It can only cut monsters." I said.

"Monsters, like the one in park?" said Pearl.

"Yeap, I guess it's time" I said turning my eyes at Annabeth. She nodded at me and got up.

"Pearl, sit down. We need to talk" said Annabeth. Pearl sat down on the bed. Annabeth and I sat at either side of her. Annabeth took her hand and sighed.

"Pearl, you are special" said Annabeth.

"I know. I only bring bad luck" said Pearl looking down sad.

"That's not true, Pearl. You can see monsters and have weird dreams because you are a demigod" I said taking her hand.

"A what?" said Pearl in high pitchy voice.

"Our dad is a God. He is Poseidon, God of the Sea. That make us half-mortal or human, and half-god, so we are demigod" I said. Pearl looked at me not really believing me.

"Sure, Percy. I'm only five but I don't believe in fairy tales anymore" said Pearl snorting.

"Yes, we are. My mom is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War. All my other siblings have grey eyes as my mom. Here in camp we train to battle monsters like the one in park. The sword you had before only can cut monsters, not us or humans" said Annabeth.

"Right! So it's like that movie Clash of Titans. I saw it once. This is a good joke, guys. Can I go to explore the camp?" said Pearl getting up and looking impatiently at us.

"Sure. If anyone asks about you, just said that you are with me" I said and Pearl nodded and ran out the door. Annabeth and I sat down holding hands.

"She didn't believe us, did she?" I said.

"I don't think so, but don't worry, you didn't believe me either. It's difficult at first but once she sees all at camp, well, she will believe. We should go to train a bit. It's been since that I kicked your ass" said Annabeth and smirked at me.

"Sure, wise girl" I said. We changed clothes and we were training for ten minutes at the arena when Grover came to us.

"Hey, guy. Chiron told me you were here. What a surprise!" said Grover. I felt his eyes staring at me and Annabeth's hand in a burning question. I muttered "NO"

"Well, it has been a week full of surprises" said Annabeth dusting her clothes.

"Damn right, Percy, I saw your new sister. For a moment, I thought it was your daughter, you guys" said Grover and started laughing.

"Well, she is kind of" said Annabeth blushing slightly.

"What do you mean? You two have a daughter and never told me!" said Grover upset.

"Wait! What? Nooo. What Annabeth is trying to say is that we are going to adopt her" I said. Grover's jaw fell down in surprise.

"What?" said Grover confused and really surprised.

"Her mom just died and she has no one. So, Percy and I decided to keep her" said Annabeth.

"Wow" said Grover in awe and Pearl appeared running at me.

"Percy, this place is awesome! I met a bunch of cool kids saying that you are the coolest around" said Pearl.

"That's right" said Grover. Pearl turned at him and saw his furry goat legs. Pearl made a scary noise and hid behind my legs.

"A monster!" yelled Pearl pointing at Grover.

"What? I'm not a monster. I'm a satyr. You two haven't told her?" said Grover folding his arms.

"We tried" I said scratching my head in annoyance. Grover threw me a hard stare almost as mean as Annabeth's.

"Well. I will do it. I have practice in the topic. Come with me, Pearl" said Grover. I felt Pearl shaking behind my legs. She was petrified and unable to move.

"Pearl, he is Grover, our friend. He is not a monster. He won't hurt you" said Annabeth softly at Pearl stroking her hair.

"Sure?" said Pearl with a shaking voice.

"Pretty sure" said Annabeth smiling.

"OK, I'll go" said Pearl reluctantly.

"You know what? Annabeth, maybe you should do it. Grover is not as diplomatic and tactful as you, besides I need some bff time with him" I said casually. Annabeth and Grover looked at me in doubt. Pearl got my riff.

"Percy, is he your best friend?" asked Pearl.

"Yes, he is, besides Annabeth of course" I said grinning at her.

"Smooth, Jackson. I get it… Let's go, Pearl. I will explain you everything" said Annabeth. Pearl nodded at her and both took hands and left us alone.

I waited for them to be far for reach. Grover gave me high-five at me like old buddy that we are.

"So, what happened? I thought you came to show off your engagement in my face" said Grover.

"Pearl interrupted us. A monster was chasing her near us. This whole week has been tough" I said rubbing my neck. I was emotionally drained only thinking about it.

"I feel it was hard. So what are your plans about the ring?" said Grover.

"I don't know yet… Wait! I just had a brilliant idea. I will propose here tonight on the beach" I said excited. It was really a superb idea.

"Sure, Percy. I will help you. I will go to the Demeter cabin for flowers and decoration" said Grover and we high-fived again. I was smiling so hard that I felt like pulling a facial muscle.

We walked to breakfast table to eat. We were eating almost full when Annabeth and Pearl sat with us in Poseidon table. Annabeth explained at Pearl how to get food around here. Pearl just nodded in awe.

"So?" I asked at Annabeth looking at Pearl.

"So, everything is fine" said Annabeth looking at her then at me.

"So, Annabeth why aren't you in your table?" asked Grover raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's packed, besides I like eating with you guys" said Annabeth

"So, you have to eat and sleep with your brothers and sisters only?" asked Pearl between bites.

"Yes" I said.

"How boring! It's only me and you, Percy" said Pearl annoyed.

"I know" I said in exaggerate high pitched voice. Everybody laughed.

After breakfast, we took Pearl to the archery ring, the armory, inside Annabeth's cabin, the strawberry fields and lake. Pearl was exhausted but happy.

We were eating lunch when Chiron made a big announcement: "After lunch, we play Capture the Flag in honor of our new camper: Pearl, daughter of Poseidon" I heard people gossiping around us about my sister: typical Camp behavior. Chiron cleared his throat and there was silence.

"The red team will be Apollo, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Iris, Hypnos, Nike and Hermes against the blue team: Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Tyche and Poseidon. You know the rules: all is allowed except killing each other" said Chiron.

"Brother, are we going to fight?" said Pearl excited pulling my shirt.

"Not you. You are too young. I don't think any armor will fit you. I will fight and you and Annabeth will watch me" I said smiling. I couldn't wait.

"It's a bit unfair. Apollo and Ares together are dangerous" said Grover.

"Also Aphrodite and Hephaestus… I will go. I need to go to help for the strategy. Bye" said Annabeth and ran to her table. Pearl was astonished by Annabeth's behavior. Grover and I just sighed. It was the typical Annabeth that I loved.


	14. Putting Pieces Together

**Finally, the plot is getting confusing and darker. Pearl is more than meets the eye. **

**One of my favorite chapter, tons of fun writting it. You need to read "Half of a Perfect Storm" to get a lot of it.**

**Disclaimer: HoO and PJO is not mine. I wished but not.**

**14 - Putting Pieces Together**

We were on the table having lunch. Grover and I talked about the camp while Pearl was deep in thought. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and said excited pulling my t-shirt: "Percy, I want my sword"

"Sure, let's go to the armory to get you one" I said.

"No, it's not in the armory. It's in our cabin" said Pearl moving my t-shirt harder.

"You don't have a sword yet" I said frowning in thought.

"Yes, I have. I dreamed about it last night. I couldn't remember until now. It's the sword I touched this morning. Let's go" said Pearl and stood up.

"What sword?" asked Grover at me.

"Hers" I said deep in thought.

"Hers? That hers?" asked Grover clearly scared.

"It's not hers. It's mine. I know… Let's go. We need to find the other one too" said Pearl annoyed. I looked in shock at Pearl.

"How do you know that?" I asked clearly surprised. There was no way Pearl would know about the other sword.

"Because I dreamed about it" said Pearl annoyed at me as she pulled my t-shirt.

"Wait. Pearl, what did you exactly dream?" I asked to Pearl clearly preoccupied.

"Well, I was in a Greek beach with my mom. I had one sword in my hand and I was drawing with it in the sand. My mom took a swim and returned with the other in her hand. She gave it to me and I don't remember what else" said Pearl staring at me. I could see she was saying the truth.

"The other sword is gone. I lost it in the sea five years ago. Sorry" I said to Pearl. Her eyes watered.

"You lost it? Can we ask dad to look for it? He is the King of the Sea" said Pearl wiping her tears.

"I guess we can try. We can go to the cabin and make an IM" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"IM?" asked Pearl.

"Iris Message. That's our way to communicate. It's like a videocall… Pearl, you must never use the telephone. It attracts monsters. OK?" said Grover. Pearl nodded at him. We went to the cabin and Grover went somewhere else mumbling something about Juniper.

In our cabin, Pearl ran and picked up the sword from the floor. She was swinging happily and said almost singing: "See, it's mine. It's perfect in my hand"

"Ok, if you say so. I can't find drachmas. Could you check Annabeth's purse?" I said after moving stuff around.

"OK" said Pearl and took Annabeth's purse in her hand. She dropped her sword in the floor, sat on her bunk and took out things from the purse and an half of Drachma fell on the covers.

"My lucky charm" said Pearl. I approached at her who was examining her coin.

"It won't work, we need a complete one" I said looking at the stuff in the bed. I found one under a bubblegum wrapper and took it.

Suddenly, she gasped in surprise. She jumped in the bed happily and yelled: "I found it. I found it"

"What did you find?" I asked in surprise.

"My other sword" said Pearl giggling.

"How? What? When?" I asked in complete surprise. Pearl looked at me and showed me her lucky charm.

"Pearl, that's just a broken coin. Come on, let's call dad" I said and walked to the fountain (which Annabeth repaired after I destroyed it a couple of years ago) in the middle of the cabin. Behind me, I heard a flipping metallic sound then a loud metallic thump. I turned around and saw the other sword.

"How?" I asked walking to Pearl.

"Told you. I found it. It was with me all the time" said Pearl grinning.

"Wait. What did you do exactly?" I asked still pretty much surprised.

"Well, I flipped my lucky charm and it became my sword. See, now I have both of them" said Pearl pointing to the floor where both swords laid.

"How did you know to do that?" I asked talking Pearl's shoulder with my hands. I probably shook her a bit. I was really surprised. Sasha's lost sword was under my nose for over a week.

"I just knew" said Pearl shrugging.

"It's the other half… Wait here. I need to talk to Chiron. Don't go anywhere. The game is about to start and things get dangerous" I said. Pearl nodded at me.

I ran at full speed at the big house. Chiron was in the porch. Grover saw me running and met me there at the stairway.

"Chiron, something weird just happened" I said sweating still in shock.

"What happened?" asked Grover.

"I don't know where to start… Pearl had a dream and she says that Sasha's twin swords are hers. I had one in our cabin and she just happened to have the other half, the one that disappeared with Sasha. Her mom found her as a drachma in the beach when she was younger and gave it to Pearl. It's Pearl's lucky charm" I said. I heard myself and I sounded crazy.

"Percy, some weapons choose their masters like yours and Piper's. I must say it's a big coincidence that her own mother gave her weapon. A blessed weapon is rare and pretty lucky too" said Chiron casually resting importance to the situation.

"But something is odd. How is it possible?" I said in confusion.

"Syndesinerou (Water link) is an ancient weapon used for children of Poseidon each generation. It's deathly but a bit temperamental. Only a strong warrior can bend it to his/her will" explained Chiron.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I demanded.

"Well, you were in great distraught after the war and you never asked… Before Sasha, that weapon belonged to Ferdinand Magellan, a sea explorer. It was lost in the last expedition of Magellan in 1822. Sasha found her in Spain during a quest a century later" said Chiron.

"Oh" I said as I hit realization that Riptide chose me many years ago. I was freaking out for nothing.

"Percy, the game is about to begin you should get ready" said Grover putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure. Could you take care of Pearl? She must only watch" I said and Grover nodded.

We walked to my cabin. Pearl was sitting on her bunk. She was watching in concentration at her drachma moving around like memorizing it.

"We are back" I said grinning at Pearl

"Ok" said Pearl looking at us and put her drachma in her pocket.

"Grover will take care you while I fight. You just watch. Understood?" I said. She nodded. I put armor and we left to the forest.

The game was about to start. I couldn't find Annabeth anywhere before starting the game. I talked to the cabins leaders' minutes before the game for the strategy which basically was: I get the flag, the rest covers me.

I waved at Grover and Pearl who were over a big trunk next to Chiron as spectators. I could hear Pearl cheering me up and I couldn't understand the actual words. I heard the signal and ran to Zeus' Fist.

Knowing Ares cabin, I would find the flag there. I ran and fought my way through. Once there, I found the flag highly guarded by Ares and Apollo campers. It took me a while but I immobilized all of them. I was about to grab the sword when I heard a pulling sound and I flew. It was a trap. I was upside down without sword.

From the shadows, a person emerged. I saw Annabeth smirking at me. Of course, it was her plan all along. She walked right below me.

"Having fun, wise girl?" I said loud.

"A bit, seaweed brain. Pearl?" said Annabeth with a wide smile in her face.

"With Grover and Chiron. We need to talk. Let me go" I said

"Do you think I am going to believe that?" snorted Annabeth.

"We found the other twin sword" I said and I heard Annabeth gasped loudly. All of sudden, I fell hard on the ground.

"Ouch. Annabeth be more careful next time" I said standing up.

"Where?" said Annabeth excited as she walked to me.

"Pearl's lucky charm. It has been in your purse all week" I said dusting off.

"Oh, no wonder it looked weird to me when I saw it" said Annabeth softly deep in concentration.

"I love you, and thank you" I said kissing Annabeth quickly and ran to the flag. I took it and ran to the creek. Annabeth ran after me and she was mad at no measure. I have just fooled: something difficult to do to her siblings or her.

I was almost at the creek, Annabeth wasn't far behind but she won't get me in time. I reached the clearing before the creek. I turned my eyes to Pearl who was cheering loud and beaming in pride. I stopped to wave at her when Annabeth knocked me down. It was a rookie's mistake.

Annabeth got up and took the flag from the ground. She was about to run to Zeus' fist when a big scorpion appeared from the forest. I took out my sword ready to strike and protect Annabeth. It's been years since I fought one of those. Annabeth dropped the flag and took out her sword.

Suddenly, we were in the air in a net. We just fell in a trap. My sword was on the ground. Annabeth tried to torn the net with her sword but she taking too long and the scorpion had his claw ready for us.

"Hurry up" I said to Annabeth.

"I am trying. You do something" spatted Annabeth.

Water in the creek moved creating a water barrier between the scorpion and us. The water surrounded the scorpion and froze immobilizing it. I was in shock since it wasn't me doing it.

"Well thought, seaweed brain" said Annabeth and broke the net and we fell down.

"It wasn't me" I said petrified almost whispering. I looked at Pearl who was in Grover's arms unconscious. I ran to them. The game was over for me. Annabeth ran behind me.

"What happened?" I asked to Grover. Annabeth took Pearl in her arms checking her status.

"Well. You were in danger. I was going to help you, so I tell Pearl to stay here… but she was like in trance. She raised the hand, the water moved and froze the scorpion… and… and she just passed out" said Grover.

Chiron approached to us. He checked her vitals and said: "Take her to rest. She is just exhausted"

"Ok. I will take her. We can talk about this later" I said and took Pearl in arms. Annabeth and Grover were next to me. Behind me, I listened some campers cheering. Someone of the blue team took the flag over the creek and we won.


	15. Sealing the Deal

**Disclaimer: How I wished PJ was mine, but sadly is not. Mostly everything belong to Rick R.**

**15 - Sealing the Deal**

Back in our cabin, I settled Pearl down on her bed. I took a shower while Annabeth and Grover kept an eye on her. I was still in shock. Pearl was even more powerful than me. It took me years to be able to do that and she did it at the first try.

"Percy. Are you OK?" said Annabeth opening the shower curtain.

"I don't know, just in shock" I said weakly and closed the water flow. Annabeth was staring at me. She was preoccupied for me a lot. I had spent probably 20 minutes in the shower when I only take like 4.

"How is Pearl?" I asked wrapping the towel on my waist.

"Sleeping. Grover just left. He said something about Demeter campers" said Annabeth. I tensed a bit. I have totally forgotten about my plans.

"Are you going into the shower?" I asked.

"I think so. Percy, I love you" said Annabeth.

"Me too" I said and we kissed. Annabeth took a shower while I got dressed and watched Pearl sleeping. Minutes passed Grover came back quietly as he could y muttered at me: "All ready". I nodded and muttered back "Keep an eye on her". He nodded and left the cabin.

I searched in my bag for the little velvet box. I took it back from my mom's place yesterday. I took the ring out of the box and I hid it in my pocket. I waited for Annabeth to come back from the shower, but she was taking too long. I entered the bathroom to find her brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She looked at me in the reflection raising an eyebrow.

"I want to take you to the beach for a walk" I said.

"Ok, but can we go to the Big House first?" said Annabeth.

"Sure. Hurry up. I kind of want to watch the sunset with you" I said blushing a bit. Annabeth nodded and looked down also blushing.

I waited outside nervous. This was it. Finally, no matter what I had to propose to Annabeth today. Annabeth came out looking normal but I could tell that her hair was a bit different and had lip-gloss on her lips.

"Are we going to leave Pearl alone?" said Annabeth.

"Don't worry. Grover is coming really soon. Let's go" I said and took her hand. We walked in silence to the big house.

Eerily, there was no one around the big house. Some campers waved at us or high-fived me since I won. Annabeth wasn't happy about it by the way.

"Here we are" I said at the stairways of the big house. Annabeth faced me taking my two hands and kissed me gently.

"What are you doing? Chiron will scold us if he sees us" I said.

"Don't worry. I have permission to kiss you anywhere I want as long as we keep PG" said Annabeth giggling.

"Ok, whatever. Come on, let's go the beach" I said pulling her hand but she refused to move.

"Later, Percy. I have to tell you something important" said Annabeth a bit excited.

"What is it?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, this is where we met, remember?" said Annabeth playfully.

"Yeah, I had just fought the minotaur, so?" I said wondering where it was this going.

"I talked to a coworker who just adopted and she told me that we had better changes to keep Pearl if we are a married couple. So, I am here right now in the place we first meet asking you to marry me" she said in happy tears. I opened my mouth in shock. She proposed to me first. Hey, that was my job!

I saw her eyes looking for my answer and kissed her hard. I wanted to answer her with this kiss. She replied at me. I could feel her need and hunger at me. I broke the kiss before someone saw us.

"You, daughter of Athena, read my mind. I knew you were smart but not mind-reader smart" I said grinning at her.

"So, you want to get married too" said Annabeth a bit dumbly.

"Damn right, not-so-Wise-Girl today" I replied giggling at her. We just hugged for a while. I could see that the sun was setting.

"Let's go the beach. I told you I want to watch the sunset with you" I said pulling her hand and we ran smiling at each other.

At the beach, Grover and the Demeter's campers placed an arch of flowers in the exact place we had our epic first underwater kiss. Annabeth gasped in surprise looking to the flowers.

"It's beautiful" said Annabeth and turned to me to find in one knee holding her ring in my fingers. She was crying tears of joy.

"Annabeth, I love you beyond measure. You are my better half. I want to spend what is left of our strings together. Would you marry me?" I said grinning at her.

"Yes, seaweed brain" said Annabeth and stood up and placed the ring in the finger.

"It's gorgeous" she said examining the ring.

"You can thank Tyson later" I said. I took her in my arms and kissed her into mind-blowing first kiss like as an engaged couple. I wanted to have her right here right now, but I had to settle with her lips on mine.

We kissed until the first star was on the sky. We walked back to our cabin. Pearl was awake talking with Grover and Chiron. Grover saw our face and Annabeth's hand and jumped at us in hugs and congratulations. Pearl also ran at us and I caught just in time to hug us.

"Grover told me. I will be flower girl and wear a beautiful white dress like yours, Annabeth" said Pearl grinning at us.

"Congratulations" said Chiron patting my shoulder.

"Thanks. Pearl, how are you feeling?" I said

"Great. I guess I was so tired from all exploring camp. Grover said that I fell asleep and missed how you attacked a scorpion. Sorry, if I miss it" said Pearl sadly. Annabeth was about to say something but one look of Chiron and stayed quiet. Now, it wasn't the time to discuss my sister's abilities.

"I am starving. Let's go to eat. We have to celebrate" said Grover taking Pearl off my arms and raising her to the air. Pearl laughed happily in the air.

"Sure thing" I said and we went to the dining pavilion.

When it was time to do the tribute, I explained to Pearl how it was done and how the food ended up in Tartarus somehow. She laughed at me and said loud while throwing her food in the fire: "Dad or whoever, thank you for let Percy found me"

"Dad. We need to talk and bring Athena if you can" I murmured as I threw the food.

Dinner went fine. Campers, satyrs, nymphs, well; everybody came to the table to congratulate us. Annabeth beamed of happiness showing the ring. Juniper came and sat with us next to Grover. They were still a happy couple in love. They would hold hands while Annabeth and Juniper started planning wedding details.

After dinner, we sang and laughed. Annabeth would never leave my hand, kissed me now and then, and even looked at her ring smiling. She was glowing in happiness.

Our day ended with Pearl sleeping in her bed, and Annabeth and I making quiet sweet love.

**AN: Finally, Annabeth got the ring. It took 15 chapters to get there and I am happy of how it happened. Annabeth is really trying...**


	16. Mortal Parents

**Disclaimer: Pearl and plot is mine. Brother Percy and the rest of the gand is not. **

**16 - Mortal Parents**

Pearl wasn't in the cabin when I woke up on an easy Sunday Morning. Annabeth was already moving around me packing. She had a big smile in her face moving stuff with that ring in her delicate finger.

"Good morning, soon to be Mrs. Jackson" I said with a wide smile in my face. Annabeth came and kissed me.

"Good morning, let's see about that later" said Annabeth and kept packing.

"Where is Pearl?" I asked getting up and stretching my limbs.

"Some Aphrodite's campers kidnapped her for measures and look in catalogues for flower girl dresses" she said.

"Already? We haven't even set the date. I don't know if you want a fall or summer wedding. What color my tie is going to be or even the location" I said freaking out.

"Don't worry about it. I think that we could get married here or at least near so your mom can be there. I think the soonest the best. Thanksgiving maybe? Just remember how Bridezilla got Pipper last year, so quicker the better… and about your tie, I think silver is a good color on you" said Annabeth closing her bags.

"OK, whatever you want. You have full reign on this. I just want you next to me in the altar" I said with a mischievous smile.

"That's so sweet… I have to talk to my dad about us getting engaged. I don't know how he is going to react?" said Annabeth looking for drachmas in her purse.

"Don't worry. I have already talked to him last month" I said

"You did?! You talked with my dad. How was it?" said Annabeth nervous.

"Let's just say it was a long and awkward IM conversation between two clueless guys, thank Gods, you step-mom was around to help me to translate. He wasn't jumping in joy but he loves you and wants you happy" I said and went to the bathroom.

Afterwards, Annabeth and I headed for breakfast. Grover and Juniper joined us to eat. We talked and laughed about old times. Annabeth and Juniper exchanged ideas for the wedding. Some campers congratulated us again.

After breakfast, I went to a very girly cabin, Aphrodite's. I knocked and a little girl around ten opened the door.

"Yes?" she said in wonder.

"Hi, I'm looking for Pearl, my sister?" I said. The girl gasped when she realized who I was.

"Pearl, you brother is here" yelled the girl.

"Percy, come inside" yelled Pearl at us from somewhere inside the cabin.

"Can I?" I asked. The girl smiled and let me in.

I found Pearl sitting with a bunch Aphrodite's girls flipping magazines and making comments.

"Hi, Percy. I like this one. It's pretty" said Pearl pointing to a dress in the magazine. Her long blond hair was braided with flowers and ribbons.

"We'll see. Did you have breakfast? Annabeth and I were expecting you as well as Grover and Juniper" I said.

"Yes, Marie, Amber and Susy brought me some food" she said clearly absorbed at the magazines.

"Are you going to stay here? I thought you wanted to train" I said.

"Mmmm. Can I stay a bit longer? One more hour? Please?" pleaded with big puppy eyes. Some girls around us gasped. She did look cute.

"OK. One hour. I want you in the arena. Understood?" I said clearly sounding like a parent. I scared myself.

"Sure, thanks. Now, out" said Pearl.

I left and trained with Annabeth which wasn't bad. We spent half of the training, making out. Pearl came one hour later like she said. Annabeth sat down to rest while I started training with Pearl. I was about to give her a random sword went she took out her lucky charm from her pocket and flipped it. The drachma became the double ended spear or twin jointed swords of my new sister.

"Are you going to use it?" I asked.

"Sure, Percy. It's mine. I have to learn how to use it anyway" said Pearl shrugging.

I taught her how to swing properly without getting tired with was difficult since she was using a longer weapon that mine. For a moment, I wished Clarisse was here to help me. I am not expert in spears. Anyway, we trained for over 20 minutes before Pearl quitted by calling me a Dictator. Annabeth laughed so hard at that comment.

After training, I took Pearl to stables to meet the pegasi. Blackjack was outside eating fresh hay.

"What's up, boss? I see you brought the little boss lady that everybody is talking about" thought Blackjack.

"Percy. I understood him. We can talk with winged horsies?! WOW" said Pearl excited. She was really impressed that she could talk with them.

"Wanna a spin or two, little boss lady?" thought Blackjack and Pearl gave me her puppy eyes pleading. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded.

"Hurray" yelled Pearl and I helped her to climb Blackjack. I sat behind her to help her not to fall off. We gave a couple of loops around Camp before returning to the stables.

Porkpie was waiting for us. Then Blackjack and Porkpie made her laughed with our crazy adventures. We said goodbye to them and went for lunch.

Lunch was fun. Pearl tired all of us talking about the Pegasi and dresses. Grover and Juniper ate with us again. After lunch, we said goodbye to Chiron, Grover and Juniper and drove back to New York.

We got to my mom's house for dinner before four in the afternoon. Traffic wasn't that slow today so we made it in good time.

My mom opened the door at us and Annabeth flashed her new ring in her face. My mom shrieked in happiness and hugged us.

"Paul, now you can open the champagne" yelled my mom. I heard a cork popping out in the kitchen.

My brothers got out of their room to meet us.

"Hi… So finally, are you going to do my sister Annabeth an honest woman?" said Peter. I didn't know whether laugh or hit it. I blushed red in embarrassment, so did Annabeth.

"Where did you listen that?" I asked giggling.

"Mom" said Peter. My mom turned red.

"Peter, you don't have to repeat everything I said" said my mom embarrassed.

"Hi, Peter, Patrick. Let's go to play" said Pearl and the boys nodded at her. They went to the boys' room and closed the door.

Paul appeared from the kitchen holding four flutes full of champagne. He gave one of each of us.

"I propose a toast for the happy couple. I must say: Percy you got us worry of a moment. I thought you might never propose after last week… For the happy couple" said Paul. We clicked our glasses and sipped champagne.

Suddenly, Annabeth turned at me and said "Last week?"

"I was going to propose on our Anniversary/my birthday but Pearl appeared" I said playfully.

"Oh" said Annabeth and kept drinking her champagne.

"You didn't know?! Paul!" said my mom and we all laughed.

"I want to hear every single detail. Annabeth you will help with dinner and tell me everything" said my mom and dragged Annabeth to the kitchen. Paul and I were left alone.

"Congratulations. You and Annabeth will be very happy. Have you two decided anything about the wedding?" said Paul.

"Well, nothing set in stone. I guess… I don't know really" I said scratching my head.

"Don't worry. The most important things to decide are the size and location. The rest are minor details… Say, since we have nothing to before dinner, let's go to play basketball" said Paul and just nodded.

We went to a basketball court two blocks down the street. I must say it had been a while since I played with Paul. He still has game. We were tied 14-14 when Paul's phone ringed. It was my mom calling us to dinner, so we rescheduled the rematch for next week. Sometimes I wished my mom would have married Paul instead of Gabe from the beginning. I would have had the perfect childhood and probably older brothers too.

Dinner with my family, my beautiful fiancé and new sister went splendid. Annabeth was still glowing in happiness. Pearl told my brothers, mom and Paul everything about Camp. Paul told us about how his basketball team won the semifinals but lost the finals.


	17. God Parents

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick is the man behind the PJO and HoO but I am the woman behind Pearl, Sasha and this plot.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters. I felt like in a soap opera. I can picture the tension and the dramatic music in the background.**

**17 - God Parents**

After dinner, Annabeth and I went home alone. My mom invited Pearl to stay over since she didn't have school yet and we had to work tomorrow. I really have to look for a preschool for Pearl this week.

In the moment I stepped inside our apartment, Annabeth attacked me with hunger kisses and hot caresses. I guess this was our only chance to be loud and just wild for a while. She jumped at me wrapping her long legs around my hips. I tried to get to bed with her lips on me kissing hungrily my lips, neck and chest. I stumbled and knocked some things on our way. We fell on the bed with Annabeth lying on her back and me on top of her. Now, it was my time to kiss her. She removed my shirt fast and I was way through her sundress when I heard the door knocking lightly but persistently.

"Ignore it" said Annabeth.

"Sure?" I said.

"Pretty sure" she said and nibbled my ear. I moaned loud at her antics.

The knocking grew louder and more persistently. I stopped annoyed looking at the door and Annabeth rolled her eyes at me and said "Ok, go, but be quick or I'll start without you"

"Really?" I grinned. She rolled her eyes at me again pushing me out of her. I sighed and put on my shirt which was in the floor.

I went to open the door and I found my dad waiting for me with Lady Athena at her side. My dad was wearing a tropical shirt and blue pants. Annabeth's mom was wearing a long pleaded skirt and a sleeveless top. Both were wearing barely amused looks at me. They clearly knew what we were doing.

"Sorry to disturb you, son, but you wanted to talk with me. So, here I am" said my dad entering my apartment.

"Hi, dad, Lady Athena. We were not expecting you right now. We were kind of busy" I said trying hard not to blush.

"I can see that" said Lady Athena with a cold menacing stare. She wasn't happy at me at all, not now or never.

"Well, dad. I am keeping Pearl and…" I said and Annabeth came from the bedroom more composed and less blushing that me.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" said Annabeth in surprise.

"I came to break your engagement, of course, daughter; I do not approve this at all. I really thought this was only a temporary infatuation. You are set for better things that marrying this boy and raise his sister" said Lady Athena. Annabeth looked like she had been slapped hard. Her eyes were wide with fear, shame, hurt and just shock.

"Sorry, Mother but it's my life" stammered Annabeth.

"Excuse me, Lady Athena but there is no way you are going to talk to Annabeth like that in our home. Apologize to her NOW" I said loud and clear.

"Excuse myself? I think you're a mistaking me for the wrong goddess, sea spawn" said Lady Athena.

"Apologize to her NOW" I said setting my foot down. Lady Athena looked ready to attack me.

"Athena, we are not here to fight and you promise to behave" said my dad trying to ease the situation. Lady Athena threw a murderous look at him and sighed.

"I did promise. I don't want anyone to think that I cannot keep my word like others that I know" said Lady Athena clearly meaning my dad having me breaking his own vow.

"I am sorry daughter if I insult you" she did apologized at Annabeth.

Annabeth was at the edge of tears and just nodded.

"Congratulations, son and Annabeth. I hope you are very happy" said my dad giving me and Annabeth a hug.

Lady Athena looked up and down our apartment and said: "Daughter. This place is beneath you"

"We are saving for something better" said Annabeth meekly.

"Cut them so slack, they are still young" said my dad.

"My daughter deserves better" said Lady Athena looking directly at me. I got the indirect: she truly loathed me. Annabeth looked away in sadness.

"Well, I think these calls for a celebration. I will give anything as your engagement present. Just ask" said my dad smiling.

"Really, dad, thanks. I don't know what to say. I will have to think about it" I said smiling.

"I will do the same. I will not be outshined by him" said Lady Athena suddenly.

"Really, mother?" said Annabeth surprised.

"Daughter, I do not approve this at all, but I think you deserve something to lighten your day" said Lady Athena. That felt like an air-depraving blow in the guts.

I looked at our house and it was true. Annabeth deserved a better place to live and I knew what I wanted.

"Dad, I want a parcel near the beach to build our house" I said and looked at Annabeth. She met my eyes and smiled gratefully.

"That's easy, son. Just tell me where" said Poseidon.

"Annabeth?" I asked. She knew more about this that me.

"Well, Bay Ridge is a nice neighborhood. A coworker used to live there and she was very happy, besides it's near your job and Coney Island, Percy" said Annabeth.

"Done. You will receive the paperwork during the week" said my dad.

"Thanks, dad" I said with glee.

"Annabeth, you can use all the resources available in the reconstruction of Olympus to build your house. This is my gift to you" said Lady Athena.

"Thank you, Mother. I will build a beautiful house" said Annabeth and took my hand.

"Well, Athena. We should leave. I bet you have other matters to attend. Goodbye" said dad and disappeared.

"Daughter, sea spawn" said Athena and disappeared as well. Annabeth broke in loud cries. She ran and I hugged her tightly. I did my best to console her but she was heartbroken due her Mother's attitude.

On the bright side, we would have soon a house. We spend the rest of the evening just hugging each other in bed and talking about our planes for the new house.


	18. Deliveries

**Disclaimer: PoJ and HoO belong to the ever awesome and super fine Uncle Rick. **

**Author's Note: The story is taking a little break of all the drama but it will get better. I promise.**

**18 - Deliveries**

Monday morning! I broke my mark today in time and length, then breakfast, shower and to the office. Work was normal. I used my break to Google some schools near Bay Bridge. I found a very preppy one name Poly Prep Country Day School. I don't think Pearl is for that kind of school. Other was Adelphi Academy of Brooklyn, it looked nice but I had to pay around fifteen thousand every year. That was pricy though we weren't going to pay rent anymore… I had almost quitted when I found a public school, 264. It could be. Of course, I had to talk to Annabeth first.

In the bathroom and trying not to raise suspicions, I called my mom to check on Pearl. They were watching a movie in the living room. Pearl asked me to stay another night. I was reluctantly but I let her in the end.

I also called my friends to invite them on Saturday to our house for an engagement dinner also to meet Pearl. I must say: Piper was so excited that she really looked like a Daughter of Aphrodite. So, Jason and Piper were in. I tried to contact Hazel then Frank and nothing.

When I called Leo, he told me that Hazel was on a quest and Frank was following her behind without Hazel knowing. Leo was coming too.,, Nico was doing some Hades' job, so he couldn't but sends congratulations. I even talked to Thalia but she was on hunter duty.

Grover was coming without Juniper because she couldn't go so far in a woodless environment. I totally understand that. Finally, Chris and Clarisse were on the Sea of Monsters on some crazy getaway vacation according to Grover and out of reach.

So in the end: Jason, Piper, Leo and Grover were coming on Saturday. 4 out of 11, I must say I felt the love. (big sarcasm).

After work, I went home to expect the delivery men. I needed to put everything ready to Pearl. I cleaned the house, even laundry while I waited. Even Sean, Annabeth's friend, came for the boxes filled with books while I was waiting. The furniture arrived around four in the afternoon. I was a bit annoyed when the delivery men brought the packages in. I had been waiting for them all afternoon.

I took me like two hours to assemble everything with my dyslexic and lack of Annabeth. She got home like twenty minutes I was done. That was unfair. However, I got a big kiss as reward once she also how perfect was Pearl's room.

We had dinner and we talked about preschools. She promised me to check out the options I gave her and we will probably visit them on Thursday. After dinner, I make up to her for last night a couple of times during the night. We were loud, passionate, tender, wild and so much more.

The next day was normal: running, breakfast, work and lunch. I bought some school supplies to Pearl on the way to my mom's like a backpack, some crayons, pencils and some coloring books.

At my mom's, Peter opened the door at me. He was grinning.

"What's up, Peter?" I said.

"Nothing. It's just you, me and dad. Mom, Pearl and Patrick went to the supermarket" said my little brother.

"Cool. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Can we go to play basketball?" asked Peter.

"Sure, go for your dad" I said.

"Hurray… dad, let's go the court" said Peter running to my parents' bedroom.

Paul came out and we played for one hour before returning to the house. Mom and the gang were already there. My mom was making dinner but we couldn't stay to eat. Never mind, she gave some leftover lasagna to heat up. Pearl and I went home. Probably Annabeth was already there too. By the way, Pearl loved what I got her for school.

As we climbed the stairs to our apartment, there was a package in front the door. A little box wrapped in brown paper. Nothing remarkable in the label said "Thank you for using our services. Lowes & Sons Funeral Home". It was Joanna's ashes. I picked up the box with care.

"What's that?" asked Pearl.

"Mmmm… I'll tell inside" I said and I opened the door.

"Annabeth, we are here" we said at the same time. Annabeth came out of the bedroom with a book in her hand, some architectural issue of something architectural as well.

"Hi, guys. How was your day?" said Annabeth.

"Cool. Peter and I played Candyland and I won. Mama Sally bought me a cupcake in the supermarket. Percy got me a box of crayons and a backpack too" said Pearl very excited.

"Mama Sally?" I asked intrigued.

"She told me to call her that way… Annabeth, can I call you Annie? Your name is too long and kind of a mouthful" said Pearl looking at my fiancé. Annabeth fought about it making funny faces making Pearl giggled.

"No… you can call me mama if you want" said Annabeth. Pearl nodded at her.

"Sis, your bed is here, go to take a look" I said. Pearl's face lighted up and ran to her room. I could hear her saying a loud "Wow, cool, pretty" inside.

Annabeth came at me and kissed me. I raised an eyebrow and asked: "Mama?"

She stared at me smiling: "What? Don't you like it?" she teased me.

"No, I like it. It fits you somehow" I said and kissed her. I couldn't wait for our own kids called her like that.

"What's that?" Said Annabeth and I showed her the box. She read the label of the box in my hand and gasped.

"So soon. Should we tell her?" said Annabeth preoccupied. Annabeth was trying hard not to cry of Pearl's sake.

I shrugged and said "Not today at least. I will put the box in the closet for now". I walked to the closet and hid the box in it.

We had a lovely dinner eating my mom's lasagna. Tonight, Pearl would sleep in her brand new bed and I with Annabeth where I belonged, no more couch for me. Everybody got ready for bed. I even read a story to Pearl. Annabeth got a book of fairytales in Greek in a bookstore on the way home.

Finally, I was sleeping and probably dreaming in nothing in particular when I heard hurried tiptoed steps outside the room. The door quietly opened and Pearl sneaked into our bed and between us. Annabeth was quietly snoring and didn't notice the new warm body in the room

"What's wrong?" I said in a low voice.

"I can't sleep. I miss my mom. Can I sleep with you?" said Pearl sniffing. She had been crying.

"I know you miss her. Ok, you can sleep with us" I said and kissed Pearl's forehead. She sighed and slept immediately. I did too.


	19. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I really wish I created such wonderful characters as Percy Jackson and gang... I can only dream. Please, don't sue me.**

**19 - Dinner**

I woke up on lovely Saturday morning. The week passed by fast. Annabeth got out of work early on Thursday and visited the preschools by herself and now my sister will attend this Monday to her first day of school at PS 264. I will be the one to take her. For some nights, Pearl had ended sleeping with us. I wasn't complaining but I missed our nightly activities.

During the week, the social worker came to interview me and I filled tons of paperwork but on the bright side, Pearl was ours temporally and definitely ours around January. Everything was just so easy and quick that I guess my dad had something to do with. Pearl and I had spent our afternoons watching TV or in the playground.

On Friday, Mom and my brothers visited us and we took them to the playground and to eat ice cream. Annabeth got home quite late that evening. Pearl was already sleeping and I was waiting for her and watching TV. We had a late dinner together. While we were eating, she said: "I have the blueprints ready to go"

"What blueprints?" I asked.

"For our house, dummy" she said kissing my nose.

"Already?!" I said amazed.

"Well, I had them for a long time. It's my dream house after all. I just spend all afternoon making some changes like an extra room for Pearl and minor things" said Annabeth beaming of happiness.

"Great, wise girl" I said.

"Tomorrow, I will go to the Olympus to make the schedule to start the constructions ASAP. Can you handle the dinner party without me?" said Annabeth with big puppy eyes.

"Sure, love" I said and Annabeth kissed me hard. She was that happy.

So, Annabeth left quite early to the Olympus to oversee some renovations in Ares's temple and start building our house. That just sounds cool: our house.

I got up of bed to find Pearl in the living room watching cartoons.

"What's up?" I asked sitting with her in the couch.

"Phineas is building something" said Pearl pointing to the TV.

"Cool, I guess. What do you want for breakfast?" I said.

"Strawberry Pancakes with bacon, please" said Pearl

"Sure thing. I will call you when it's ready" I said and got up to cook.

We had breakfast. Then we went to the Public Library, Annabeth's suggestion actually. We really had a blast by the way and Pearl took out some books for bedtime reading. After that, we ate lunch at Sbarro and we went to do some shopping for tonight. I bought flowers for Annabeth, and the ingredients for my signature dishes: Beer-barbecued Chicken, Rosemary Smashed Potatoes and Cesar Salad. Yes, I can cook. On the way back, a hellhound found us and fought it. Pearl was really scared but I managed to protect her, sent the beast to Hades and slightly damaged the flowers.

Finally, we got home around three in the afternoon. Pearl went to her room to look her new borrowed books while I cooked. They were not difficult recipes but they still took a lot of time. Guys would be here around seven and hopefully also Annabeth. Pearl helped me to set the table and asked to my neighbor for some chairs to sit everybody.

By six thirty, the chicken was almost done in the oven. The table was settled. I took a shower and Pearl too. I was just watching TV waiting for everybody while Pearl played in her room.

Finally, the door knocked. I sighed in relief for a moment I thought nobody would come. I opened the door to find Grover and Leo standing outside.

"What's up?" I said causally.

"Awesome, dude. So you and Annabeth finally?! Congrats" said Leo and we hugged.

"Hello" said Grover and handed me a bouquet. "Juniper sent you some flowers from camp"

"Thanks. Come in" I said. The boys sat on my couch and I went for some beers to the fridge. We drank for a while waiting for our favorite new married couple and my better half.

I was almost eight when there was someone at the door. I was really hoping for Annabeth but it was Piper and Jason.

"Hi, Percy. Sorry, we are late. Congratulations. I am so happy for you. Where is Annabeth?" said Piper hugging me tightly.

"In Olympus. She is a bit late but she will be here" I said and high-fived Jason. "Good to see you, Grace".

"Congratulations, Jackson." said Jason.

"I am hungry. Can we eat?" yelled Grover from the couch.

"Me too" yelled Leo.

"Ok, let's eat. Food will get cold. I will go for Pearl" I said.

"Who is Pearl?" asked Jason.

"My new sister, long story" I said and went to her room. Pearl was playing in such concentration that she didn't realize I was there. I touched her shoulder and she turned at me.

"Let's go to eat" I said. She nodded and we left the room.

"Mika" said Pearl running at Jason. She hugged his legs hard. All were shocked. How did she know that name?

"I'm Jason" Grace said looking at Pearl.

"You look like Mika" replied Pearl.

"I'm Piper. Where did you hear that name, Pearl?" said Piper.

"I dreamed about it. Why?" asked Pearl in wonder.

"It's nothing, Pearl. Don't worry about it… Guys, let's eat" I said. Guys stared at me in confusion. I was too hungry to worry about my sister's demigod dreams.

"Sure?" asked Piper

"Pretty sure, besides if we don't eat soon, Grover will eat my couch" I said.

"Dam right" yelled Grover.

We sat on the table and ate. We talked a lot about married life, the new house and the status of missing friends. Everybody seemed to enjoy my food since I got loud compliments by Piper and Grover. Pearl asked a lot of demigods questions like whom they parents were; what abilities they have, how nice Aphrodite was in person and so on.

I glanced at the wall clock now and then. Annabeth was definitely running late. I wanted her by side to tell how I proposed after Annabeth. I had to do it without her. That was a bummer.

A bit after nine, we had already finished eating. Piper and Pearl were washing the dishes while the boys watched TV.


	20. After Dinner

**Disclaimer: PoJ is not mine. This is just for fun. Author's Note: With this chapter we finished the first half of this story. Thank you for reading.**

**20 - After Dinner**

From outside the apartment, I heard the unique sound of Annabeth's keychain opening the door. I saw Annabeth looking tired and preoccupied as she entered the apartment.

"Sorry, guys. There was a mess up there. Ares and Apollo were bickering about some statues and managed to destroy four. Aphrodite wanted a new design for her shoe closet and so on" said Annabeth leaving her coat in the closet. She walked at me, sat in my lap in the couch and kissed me.

"Miss me? I am so sorry" said Annabeth in a sad little voice.

"It's Ok. Hungry?" I said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh, that's sweet" said Grover mocking at us. Leo giggled.

Pearl and Piper came out of the kitchen. "Mama" yelled Pearl and ran to hug Annabeth.

"Hi, Pearl. It's a bit late. Do you want me to take you to bed?" said Annabeth stroking her hair. Pearl nodded at her.

"I will do it. Just sit and eat" I said giving to Annabeth a dashing smile. She nodded at me and went to kitchen with Piper.

I took Pearl to brush her teeth, put her pjs on and even read her a fairy tale. Once she was sleeping, I went to the living room to find Annabeth in the table with Jason and Piper.

"Where are the guys?" I asked sitting next to Annabeth.

"Leo said something fixing a motorcycle and gave a ride to Grover" said Piper.

"Oh, great! I guess. This thing didn't turn out like I expected" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry. It's my fault but on the bright side, construction starts on Monday hopefully we will have a new home December 1st or earlier even" said Annabeth beaming at me.

"That's great" I said kissing Annabeth.

Jason cleared his throat at us. I could feel his eyes staring at me with a burning question.

"Tell me about Pearl" said Jason.

"Grace, she is strong... I still don't have an idea how strong, neither does she. Last weekend, we went to camp. We played Capture the Flag. I almost won if it wasn't for a scorpion and a trap getting in my way. My sister saved the day using water. She moved a large quantity for the nearby creek and encapsulated the scorpion, that thing was huge, and she managed to froze the water freezing the beast. She doesn't remember doing it. That's my real concern. She is only five" I said in somber voice.

"What about she told Jason Mika?" asked Piper.

"She has dreams. She knew my dad before meeting him. She saw me training with Sasha once. She probably dreamed Mika somehow. I wished I knew the answer" I said. Jason frowned his eyebrows deep in thought.

"I guess we have to keep an eye in her. Does she have a weapon?" asked Jason.

"Well, that's the weirdest thing. She has Sasha's weapon now. She found one sword in our cabin and claimed she dreamed it before, and her mom coincidentally found the other sword as a drachma in a trip in Greece a couple of years. Her mom, Joanna, gave the drachma to Pearl as her lucky charm. I have to tell you. I was really spooked about it last week. I talked to Chiron immediately and he told me not to worry because some weapons choose their masters. Her weapon once belonged to Ferdinand Magellan" I said. I could see the shocked faces of Jason and Piper.

"Oh Gods. I don't know what to say" said Jason almost stammering.

"For now, our main concern it's to make her happy. She just lost her mom one week ago. I really I don't want to think about future problems" I said. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded at me and squished my hand.

"I guess you are right somehow, but I will check with the Roman Book of Prophecies, just in case. I will talk to Lupa if I have too" said Jason.

"Grace, let it go. She is just five. She is no danger to anybody" I said in exasperation.

"I just think this is not coincidence at all" said Jason.

"What are you saying, Grace?! Tell me. That she was sent by Gaea or another ancient being? She is a demigod just like us, powerful, that's a fact… she is just five" I said loud almost yelling. I could feel my tears almost falling from my eyes. I felt betrayed somehow. Jason threw me a menacing stare.

"That's exactly what I am thinking, a powerful demigod born after a war. It could be revenge" said Jason hotly. I felt my anger rising.

"That's crazy! When in a couple of years, you have more siblings. It won't be for a crazy evil plan. It was because you Father couldn't keep it in his pants" I said it with poison in my words. I wanted to hurt him. I saw Jason's knuckles whites and almost pouncing at me. We stared at each other on the edge of jumping at each other like lions.

"Jason, I think Percy is right" said Piper nodding at me using charmspeak. She was trying to stop us for getting at each other's throats. This was supposed to be a happy occasion. Jason looked at me. I could see his concerns and hesitations about my sister. I had them too. However, I couldn't let him hurt my sister.

"Jason, Percy. I… think we should call it a draw for now" said Annabeth diplomatically.

"I guess Annabeth is right" said Piper siding Annabeth using her charmspeak. Jason and I grunted at each other. That was the best we could do right now. Things between Jason and I hadn't always been perfect. We were natural leaders and we tended to disagree a lot.

"Percy, I love you. I don't want you to take it the wrong way… I understand that you want to protect your sister but if there is anything we should be worried about. Don't you think we should at least make sure?" said Annabeth. I felt hurt. She was supposed to be on my side.

"Annabeth, you know nothing" I spatted at her and got up. I felt betrayed and hurt. I looked at her. She was crying but I wasn't apologizing yet. Jason and Piper stared at us in shocked.

"Sorry guys. It's late. Thank you for coming" I said and they nodded. Jason and Piper stood up and waved us goodbye. I heard the door closing and Annabeth's sobs. I stood there waiting for something to happen.

"Percy. I'm sorry" said Annabeth taking my hand looking at the floor. Her voice was weak, sad and broken. I did that.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I understand that you don't want Pearl here. You just do it to make me happy. I am sorry if I put you in this situation. I cannot let her alone. I just can't" I said looking at her. She looked fragile crying in her chair just holding my hand.

"Percy. I'm so sorry if you feel that way. It's true. I didn't want her at first. It was too much to handle… but I want her here with us. I want us to be a family… However, I cannot shake the feeling that she is the piece of something important. She scared me in camp. The whole weapon coincidence is just so bizarre and terrifying. I am scared that she might hurt you or our kids someday" said Annabeth sobbing.

"I know. I am a bit scare myself but not for her. I am scared that whatever is coming I might not be able to protect you and Pearl. I always feel like that… Pearl is just a girl who needs to be loved. Are you going to shut her down because you are scare of her like you stepmom was of you?" I said and Annabeth cried harder. I hit the nail.

"Oh, Gods" said Annabeth and went to our room to cry. I sighed and I didn't follow her. I slept in the coach again.

In the middle of the night, Pearl got up and went for me at the couch. She moved me lightly waking me up.

"What's up?" I said lowly.

"Percy, why are you here?" she asked in concern.

I yawned at her covering my mouth. "I just had a disagreement with Annabeth. Go to bed" I said rubbing her hair.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared. I had a bad dream" said Pearl almost crying. I sat on the coach and Pearl sat on my lap. I rocked her trying to make her feel better.

"Tell me what it was about" I said brushing her hair.

"I saw you in the snow. There was a monster and you fought it but you were hurt badly. I tried to run at you to help you but the monster started chasing me. Then another monster appeared and ate you. I was so scared" said Pearl and cried hard and loud in my chest for some minutes. Suddenly, I felt Annabeth's hand in my shoulder. She sat next to me and Pearl moved to cry at her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" murmured Annabeth at me. Her eyes were puffy from crying. I took her hand and kissed her.

"I love you so much" I said and she smiled at me. Things might not be perfect right now but we will pull it through as always.


	21. Quiet and Simple Times

**Disclaimer: Pearl is mine, the rest not. Sorry, I'm not that good.**

**Author's Note: Ok, let's start the second half. Thank you for reading.**

**21 - Quiet and Simple Times**

Monday morning started in havoc. Annabeth was more nervous than Pearl about her first day school. During breakfast, she kept giving her tips about how to talk to the teachers, how to make friends and so.

I took Pearl to school. From the outside, it looked normal, clean and full of excited kids. Pearl held my hand all the way to her classroom in the first floor on the second building. She was mesmerized by the sounds, colors and smells.

Her classroom was bright and full of colors. There was reading corner with comfy chairs. There were some boxes full of crayons and other art supplies. There were six big tables for the kids to sit down. In the closest table to the teacher in the back of chair, there was a label with my sister's name inside oyster. That was cute indeed.

Most kids' parents looked older than me. They probably thought I was a teenager dad or something like. Some moms looked at me like eye candy. I guess I am still good looking. Some girls said "Hi" to Pearl and at me.

"Percy, you can leave, now. You are embarrassing me… I see you later" said Pearl letting go of my hand. Kids grow up so fast these days. I nodded and headed to the door but I was interrupted by a very nice looking woman with blond wavy hair wearing an apron.

"Are you going anywhere, sir?" said the woman meaning business.

"I have to go to work, Miss…? I said a bit terrified.

"Miss Mason. I am the teacher and you are…" said the woman.

"Nice to meet you. I am Pearl's brother. I am her legal guardian now" I said shaking her hand.

"Ahh… Mister Jackson, right? The principal and your fiancé informed me about your particular situation. I will keep an eye on her. For young kids, losing their parents is difficult almost impossible to manage. Don't worry" said Miss Mason.

"Thank you. I have to go" I said moving to the door. She intercepted me.

"Sorry, Mister Jackson" she said.

"You can call me Percy if you want. I am not that old yet" I interrupted giving her a pleasant smile. She blushed a bit.

"Percy, this is the first day of your sister. I would love for you to stay for one hour so both of you can familiarize with the classroom, your sister's classmates and parents. So you are not leaving. I won't take NO for an answer" said Miss Mason.

"Yes, Miss Mason" I said and went back to Pearl. She saw me with mortification and whispered. "Percy, go. I am fine"

"Sorry kiddo, your teacher told me to stay" I said shrugging.

I talked to the other parents. I even switched phone numbers for play dates or any kind of emergency. Some moms were stay home moms. For example: Mrs. Sanchez told that she could take care of Pearl anytime I was running late to pick her up. I was relieved somehow. You never knew when you are late because some hellhound wants to use you as a chewing toy.

Finally, Miss Mason let us go and got late at work. Gladly, I wasn't the only one: Midge and Sarah, other coworkers got also stuck at their children's schools.

After work, I went to the NYU to sign up for my final class for my remaining three credits to graduate: Academic Writing 201 or how I called it "How to torture a dyslexic demigod without weapons". I took the class Mondays and Tuesdays from two to four in the afternoon. It's was nice schedule but I had to pick up Pearl after school. Maybe I had to talk to Mrs. Sanchez sooner that I thought.

I got just in time to pick up Pearl at her first day school. Outside with the rest of the parents, I talked with Mrs. Sanchez and gladly accepted pick up Pearl those days.

On our way home, Pearl chatted nonstop about her classmates, Miss Mason, the cafeteria, the playground, etc. I must say I was so glad once we got home. My ears buzzed and my head throbbed. Pearl went to her room to play and I took the largest aspirin I could found. Annabeth got home early, I made dinner, we ate and then to bed. It was perfectly normal first day of school.

The weeks had passed by fast. It was already October and fall was in New York. The construction of the house was scheduled to be finished two weeks before Thanksgiving. Giving us time to move in and prepare everything for the wedding.

Pearl had learned a lot in school and there hasn't been monster bothering her in weeks, except for a harpy outside a bakery the other day. She was finally sleeping in her bed all night. Sometimes, she got sad after school when she saw other girls with her moms.

I haven't seen Annabeth at all on the weekends. She had been on Olympus, or at the house, or with Piper doing wedding stuff. Most of the weekends, Pearl and I go to the playground or the movies or just hang out in the apartment or at my mom's.

Frank came one weekend and dragged Jason with him. Jason apologized while we were taking Pearl to Coney Island. I accepted and we ended up training on the beach while Pearl ate a big pretzel. I hadn't seen Hazel. According to Frank, she had been super busy in Camp Jupiter. She was a strong candidate to senator on the upcoming elections.

The wedding was getting near. We had already made some very important decisions such as the

* date: they day after Thanksgiving,

* place: our new home,

* Annabeth's dress: still a mystery to me (my mom, Juniper, Piper, her stepmom, Pearl even Miss Mason knew),

* food: BBQ, very homestyle = Leo and Frank

* cake: red velvet and chocolate

* flowers: Kate Garder's flower shop

* invitations: already sent and mostly replied though no answer from Nico and Thalia yet

* bridesmaids: Thalia, Piper and Hazel

* best man: Grover

* flower girl: Pearl

* wedding bangs: Sasha's

* music: Apollo's wedding gift

School was fine, that it was what I had said to Pearl. Really, I was slowing dying of boredom and even slept during one lecture about the use of comma. On the bright side: I wasn't flunking. I got decent grades on my last two essays after some proofreading help by Annabeth.

For over a month, Annabeth and I hadn't had a moment alone. We are working, studying, helping Pearl with something, wedding stuff, new house stuff and so on…. I missed her a lot. So, I planned a surprise for her the weekend before Halloween. I sent Pearl with my mom over the weekend. I banned Piper from the apartment even paid Jason to keep her wife somewhere else but my apartment.

It was the Friday before the Halloween. Annabeth got home late as usual. She was overseeing thing on the new house after work these days. She opened the door in our apartment and just gasped in awe. I scattered rose petals on the floor. I had romantic music on. The table looked like that we ate in the restaurant in our first month anniversary in Paris. I was dashing like usual and I even made lasagna (my mom's recipe).

"Percy, WOW" said Annabeth intelligently. She came to me at the table and kissed me tenderly. She looked around mesmerized by the beauty and romantic display.

"I love you" I said looking at the beautiful grey eyes of future Mrs. Jackson. I really missed those eyes.

"I love you too. This is beautiful. What's the occasion?" she said thinking if today was important somehow.

"I just missed you. We have been so busy with the wedding, new house, Pearl, school and so on. I think we just need a break, don't you agree?" I said giving her my most mischievous smile.

"I guess I haven't given you any time. Sorry. Things have been hectic… Pearl?" said Annabeth. Her voice was full of tiredness and a bit of regret.

"On my mom's for the whole weekend. This is about us. We are not leaving this apartment until Sunday when we go for lunch with my mom and pick up Pearl, understood Miss Wise Girl?" I said kissing her neck tenderly. How I missed her tender smooth skin against mine. I let my hands travel in her back and shoulders.

"Percy, I have to make sure that the floor is placed tomorrow" said Annabeth biting her lip. She was trying to escape. She was tired and edgy though too responsible to drop everything and relax. That was the woman I fell in love a couple of years ago.

"I talked to Malcolm. He is taking over" I said biting her ear. She moaned loud since that was her weak spot and I used it to my advantage. I heard her breathing erratic and loud. She was blushing making her skin warmer and more inviting.

"Ok. Whatever you say, I'm in" said Annabeth and kissed me hard. We dropped everything and undressed in the bedroom. After a couple of hours of love making, we finally had our reheated dinner together alone and it was bliss.

It was a weekend to remember. We made love for hours, we talked about everything and we survived on delivery food. By the time, we got out of the apartment on Sunday. I was so full of Annabeth for weeks.


	22. Knocking a Door and Hoping

**Disclaimer: PoJ is not mine, sorry to dissapoint you.**

**22 - Knocking a Door and Hoping**

It was a Thursday in the afternoon right after Halloween, when the phone rang. Pearl and I were alone at the house like usual. Thankfully, the house construction was almost done. I missed Annabeth a lot.

Pearl picked up the phone and I listened in the couch.

"Hello. Jackson family. How can I help you?" she said. I taught her that. Then silence, probably the other person talking with Pearl.

"She is not here" said Pearl and I got up to the phone. It was probably another delivery guy who got lost taking something to the new house. It wasn't new lately.

"Give me the phone" I said to Pearl. She nodded and said "Percy is here"

"Hello" I said talking on the phone.

"Hi, Percy, it's Frederick" said the voice, Annabeth's dad calling us. That's unusual.

"Hi, Mr. Chase. Annabeth is out. How can I help you? I said clearly intrigued.

"We are in the airport actually, I have a big lecture tomorrow in NYU and I wanted to surprise Annabeth. We will return to San Francisco on Saturday" said Mr. Chase.

"You can stay with us tonight if you want to" I said politely.

"Thank you for the offer but we have a hotel room already, you know, expenses paid. In what restaurant where can see you for dinner?" said Mr. Chase.

"Come to our apartment to have dinner. Annabeth is running late lately. She is having a lot of work" I said.

"Ok… I just can't find the address… Honey, do you have it?" said Mr. Chase clearly not talking to me. I heard a female voice a bit far probably Annabeth's stepmom.

"Hi, Percy, it's me, Karin, could you give me the address? Frederick will probably forget it or lose it" said Annabeth's stepmom.

"Sure, Mrs. Chase, it's 51 83rd Street" I said. (NA: I am not New Yorker, so I have no idea where is that)

"Ok, we will see you in maybe one or two hours. We are going to the hotel first to check in. Do you need something for the supermarket for dinner?" said Mrs. Chase.

"Maybe dessert. Annabeth loves pumpkin pie and maybe some red wine" I said.

"Perfect, see you later, Percy" said Mrs. Chase and hung up.

"Who are coming?" asked Pearl.

"Annabeth's parents. They are coming for dinner in two hours, so you and I have some cooking to do. Don't say a thing, it's a surprise" I said.

"Cool!" said Pearl.

We started working in the kitchen. Pearl washed the veggies and set the table while I was on the stove boiling paste and stirring my stew. I must say I was a bit nervous about seeing her parents.

For once in a whole month, Annabeth was here before seven. I was so surprised when I heard the door open and she walking into the kitchen. She kissed me.

"Wise girl, it's not that I am happy to see you but why are you so early?" I said surprised.

"Jason and Piper visited me in the construction and made come home. Piper told me that I was neglected you guys and I think she is right… It smells delicious" said Annabeth picking under the pan's lids.

"Thank you. Could you take Pearl to take a bath?" I said.

"Sure" said Annabeth and left the kitchen. I heard her and Pearl talking, moving from room to room and finally the bathroom's door being shut. I sighed and kept cooking.

When Annabeth and Pearl were out the shower, food was done and I sat on the living room to watch TV. Annabeth and Pearl joined me briefly because as soon as they sat down, there was knocking in the door.

"That's weird" said Annabeth going to the door. Pearl and I stared at each other grinning. We turned to the door to see the scene unfold.

"Dad, Karin. What are you doing here?" yelled Annabeth in surprise.

"I have a lecture tomorrow, so we came for dinner. Percy didn't tell you?" said Mr. Chase stepping in. Annabeth hugged him tightly.

"I guess not. Hi, Karin" said Annabeth and hugged her too. Pearl and I walked to them.

"Hi, Annie. You have a lovely home" said Mrs. Chase. I shook their hands.

"Thank you. This is Pearl" said Annabeth pointing at her.

"Hello. I'm Karin and he's Frederick" said Mrs. Chase at Pearl.

"Hi... Mama, I'm hungry" said Pearl. Mr. and Mrs. Chase gasped in surprised and suddenly, two strong hands held me against the wall. It was Mr. Chase looking murderous at me. Pearl yelled scared while Annabeth placed her hands over his dad.

"How dare you?!" yelled Mr. Chase at me. He was beyond mad, he was furious.

"Dad, let him go. Pearl is Percy's sister" said Annabeth loudly. Mr. Chase relaxed his grip but he didn't let go yet.

"Why did she call you 'mama'?" said Mr. Chase looking murderous at me.

"Because Percy and I are going to adopt her" said Annabeth.

"What?" yelled Mr. Chased and grabbed me tighter.

"Why are you going to adopt her?" said Mrs. Chase in a mourning voice.

"She just lost her mother and Percy's is her only family" said Annabeth looking at her. My fiancé looked weird and I couldn't put exactly the finger on.

"Annabeth, are you sure?" said Mrs. Chase. She was almost tearing. Annabeth shook at bit and said looking at her stepmom "I want to". Annabeth sounded honest and I was relieved.

Mr. Chase finally let me go and Pearl ran at me. I carried her in my arms and she was crying.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to scare you" said Mr. Chase putting his hand on Pearl's head. Pearl held her tears and smiled at Mr. Chase but she continued crying on my chest.

I cleared my throat and said "Ok… let's eat while the food is hot". The adults nodded at me and I sat on the table with Pearl in my lap. Annabeth went to the kitchen to bring the food, Mrs. Chase helped her. Frederick sat in front of me and looked a bit awkward.

"Well, I'm sorry to jump in the wrong conclusion. Your sister remains me a bit of Annabeth and I guess I just lose it" said Frederick anxious.

"That's ok. It's not the first time people asked if Pearl is our daughter" I said trying to ease him.

"Still, I am sorry. Congratulations by the way" said Mr. Chase. Pearl had stopped crying and she was sitting in my lap.

"Mama's dad, can I tell you grandpa?" said Pearl all of sudden. I gasped surprised.

"If you want to" said Mr. Chase smiling at Pearl. She nodded. Annabeth and Mrs. Chase returned with the food and we ate.

We made small talked during dinner and Pearl asked Annabeth's parents what did they like to eat and simple things. We talked about the wedding plans and how the house construction was going.

After dinner, Pearl yawned a lot and was drowsing in her seat. Annabeth looked at me and I nodded it. I took Pearl to bed.

When I was back, I found Annabeth and Mrs. Chase staring at each other in tension and Mr. Chase going back and forth between them. He looked scared that they would hit each other. I sat down and held Annabeth's hand.

"I know we don't have the best relationship" said Mrs. Chase. Mr. Chase nodded at us.

"Umm" said Annabeth in despise.

"I must say I am proud of you" said Mrs. Chase. I gasped lowly and Annabeth just sighed.

"I am listening" said Annabeth tactfully.

"You are building a beautiful house with a precious family" said Mrs. Chase smiling. She looked happy at us.

"And?" spatted Annabeth.

"You are clearly a better woman and mother with Pearl that I was with you" said Mrs. Chase dropping her smile and looked sad.

"Thank you" said Annabeth honestly.

"I only hope you don't screw it up like I did" said Mrs. Chase.

"I woke up in the middle of the night fearing that. I don't want her to suffer like I did. I didn't have an easy childhood" said Annabeth sadly at the verge of tears.

"Then you are in the best track… I was young and stupid. I know that it's not the best excuse but I still love you. We were happy once… I'm so ashamed by the mistakes I did. I treated you like a ticking bomb and I was afraid that any day you would hurt us" said Mrs. Chase crying.

"Sorry, but I don't buy it" said Annabeth death cold. Mr. Chase looked hurt and gazed at her crying wife.

"I guess I did more damage that I ever imagined. Sorry" said Mrs. Chase and cried on her husband shoulder.

Annabeth looked at me. I see sadness and hurt in her. She felt guilty about the way she behaved but she was in her right.

"Annie, I guess we better get going" said Mr. Chase sad.

We all stood up and I shook hand with them. Annabeth went to our room without saying goodbye.

"Sorry and thank you for everything" said Mr. Chase carrying his crying wife.

"Have a nice fly" I said awkwardly. I really didn't know what to say at all. I waved at them and closed the door behind them.

I walked to our bedroom and found Annabeth crying in her bed. I lied next to her. She felt me and turned to cry in my chest. I brushed her hair while she cried until she fell asleep.

This didn't turn out the surprise dinner that I was hoping for. I guess I expected them to patch things up and just forget all mistakes both sides have done. I sighed stressed and slept hugging the mess that it supposed to be my fiancé.

On the morning, I was almost in front of the door the apartment getting back from my morning run when I saw Mrs. Chase outside ready to knock full of hesitation.

"Mrs. Chase, good morning" I said. She jumped scared and turned at me.

"Percy, good morning. I came…" said Mrs. Chase

"Sure, you can help me with breakfast. The girls are still sleeping, I guess" I said and opened the door. She stepped in.

"I will take a quick shower you can sit down if you want" I said pointing to the couch.

"That's ok. I will make breakfast. French toasts are ok?" said Mrs. Chase giving me a weak smile.

"Sure" I walked to the bathroom. I took my shower with my ears opened listening to any yelling or broken things, but nothing. I dried and went to the kitchen. I must say I was very surprised to find Annabeth and Mrs. Chase crying and hugging each other. That was a first.

"Hello" I said awkwardly. Annabeth and Mrs. Chase looked at me.

"Hi, Percy. Is Pearl up?" said Annabeth kissing me.

"No, yet. I will wake her up" I said smiling. Annabeth smiled back.

"You two sit. I will. It will be my pleasure" said Mrs. Chase leaving the kitchen and we sat down.

"So?" I asked.

"She apologized for everything. We talked and we are fine now. I guess. I think it was time to forgive her. Since we have Pearl with us, I guess I just understood her. It's not easy to raise a child that it's not your own, less a demigod child. I can see that now" said Annabeth and I wiped a tear off her cheek.

"It's good that you forgave each other. Both made mistakes" I said and kissed her.

Pearl came running to the table ready to school.

"Good morning, mama Karin is here" said Pearl and started eating with glee.

"Good morning, yes she is" I said kissing Pearl forehead.

"Mama, can mama Karin take me to school?" asked Pearl.

"I guess. Have you asked her?" said Annabeth. Mrs. Chase entered to the kitchen and sat with us at the table.

"Mama Karin, do you want to go with me to school?" said Pearl smiling.

"Sure, I'd love to" said Mrs. Chase.

We had a lovely breakfast and Annabeth went to work while the rest to school to drop Pearl. We had dinner with Annabeth's parents again that night and it was splendid. We made plans to come the days before the wedding with Annabeth's brothers.


	23. Reconcilement

**Disclaimer: I am happy for Pearl because she is mine. Then I am sad because the rest aren't. Dam! **

**AN: Thank you for reading.**

**23 - Reconcilement**

After weeks of Pearl insisting on visiting Camp, we decided to spend Veterans weekend at there. I asked Paul's car (I was starting to think we should buy one) and we drove right after school. I convinced Annabeth to leave work early. That was easy. Convince her to leave her house construction duties to Malcolm, was a whole different situation. House was almost complete, like 99% done.

Camp was full of life like always: kids running around, fights between cabins and laughing all around. We got there two hours before sunset. I talked to all my friends; well everybody to make a little class reunion but ONLY Jason, Piper, Clarisse and Chris agreed to come. The rest of my so-called friends were busy somewhere else, even Grover (best friend and best man) was out of town on Great Lord of the Wild duty. Leo had a chopper expo and the Stoll brothers were helping him. Thalia and Nico haven't replied at anything (wedding, dinner or just hang out); and Hazel was on Senator Campaign and Frank was helping her in New Rome.

At Camp, Jason and Piper were already there having the afternoon tea with Chiron. We walked at the big house. Annabeth carried Pearl's bag while I got the rest.

"What's up, guys?" I said at the tea drinkers. Piper looked nice in jeans and green peacock coat and Jason wore jeans, sneakers and blue pullover. Jason was grinning at us. Chiron waved at us.

"Just in time. My mom sent tea from India" said Piper.

"Lovely" said Annabeth and walked to the porch. Pearl was just behind her.

"I think I will JUST drop bags at the cabin. Thank you very much" I said annoyed. Out of the blue, a bag flew and punched me on the face.

"Thank you, seaweed brain" said Annabeth giggling as well as everybody.

I walked to our cabin. Some kids greeted at me, some asked me to train them tomorrow and some bold girls flirted at me. Thankfully, Annabeth wasn't near, otherwise those girls would be on bed rest for the whole week.

The cabin was a bit dusty since we hadn't been there in months. I decided to clean a bit since I wasn't feeling like drinking tea. I was half way through when I saw Jason leaning on the door frame.

"What do you want, Grace?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I came to talk to you" he said and sat on an empty bed near me.

"Talk" I said pitching my nose's bridge.

"I want to apologize…" he said.

"We already talk about this, drop it… let's train, so I can kick your 'sorry' ass" I said grinning wickedly.

"On the water?" said Jason.

I was about to say no, but somehow I nodded and we went to the beach.

We hadn't trained on the water for a couple of years, since right after the war. We stopped just because it remained me so much of Sasha and I felt hurt and guilty about that. I was still. I knew why she did what she did but it didn't make me better. In my book, I killed her with my bare heads. I knew that I just hurt her almost beyond repair but I should had stayed and helped her. I let her give her life for me and everybody on Argo II… Maybe it was time to get on that horse again.

On the beach, there weren't a lot of campers just some girls making sand castles.

"Do you still remember how?" said Jason snickering at me.

"Well, let's find out. Draw your sword. Grace, you are going down" I said and ran at the tide. I walked with ease like I haven't stopped doing it in years. Jason ran too and I made him walk on water like I used to do it before.

"I guess you still got it, Jackson" said Jason and swayed his sword at me. I blocked his trust and smiled.

"I still got it and you will sleep with the fishes tonight" I said remembering my sister. Jason giggled and swung his sword at me.

We trained for over an hour when Pearl appeared in the beach.

"Percy, we CAN DO THAT! COOL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I smiled and waved at her. Jason took the opportunity and kicked my sword knocking it making me fall in the water. I wasn't wet just slightly under water.

"Never lose concentration" said Jason grinning and I swore I saw a glance of my sister in him.

"It's strategy" I said and jumped back. I made a small hurricane and sent it to Jason.

Jason took his sword and drew a line in the water with enough wind to stop my hurricane.

"No bad" said Jason and the hurricane training started.

During our hitting around, Pearl watched us in awe. She cheered and yelled. I took glances at her and saw her trying to walk on the water too but she couldn't. Well, I couldn't either until Sasha taught me.

We fought until the sun started to set. Finally, we sat down on the water and we were tired, panting and happy. I rested for a couple of minutes; and then I walked to Pearl and took her in my arms while Jason hailed his hand at me and walked back to the cabins.

"Percy, I want to walk on the water too, please?!" said Pearl with big puppy eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Sure. Don't be afraid" I said putting her down. She was a bit scared and put one foot down with hesitation. Her eyes were closed and slowly opened them. She wasn't sinking and put down the other foot. She waited for a couple of seconds to really let go of me and stood up in front of me. She had such a big smile that it melted my heart. I haven't seen her that happy ever.

"Percy, I am walking" she whispered in wonder.

"Yes, you are" I said as I watched her happy running around me in circles.

"I doing it by myself?" she asked. She knew that I helped Jason.

"Not yet, I will teach you tomorrow" I said and she nodded at me.

"Percy, Pearl" yelled Annabeth at use. She was walking at us waving her hand. She was smiling but she looked worried.

"Mama, I am walking on the water" yelled Pearl and ran at her mama. Annabeth took her in her arms and out of the water. Tides hit Annabeth legs and I loved the sight of them happy and carefree.

I walked to them. I place my arm around Annabeth's waist and we carried together Pearl. Annabeth kissed me briefly in the lips and smiled at me.

"How are you?" said Annabeth preoccupied. I knew she wasn't asking about the training but Sasha.

"I guess. I finally just forgive myself. I haven't realized how much I missed doing the things she taught me until… well, I just missed her" I said.

"Miss who?" asked Pearl.

"My big sister" I said looking at Pearl. She frowned and her eyes sparkled.

"Sasha?" said Pearl. Annabeth made a small yell and just stared at her in shocked. I didn't remember a single time I mentioned the name in front of her.

"How did you know?" said Annabeth.

"I saw her in my dreams with Percy… She had my weapon before, right? Uncle Grover told me that" she said.

"Yes, she did. What was she doing in your dream?" I asked trying to understand everything. I knew her dreams were real memories like most demigods dreams.

"She was talking with you, mama, Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, Leo, Frankie Bean and another girl. You were eating. What happened to her? Why I don't know her?" asked Pearl.

"She is gone just like your mom years ago. I missed her" I said a bit heartbroken.

"I miss my mom too" said Pearl matching my feelings. She hugged me tightly and I kissed her forehead. Annabeth leaned her head in my shoulder.

Suddenly, Pearl's stomach growled and I giggled at bit.

"Let's go to eat. I know you are hungry" I said and Pearl smiled at me. Annabeth held my hand while I carried Pearl in my other arm; and we walked to the dinner pavilion.

In the pavilion, Piper was with her sisters sitting on the Aphrodite table surely talking about Annabeth's wedding stuff. I could tell because she threw a murderous look at me making me clear to stay away. Jason was sitting alone in his table.

"I will go with my siblings" said Annabeth letting go my hand walked to her table. Clarisse and Chris were there in their tables sharing war stories to younger campers.

"I guess is just you and me" I sighed and said at Pearl. She giggled.

We ate a wonderful dinner. Jason ate with us. Pearl made questions about Sasha and for the first time in five years I talk about her without pain or regret. I promised Pearl to show her photo album in the cabin. It has been there since we came back from war.


	24. Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer: Why am I not as good as Rick Riordan? I am just a humble fanfic writer. Only Pearl is mine and she is good.**

**Author's note: 10 favs, 10 followers and 4 reviews may not sound a lot, but I don't care. I appreciate it for a 1000. Thank you for reading!**

**24 - Bedtime Story**

After dinner, we went to the cabin. Annabeth told us she would stay with her new cabin leader for some tips of wining Capture the Flag like they need it, ha ha. Our cabin was dark and felt lonely with just the two of us.

Pearl changed her clothes into sleepwear while I looked on a closet full of old campers stuff, older death siblings. I called that closet "The Graveyard". I found the photo album easily since I could remember where it was. I helped Pearl to brush her teeth and we went to her bed. I tucked her in and snuggled next to me. I opened the photo album carefully.

"It's old and dirty" said Pearl at the sight of dust in it.

"I guess. It has been in the closet for years" I said and I showed her the first picture. "This is Sasha, she was born in Russia, a big cold country. This is her mom"

"Natasha" said Pearl. I was confused.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"She looks like a Natasha. She is pretty" Pearl said looking at her. For the time, I really stared at the woman. She had black short wavy hair and fair skin. She looked like Snow White.

"Yes, she is. They lived in the snow like us soon in winter" I said and Pearl nodded. I turned the page. It was the picture of Camp all her siblings in front of our cabin. I hated that picture. I felt nothing but envy at the sight of at least of dozen of siblings living together while I was alone here over the summers.

"These are her brothers and sisters. Once this cabin was full of life, you would have tons of sisters to play with" I said and pointed at Sasha "This is her"

"She is pretty, my other sisters too and my other brothers look like you and me" said Pearl in awe. I could see her eyes turning sad as she stared at the picture. She also wanted a cabin full of siblings to live with.

I sighed and I turned the page again. I could see the confusion in Pearl. It wasn't our camp.

"This is the other camp where Jason and Frank are from: the Roman Camp. Sasha went to the other camp to visit them and she stayed" I said and turned the page. "At first, they didn't trust her. It wasn't like today. However the leader…"

"Mika" said Pearl. Yeah, I forgot she knew that.

I turned the page. "Yes. Well, this is the other cabin. These are your other brothers and sister and… this is Sasha" I pointed to the young fifteen year old girl. Indeed, Sasha was pretty at 15. She didn't look much different when I met her at 20 something. She already had at 15 the mean powerful aura around her.

"She looks happy" said Pearl. Yet she looked sadly at the picture of more campers and siblings she would never meet or live with them.

I turned the page to see the pictures of Mika and Sasha wearing Praetor's clothes.

"Yes, this was Mika. It surely looks like Uncle Jason. No wonder you confused them. Like I was saying, Mika helped Sasha and my sister became a legionnaire" I said.

"Like Uncle Jason and Frankie Bean" said Pearl

"Yes, like them… I guess you are right. Then, she became cabin leader like your mama and the big boss or praetor like Uncle Jason. This is she and Mika" I said pointing to them.

"Can I be praetor one day?" asked Pearl yawing cutely.

"I don't know. You will have to ask Uncle Jason. I think you will have to live in the other Camp first and become a legionnaire first…Want to sleep?" I asked.

"No, yet. I want to hear more" said Pearl and I nodded at her. I turned to the next and last page.

"This is the last picture. She got married to Mika and had two kids, I think Max and Igor were their names" I said.

"Ivan, he was Ivan. He loved to chase squirrels" said Pearl like in a trance. I was impressed and shocked about all.

"How did?" I asked carefully and low.

"I don't know, Percy. I just know" said Pearl.

"Probably, he just looks like a squirrel chaser" I said trying to convince myself and her. This was weird at no measure.

"Where are you in the pictures?" asked Pearl.

"Well, I met Sasha years later. She was my teacher. She taught me how to walk on water and other crazy things I will teacher later… Sadly, I don't have any picture with her… I wish I had" I said sadly.

"Do you miss her?" said Pearl staring at me.

"I used to, everyday. I wanted to see her again, just like I think you miss your mom too. Lately I don't miss her that much. I have now a new sister to love and adore" I said winking at Pearl.

"Who?" said Pearl surprised.

"You… Now to sleep" I said leaving her side. Pearl nodded. I kissed her forehead and arrange her covers.

"Good night" I said but Pearl didn't reply. She was already sleeping.

I walked to my bed and sat down. Pearl was freaking me out more and more. She knew things that she wasn't supposed. I got that our demigod dreams help us to understand things but it was too strange.

Since she was here with us, I felt more at ease like I finally had something I was missing. Probably, I finally had a sister like me to be with me. I love Tyson, Patrick and Peter but it wasn't the same than being with Pearl. I just felt right being with her.

I wondered where Annabeth was and I really wanted to talk with her about Pearl. I was waiting for my beautiful fiancé. Against my better intentions, I fell asleep and I dreamed of nothing in special.


	25. Lessons and Questions

**Disclaimer: Pearl is so mine, but the rest are by RR.**

**Author's Note: Almost 4000 visits. Cool! Thank you for reading.**

**25 - Lessons and Questions**

I woke up the next day and I was alone. I just had slept with my clothes on and I had a minor headache. Then I sighed in frustration and stood up looking for an aspirin. I was walking by when I heard noises in the "Graveyard" closet. It was weird since no once was here, maybe raccoons? I opened the door carefully to find Pearl sitting on the floor looking at forgotten stash of things. She was holding something and smiling.

"Hello" I said. She yelled startled and looked at me in terror.

"You scared me" said Pearl.

"Good morning, you scared me too in there. What are you doing?" I said. Pearl raised her hand to show me Sasha's pocket watch. I forgot it was there.

"Percy, it's pretty. Can I keep it?" she asked. She was beaming with happiness and for me it was just weird she wanted that watch.

"Are you sure? I think there are prettier things here" I said trying to convince her to let it go.

"I like it. It's pretty but I can't open it" she said turning around the watch in her hands in concentration.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Pretty sure. I'm hungry" said Pearl.

"Ok, keep it but leave it here and let's go to breakfast" I said and Pearl nodded at me.

I held her tiny hand all the way to the pavilion. Annabeth was at our table talking with Juniper and Piper. They were laughing and making weird and loud gestures, probably wedding stuff. Jason was also in the table clearly annoyed and a bit far from them. He saw us and waved at us.

"Hi, Uncle Jason" said Pearl sitting down next to her.

"Hi, Pearl, Percy, thank Gods you are here" said Jason pointing with his eyes at the girls.

"Sure, Grace. Clarisse?" I asked and Pearl just sat down and ate almost swallowed all near her.

"I think she is already on the arena. Why?" said Jason.

"Well, I want her to teach Pearl how to use the spear" I said. I heard Pearl dropped her fork loud.

"Percy. I thought you were going to teach me" said Pearl shocked and annoyed.

"Pearl, I will if you want but I want you to take tips from Clarisse. She is the best with the spear" I said. Pearl pressed her lips and looked away. She was a little mad. Jason met my eyes and turned at Pearl.

"You brother is right. Clarisse is the best. You will have a blast with her. I can go with you if you want" said Jason winking at Pearl and her face lightened up.

"Sure" said Pearl excited. I guess she wanted to ask Jason about Camp Jupiter. Maybe I should take her once over the summer. We ate and chatted. Eventually, the girls realized we were there for some time and Annabeth sat next to me. Juniper left us to do some stuff.

After breakfast, Piper, Jason and Pearl went to the arena leaving Annabeth and me alone.

"What's up?" said Annabeth kissing me.

"A lot things, but none as important as spending time with you" I said making Annabeth gasped.

"What do you want to do?" said Annabeth taking my hand.

"Right now. I want to take you to the beach and kiss you underwater if you get my drift" I said and Annabeth blushed.

"Percy, we would get caught" said Annabeth biting her bottom lip.

"We can do that tonight if you want. We could totally go right now to our cabin. Pearl will be training. You just have to be really really quiet. I don't want campers scarred for life" I said grinning at her.

Annabeth was tomato read and kissed me hard. Some campers did wolf whistles around us and Annabeth let meet go. I was a bit drunk by those kisses and suddenly I saw Clarisse walking to the arena.

"I'll see you in the cabin in five" I said and ran at Clarisse.

"Yo, Clarisse" I said waving at her.

"Yo, Prissy" snickered Clarisse.

"Clarisse, you know I have a new sister. She is only five and I am worried. She has a spear. Could you teach her how to use her?" I said

"Sure, I'll be glad to kick her ass. Ha Ha Ha" said Clarisse walking to the arena. I nodded at her and ran at my cabin. Annabeth and I had some fun even took a shower together.

After our alone activities, we went to the arena to find Jason and Piper training near to Clarisse teaching very young campers including my sister. There were only a couple of them and the oldest was like ten years old. Clarisse was completely different teaching at them. She was nice, super nice. This was a new Clarisse. I could even picture her teaching her own children someday.

After training, Pearl was exhausted and slept in Annabeth arms immediately after hugging her. I approached to Clarisse and said: "Thank you"

Clarisse blushed a bit and punched my shoulder and said almost pleasantly "Your sis is gonna be awesome in a couple of years. It's a shame is you sister. She would be a mighty addition and pride of my cabin"

"Well, she is already my pride" I said and went to Annabeth.

We walked to the cabin and let Pearl sleep a bit before lunch. Annabeth and I used our alone time to talk about minor wedding details and the upcoming visit of Annabeth's family before our wedding. Thankfully, Annabeth is in better terms with her stepmom these days, otherwise it would be a very awkward visit… In two weeks, we were going to be married.

At lunch, Annabeth asked everybody: Jason, Piper, Clarisse and Chris to have a beach picnic. We took a basket and filled with food while Jason went to his cabin for blankets.

We were on the beach talking and laughing at each other. Pearl and Chris played in the water, then she made sand castles with Annabeth. Jason and I talked about the wedding food while Piper read with her head on Jason's lap. We had such much fun.

Out of the blue, some campers came running at us looking for us. Apparently, a girl from Ares cabin got lost in the woods and needed help for the search party. Annabeth told me to stay with Pearl. At first, I was clearly against but yet I didn't want to leave Pearl alone. I knew she would probably sneak into the woods to help us. Pearl got her loyalty and lack of respect for some rules from me. In the end, I accepted to stay and Annabeth kissed me goodbye.

So, here I was on the beach. I was nervous and on the edge, just sick of worry. Annabeth and the rest were strong and trained demigods but the forest was full of monsters and anything could happen. I put those feeling aside and entertained myself and Pearl by teaching her how to move the water.

At first, I was beyond frustrations since she couldn't move the water a little bit. Slowly, she could make the water twirled in a bucket. She was beyond happiness jumping and screaming around the bucket.

"I did it" said Pearl grinning at me. I sat down in front of the bucket.

"Yes, you did. Try again and now faster" I said and she sat down again in front to me. She was frowning in concentration and her hand went to her pocket. Suddenly, her eyes lost color and she looked eerie.

"Little brother" whispered Pearl in a trance while holding her drachma in her hand in front of me.

"What did you say?" I asked in surprise. Nobody called like me that except Sasha. She apparently snapped out of it and stared at me in confusion.

"What happened?" asked Pearl.

"Nothing, you are just tired. You were falling sleep… I think we should go back to the Cabin" I said. I thanked the Gods nobody was around. This was really weird, confusing and unexpected to no measure. What was going on with my sister?

"Sure? I am not tired" said Pearl

"Pretty sure" I said, stood up and grabbed Pearl in my arms. I was walking to the cabin when Juniper and Grover walked into us.

"Yo, Percy, Pearl. I just got here" said Grover and we high-fived.

"Hi, guys. Juniper could take Pearl with you? I need to talk to Grover" I said and gave Pearl into her waiting arms.

"Sure thing. Come on, sweetie. We can go with Aphrodite's cabin to get our hair done" said Juniper and they walked away. I waited them to disappear inside the cabin to talk.

"What's up?" asked Grover.

"Did you tell Pearl about the Sasha's weapon?" I said and he nodded. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"Well. I told her it once belonged to a very powerful daughter of the sea, your big sister and teacher" said Grover looking at me wondering what was going on.

"Did you say her name?" I asked carefully. Grover scratched his head deep in thought.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't. Why?" said Grover after some seconds of thinking.

"Nothing, just wondering… something weird just happened" I said low and deeply almost whispering.

"Percy, what's going on? You are freaking me out!" said Grover.

"I am not sure. Don't say to Annabeth what we talked. I have to go. Keep an eye on Pearl. I will see you at dinner" I said and ran to the cabin. I needed to make an IM.


	26. Long Forgotten Life

**Disclaimer: I really would love to be the owner of Percy Jackson, but sadly not. (sniff, sniff) **

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please, review. This is the chapter that explains everything, well, almost everything.**

**26 - A Long Forgotten Life**

Inside the cabin, I went straight to the fountain and made a call hoping a reply. After months of nothing, I was finally seeing Nico. He looked older and more mature.

"Nico, I need to talk to you right now" I demanded.

"Sorry, I am kind of busy" said Nico almost hanging up.

"Please, come" I pleaded and I saw Nico's eyes grew worried.

"Are you serious?" asked Nico slowly.

"Death serious" I pleaded again.

"Not funny, OK, I'm coming" said Nico pressing his lips and the image vanished. I felt the shadows rising and Nico appeared next to me.

"Hi" said Nico and we hugged each other. It's been months since the last time I saw him. He let go and looked awkwardly at me.

"Nico, I have a sister. She is only five and it's going to sound weird but I think she is Sasha" I said trying not so sound weird, because it was death crazy even for demigods standards.

Nico stared at me thinking what had just had said and sat on near bed. He took a big breath and sighed.

"Tell me everything" said Nico.

"Pearl appeared in my birthday. She was running from a monster in Central Park. I rescued her and brought her home. Her mom died days later and she is now living with us..." I said and took a big breath. Nico looked at me with intensity.

"The first time Pearl came to camp, she found the half of Sasha's weapon. When I found her, she already had one half with her, a gift for her mother who found it in a trip of Greece. It's her weapon now. I mean it's so weirdly coincidental that Pearl has Sasha's weapon. Chiron already told me not to worry, but, come on, it's bizarre… When we were playing Capture the Flag, Annabeth and I were trapped and a scorpion appeared. Pearl used a lot of power to make a massive amount of water attacked the scorpion helping us. However, she doesn't remember a thing…" I said and grabbed my hair in frustration.

"She is been having some dreams like me being attacked in the snow, everybody on the Argo II going to Athens, and Mika. I think these are not dreams but memories… An hour ago, we were in the water and all of sudden Pearl went into trance and called me like Sasha did… I know I sound crazy. I haven't said anything to anybody because it's just sound crazy. It is crazy. How the sister I killed is now here?.. What do you think? Am I crazy?" I said and waited for Nico's answers.

"I think you are asking the wrong person" said Nico.

"Nico, just tell me: is she Sasha's reincarnation?" I said desperately and just mad.

"I don't know. I never met Sasha or your new sister. This is beyond me. You need to talk to Hazel. She has better understanding of death souls since she was one before" said Nico. He stood up and disappeared in a shadow. I looked to the floor trying to gather my thoughts.

Suddenly, Nico came out of a shadow with Hazel at her side. Nico looked tired but Hazel was beaming with happiness.

"Hi, Percy. I'm so happy to see you. Congratulations by the way. Where is Pearl? I want to meet you little sister. Frank told me all about her. He says that I will love her" said Hazel hugging tightly.

"She is with Juniper in Aphrodite's cabin. I need to talk to you. Please, sit down" I said and we all sat in opposite beds. I looked nervous but Hazel looked more edgy that me.

"What's up, Percy? Are you alright? You are not having second thoughts about marriage, are you?" said Hazel.

"No, this is not about the wedding. I need you to tell me the truth about something: Is it possible that Sasha's soul reincarnated in my new sister?" I said.

"It is possible, but highly unlikely. Percy, I know you miss Sasha but she died and it takes years for a soul in Elysium to get into reincarnation" said Hazel.

"But it is possible?" I asked again.

"I guess so, but she wouldn't be exactly the same person you met before. Sasha's must be cleansed of all previous memories so she can start over. Otherwise, she would get mad remembering the old life. Trust me, I know a bit about that… Why are you asking this? What's going on?" said Hazel. She stood up and sat next to me. I felt her hand holding mine and her head in my shoulder. She was worried and it was my fault. I cleared my throat and sighed.

"Pearl had dreams about Mika, the snow and us in the Argo II during the war. She has Sasha's weapon and her pocket watch. Chiron says that that weapon always chose it new master but I know think the weapon just recognized her. She is incredible strong like Sasha was. I just I don't know what to think. There are just too many coincidences to let it go" I said and tears came out of my eyes.

"Percy, even if Pearl is Sasha, you have to let go the past. Sasha died to protect us. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her…" said Hazel.

"I am trying to let it go… but I know that I should have stayed and helped her. It is my fault. I let her die. What kind of hero am I if I couldn't save her, my own sister?" I said wiping my tears.

"Percy, even if Pearl is Sasha, she deserves a new start and the happiness can bring. Don't you think? Just forget about it and be happy. It's all in the past now" said Hazel.

"But…" I said

"Percy, if I tell you Pearl is Sasha, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell her and make her feel confused maybe longing for her past life?" said Hazel and I realized that I was more concerned about the truth that the consequences. Realization hit me.

"I guess I would still raise her. Pearl is innocent of what is in the past. Thank you, Hazel. You are right" I said.

"You are welcome" said Hazel and patted my back. I got a strange feeling.

"Wait… you knew, right?" I asked staring at her eyes. She shyly looked down. I wasn't mad just confused.

"I did. After war, I went with Nico to the Underworld. I looked for Sasha and I couldn't find her in Elysium. My dad told me that Sasha made a request to him: to reborn like a daughter of Poseidon again. She wanted to be near you to make up for last time" said Hazel.

"What last time?" I asked. I saw hesitation in Hazel and sighed.

"Percy, I don't know if I should tell you this yet... This is not your first time alive; actually this is your third" said Hazel and I swore my jaw dropped to the ground. I was beyond shocked. I was already reborn twice before.

"How do you know?" I said clearly startled at all things.

"Thanatos, he told me about your former past lives. Actually, I know all of you, but I promised not to say a thing to anybody but you only. You and Sasha had lived together before back in Russia. You were Sasha's little brother Nikolai" said Hazel.

I gasped loud and I was really shocked. This was too much. I meant to yell and call her a liar but deep down I knew Hazel wouldn't lie at me like that. I was the reason Sasha helped me before. I knew it was because I remembered her dead brother; but never in my wildest dreams, I thought that I was indeed her dead brother. I was shaking in sudden realization and fear. This was too much for me to handle.

"Percy, I know this is too much right now but that's why you cannot tell a thing to Pearl. It would drive her insane. Longing for the past is highway to self-destruction. Understood?" said Hazel. I just nodded looking at the ground trying to swallow all this information.

Minutes passed and I was still looking down, still perplexed, still in shock. Nico and Hazel watched me worried and exchanged looks.

"Percy, there is something else I have to tell you. Thanatos told me that Sasha's soul wasn't completely washed in the Lethe River. A little small spot kept untouched like you in the Styx River. Some memories are still within her… Thanatos told me that Pearl must never know about this. She is too young and her mind too fragile to understand all this" said Hazel and I nodded at her. She was right. I was barely handled it, less her.

"Thank you for telling this, Hazel. I know it must been hard for you. I promise you that I will keep Pearl happy and never tell her anything until she is older and ready to handle the truth. Thank you, Nico for everything" I said and both nodded at me.

"Percy, are you going to be alright?" asked Nico.

"Uh, I guess so. It's too much but it all makes sense. When I met Sasha, I trusted her immediately and I now know why. Now I know that I loved her once before. When Pearl appeared, I thought I was only protecting her because she was a little girl but deep down I felt it was beyond responsibility. I just knew that I would give my life for her. Now I get it… that it's our job to take care of each other like brothers regardless of the consequences" I said. Hazel nodded and let go of my hand. She stood up and sat next to Nico.

"Not a word to anyone, understood?" said Hazel.

"Sure. Who would believe me anyway? Can I ask you something about my previous lives?" I said.

"Annabeth, right?.. Thanatos just told me: Two souls made for each other, every time you find each other regardless of anything" said Hazel smiling.

"So, this is meant to be" I said smiling. I knew Annabeth was my better half but I never knew that she had always been.

"Nico, we better get going. Frank must be worry. I left without a word" said Hazel at Nico. He nodded at him and took her hand. They walked to a shadow.

"Wait. Stay for dinner. Pearl wants to meet you and I am sure Annabeth wants to see you, everybody does" I said.

"We would love to, but we have business. We will come to the wedding though" said Hazel and Nico nodded. The shadow grew and they left me alone.

I felt so tired and wired of all this information. I fell asleep and dreamed nothing at all.

Pearl woke me up an hour later. Her blond hair fell in soft curls that remained me a bit of Annabeth. She had painted nails and a bit of lip gloss on her lips.

"Hi, Percy. Are you tired?" said Pearl.

"Not now, Juniper and Grover?" I said.

"They went to Chiron. Mama found Alana. She fell asleep under a tree" said Pearl.

"That's great. Are you hungry?" I said.

"Yes, can we go to eat?" said Pearl.

"Sure. Pearl, I love you, little sister" I said. It was the first time I said it to my little sister. I was finally letting go to the past and my guilt. Sasha forgave long enough to choose to be with me again and this time I will keep her with me as long as it possible. It was our destiny to be together and protect each other.

"Percy, I love you, big brother. Let's go to eat. I'm hungry" said Pearl grinning at me and pulled my hand outside the cabin.


	27. With Friends

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick, I wouldn't be writing Fanfics of my own books, right? So don't sue me. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Finally, we are getting to the good part... like in the next chapter. Please, write a review. i WANT REVIEWS**

**27 - With Friends**

In the pavilion, Annabeth and the rest of the gang (Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Chris and Annabeth) were eating and chatting on the Poseidon table. They looked so happy together laughing and making jokes. They looked like we were still kids and life was simpler. I was a little confused why there was everybody in our table. Pearl looked confused too for a second but she was smiling so happily. We weren't alone tonight like almost every dinner in Camp.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" I said sitting next to Annabeth. I kissed her softly in the lips and helped Pearl to sit between the two of us.

"Told you, this was a bad idea" snorted Clarisse who was sitting next to Chris in front of us.

"Shut up, Clarisse" said Piper who was with her husband next to Annabeth. They were obviously holding hands under the table.

"Chiron gave us permission to have dinner together. We are no longer campers anyway" said Jason.

"Hades yeah!" yelled Chris and we all laughed.

"We found the girl safe and sound and we are celebrating. She was sleeping near a dragon but thankfully the monster didn't notice her" said Annabeth kissing me.

"I know. Pearl told me. That's great. What's the name of the girl?" I said.

"Alana" said Pearl.

"Do you know her?" I asked to Pearl.

"I know her because Clarisse told me" said Pearl. I just nodded.

"Percy, I have to tell you something" said Annabeth biting her bottom lips. She was getting red too fast and suspicious. Everybody turned at us with clear interest.

"Oh my god, Prissy knocked her up!" yelled Clarisse. Everybody gasped in surprise in the table, even some campers from other nearby tables. I was excited, terrified and just perplexed. I was going to be a dad. It took me a second to be from shocked to blissfully happy. I was really happy of the new life forming inside my fiancé. I turned to Annabeth with my arms ready to hug her.

"What?! Annabeth, that's great" I said very happy trying to kiss and hug Annabeth but she stood up furiously and punched Clarisse on the nose making her bleed profusely. Nobody saw that coming. Clarisse had her hand already on her nose and Chris took a napkin to put in Clarisse's nose.

"Shut up! Stay away from my business! I'm sick of your cruel jokes" yelled Annabeth at her. She was furious.

"Man, I cannot make a joke anymore" snorted Clarisse while cleaning her nose and we all laughed so hard. Annabeth sat next to me. She was tensed and fuming at Clarisse. It took her some seconds to calm down and finally she kissed me tenderly.

"What I was trying to say BEFORE is that tomorrow I have to go the new house to check final details. Maybe on Monday, we can start the move" said Annabeth loud and clear. She was still mad at Clarisse.

"Great" I said and took her hand. I stared at her beautiful eyes and I was about to kiss her when I heard a throat clearing between us.

"Mama, can I go?" said Pearl with big puppy eyes looking at us going back and forth.

"No kiddo, tomorrow you have training with Clarisse, and she will kill you if you ditch her" I said. I could see disappointment in her eyes.

"Damn right" yelled Clarisse making some chucked at bit.

"But mama? Percy?" said Pearl using her big puppy eyes on me just like a baby seal. She was becoming an expert in manipulation with those sea green eyes, but Annabeth knew better how not to fall for it.

"Sorry, but you are staying… Clarisse, I trust her in you" Annabeth said and Clarisse nodded. Pearl wasn't happy but I guessed she understood. She spent like ten minutes looking down sad and weepy trying to make us pity her and agree. I looked at Annabeth a couple of times silently asked her to let her come but she shook her head at me everything. Eventually, Pearl resigned at not going to the new house and ate.

Food was great as always and the company made everything sweeter. This was the first time in months that we had been together talking, joking and enjoying each other's company.

After dinner, we went to the sing-along. Annabeth held my hand all the time while I had Pearl on my lap. Annabeth helped her to sing the songs since most of them were unfamiliar to Pearl. Alana, the missing girl, joined us and talked to Pearl between songs. They looked that they had become friends as easily as kids did.

The final song finished and everybody went to bed. Annabeth helped Pearl to get ready for bed. I read a bedtime story to Pearl. She slept like a rock while Annabeth and I made up silently.

A couple of hours later, I was sleeping when I heard Pearl crying in her bed. I got up startled and walked to sit at her side on the bed. Annabeth was still sleeping on our bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Percy, I dreamed I was a mermaid like Ariel" said Pearl sad and crying. She grabbed my t-shirt pulling me to her. I hugged her and stroke her hair making relax in our embrace.

"That's nice, isn't it? You love that movie" I said confused. What was wrong with being a mermaid like Ariel? Is that every girl's dream?

"But I was inside in a fish bowl and Triton, you know Ariel's dad, was trying to get me out. There were big snakes like Ursula's helpers moving around us trying to eat Triton. The snakes scared me. They had big teeth. Also, there was another mermaid, very beautiful but with weird horns… I was not scared of her. I don't know why" said Pearl concentrating on her dream.

"I was only a dream. Come on, sleep" I said and tucked her in.

Normally, I would think about her dream but I was too tired after a long day of revelations, and I slept again.


	28. Misplacing

**Disclaimer: This is for recreational purposes, so please don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: Finally, we are getting to the good part. I love this chapter. I hope you too! But the next chapter is outstanding. **

**28 - Misplacing**

On the morning, Annabeth and I got up at dawn and took a shower together while Pearl was sleeping. We made sweet love enjoying each other. There was no rush at all. That was a good way to start any day.

After shower, Annabeth woke up Pearl and we went to have breakfast. Pearl was still mad at us since she wasn't going to the new house. She threw murderous glances at us now and then. Annabeth decided that I should come with her and that made Pearl ever madder.

Clarisse came to pick Pearl at our table. We said goodbye at her and we left to the car. It was one hour drive to the new house at least and the sooner we left the sooner we would be back.

We made excellent time to the house. I had to look twice at the house. It was beyond beautiful on the outside. It was a beautiful white four bedrooms two floors beach house with big French doors and windows. The porch was spacious for a big table for BBQs. The front yard had a couple of left out construction material but I could totally see Pearl playing with dolls outside or my brothers playing ball.

"Annabeth, it's gorgeous" I said in awe.

"Thank you, there is still a lot to do" said Annabeth getting out of the car. I got out too. She was waiting for me next to the car. I took her hand and we walked inside.

The house was beyond my expectations. It screamed Annabeth all the way but there were some details that made her mine too like the perfect place for big TV and a dock. It was a beautiful house and I guess it was worthy all the time without Annabeth.

"You like it?" asked Annabeth.

"It's beautiful, wise girl. I am really impressed. So what are we doing here today?" I said.

"Cleaning. The house is done, but we need to swipe and mop before start bringing our stuff in. Also, I need to check the electrical connections and then we can go home…So grab a broom. There are in the kitchen" said Annabeth.

We cleaned the house for over two hours before taking a break. I was a bit tired and hungry. Annabeth was wiping sweat of her forehead and sat on the floor.

"I'm hungry" I said.

"Me too. Go for a pizza while I take out the trash and we can go back to camp after lunch. I think we are done. I will call the moving guys to start on Monday" said Annabeth.

"Sure, pizza sounds fine" I said and went to the car.

In the car, I got the weird feeling that I had left the car door closed, but I must probably forget it. Besides I was too hungry to care. The pizza place was near so I was coming back home in less of 20 minutes.

"Hey, Percy" said Annabeth in an IM inside the car. I probably looked like a guy talking on the cell phone using a Bluetooth.

"I got the pizza, don't be so impatient" I said.

"I got a surprise for you" said Annabeth a bit annoyed and upset. Before I could think her words, I saw a girl appeared in the IM.

"HELLO!" yelled Pearl suddenly. She scared me a bit and lost the control on the car for only a moment.

"What are you doing there? You are supposed to be in Camp" I said angry at Pearl.

"Sorry, I wanted to see the house so I hid in the car" said Pearl looking at the floor looking upset.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand?" I said mad.

"Yes, Percy" said Pearl in a sad voice.

"I am coming back. I'll be there in 5 minutes. You Missy are in so much trouble" I said and the image disappeared. I was furious at her for coming like that.

Yet, I stopped in a 7/11 for some juice for her. I took a tangerine juice for Pearl, her favorite. I might be a bit mad but I knew Pearl would want her pizza with juice. I took a Mountain Dew for Annabeth and Sprite for me.

The drive back home relaxed me a bit though I was still mad at Pearl for sneaking like that. I parked in the driveway of my new house. I felt pretty damn good about it. Our new house was beautiful and all to my beautiful wise girl.

I walked inside to find an eerie lack of noise.

"I'm back… Hello… Where are you?" I yelled and I found no answer. I left the pizza and beverages on the kitchen island. They were probably on the beach already. I bet Pearl dragged Annabeth to see the beach. She was clearly my sister.

I walked to the back of the house where the beach was a couple of feet of the house. Damn right, I have the sea as my backyard. I was definitely on cloud nine. I even felt walking on clouds when I suddenly fell down hard to the reality.

I saw Annabeth in the sand in her knees. Waves were hitting her body. I approached at her, and then I saw her she was crying.

"Annabeth, why…? Pearl?" I said scared. My thoughts were frantic and wild. I knew but I couldn't believe it. I just talked to her five minutes ago.

"She is gone" yelled Annabeth clearly upset.

"Where?" I said. Annabeth pointed to the sea and broke down in hurtful cries.

I was in shock but I ran to the sea. I swam as far and fast as I could. I asked all sea creatures about my sister. I was desperate looking for any trail of her direction. A sea turtle was really helpful. It told me that a giant sea snake passed by minutes ago carrying some human in a net. The turtle pointed to the direction but the snake was too fast. I swam a couple of miles and then I lost trail. I was mad and made every creature around me swam away in fear. Sadly, I came back to Annabeth defeated, heartbroken and empty-handed.

On the beach, I found Annabeth still exactly where I left her. The tide was almost covering her but she wouldn't dare to move. She had her hands in her face crying her eyes out miserably. I took her in my arms and carried her to the house.

I sat her on the backyard deck in one new beach chair. I bought them last week. Annabeth was shaking in cold, fear and just pain. I hugged her and she broke down in my embrace. We cried for over an hour.

"Tell me, what happened?" I finally said with my broken voice and spirit.

"Pearl wanted to see the beach. So we came. She was trying to show me something you taught her yesterday and… and…. A net flew at us out of nowhere. Pearl was scared and ran at me; and I ran to her but she was caught in the net. I was running at her but the net was being dragged into the sea quickly. I was just inches to hold her hand and I just couldn't reach at her in time. I'm so sorry, Percy. It's my fault. I lost her" said Annabeth and broke down crying again.

"I will talk to Chiron. We need help" I said letting go of Annabeth and called to Chiron.

The IM showed me a very worried Chiron.

"Percy, it's so good you called. We cannot find Pearl. Is she with you?" said Chiron stressed.

"She was kidnapped by something in the sea. Tell the others. We are going back to Camp" I said determined and sad. I kept telling to myself that she was fine and this was only another quest which we always came back safe and sound.

I managed to make Annabeth enter the car and I drove to Camp. She cried and sobbed the whole way while I was thinking in nothing at all. I was numb and working in autopilot.


	29. Breaking Up a Girl

**Disclaimer: Pearl is my girl, the rest are not, obviously.**

**Please REVIEW**

**29 - Breaking up a Girl**

On camp, most campers were in distraught since my sister was missing. She had plenty of friends here. The Aphrodite cabin was the most upset. Piper was holding hands with some of her sisters while others cried. Piper saw me carrying Annabeth in bridal style and ran at me. Annabeth was still broken in tears and sobs. I put her down and Piper got her for me. They both hugged each other and cried.

I walked to the big house. In the porch, there it was Chiron, Jason and Chris expecting me. Clarisse met me in the doorway and threw a big thunderous punch at me. I flew and fell on my back to the ground.

"You dare to lose my protégé, Prissy!" yelled Clarisse at me with tears in her eyes. Jason came to help me to get up.

"I didn't. It was Annabeth's fault" I said hurtful and Annabeth cringed at my words. I felt how the poison lingered in my words but I didn't care right now. I just wanted Pearl back.

"Percy, don't say that. It's nobody fault" said Jason.

"It's not important. We must look for her… Where is Rachel?" I said shocking my head.

"Rachel is getting here tomorrow" said Chiron.

"It's too late by then, we need to leave right now" I yelled full of stress.

"Where?" asked Chiron.

"I don't know. She is somewhere in the sea. A sea snake fished her in a net and dragged her in. She is just five. She is powerful but she must be afraid probably crying for me" I said and I felt my tears falling down. Jason hugged me and I sobbed in his shoulder.

"Chris, start sharpening the knives and spears. We are going fishing tomorrow" said Clarisse and she put her hand on my shoulder. I wiped my tears and looked at her.

"We are getting her back, so I can kill her for ditching me" said Clarisse and I nodded. She and Chris went to the Ares cabin.

"Percy, I think Clarisse is right. You can't do anything until tomorrow. Go, get some rest right now" said Chiron. I nodded at him and Jason helped me to drag my feet to my cabin.

On the cabin, Piper and Annabeth were sitting next to each other on Pearl's bed. Annabeth had puffy red eyes and she was holding Pearl's favorite sweater. She was no longer crying but she looked lost and empty.

Piper ran at us and hugged me tightly. Jason let go of me and took Piper in her arms. I walked and sat in front of Annabeth in the other bed.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I don't know. I just needed to be around her things. Did you know she found Sasha's clock? I found it under her pillow" said Annabeth. Her voice was flat and unexpressive.

"I know. She wanted to keep her and I let her. Does it bother you?" I said.

"A bit. I never liked what Sasha did to you" said Annabeth. I felt anger rising in me and stood up angry.

"Sasha did what she did, to help us. She trained me almost to death to make me stronger, so I could defeat Gaea. She died for us, so we could defeat Gaea. She did what any sister and mother would do to protect her family" I yelled

"She broke you. She hurt you" said Annabeth cold.

"I was the one who hurt her. I killed her but she forgave in the end" I yelled

"Well, I can't forgive the fact that she made you do that" said Annabeth cold at me.

"You didn't like Sasha for what she did to me, that's not the whole truth... You didn't like her because she murdered your sister. You can't forgive her because she cleaned your sister's mistake. You can forgive the fact that your kind made a mistake and my kind cleaned up the mess. This always has been about your pride, your damn pride" I yelled.

"Probably, I can't let go the fact that she killed her best friend and my sister with cold eyes. I saw her when she did it… She could have killed you like that. She was a heart cold assassin… I would have lost you and I couldn't do anything to protect you" said Annabeth crying.

For the first time in my life, I was so angry that I wanted to hit Annabeth. I felt so hurt at her words. Sasha wasn't like that. She was my sister and I love her just like Pearl. Then I realized.

"Everything is about Sasha, right?" I yelled.

"What?" I said loud in surprise.

"That's the reason you didn't want Pearl. You are still mad at Sasha and Pearl is paying for it" I yelled with anger.

"It's not true" yelled Annabeth at me.

"Don't lie to me. I know you never wanted her. You didn't fight for her. You let that thing take her" I said with poison in my words.

"Don't you dare to say that" yelled Annabeth. I have just hurt her deeply.

"It's true. Don't deny it. You got your wish. She is gone. Congratulations, you just became your stepmom" I said loud and clear for everybody to hear. Annabeth punched me right on the nose. I felt the blood pouring down my nostrils and I didn't care.

"I hate you right now" said Annabeth and ran out of the cabin. Piper ran behind her.

"Me too" I whispered to myself. Jason stared at me, walked to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel for my nose.

"Percy, I know this is not my business, but I think you crossed the line. Annabeth and you are in distraught. You are not thinking clear" said Jason putting the towel under my nose.

"Grace, you are damn right, this is none of your business. So BACK OFF!" I said loud at Jason grabbing his shirt and ready to punch at any moment.

"Jackson, you are not thinking clear" said Jason trying to calm me down, but I felt just angry, frustrated and furious.

"Grace, BACK OFF!" I yelled pushing him to the ground.

"Calm down, Jackson!" yelled Jason standing up. I rushed at him and punched him on the nose. Blood fell profusely. I was just angry beyond fury and pounced again at Jason.

We fought, punched and kicked at each other for minutes. I was mad and needed to release some steam and gladly Jason was my punching bag. Jason finished our fight by punching right in the cheek and sending me flying on my back behind a bed.

"That's enough, Jackson. You are not clearly thinking clear. You can't be mad at Annabeth. You can't mean what you said to her" said Jason throwing a towel to my face.

"Sadly for the first time in a long time, I am thinking crystal clear. Annabeth wasn't sure about Pearl and I finally got why. Annabeth has to forgive Sasha if she ever wants to love Pearl like my sister deserves" I said cleaning the blood of my nose.

"Then go to Annabeth and talk to her. You need to be together in this. Good night" said Jason and left me alone.

In the bathroom, I washed my face and fixed my nose. I stared at me in the mirror. I was a mess with puffy red eyes, a bruised nose, black eyes, a lost sister and a fiancé mad at me.

I went out the cabin looking for the love of my life. I found Annabeth sitting alone on the beach. She was sitting with her knees on her head and she was crying. I hurt her. I placed my hand in her shoulder and sat next to her. I placed my arm over her shoulders and pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I'm sorrier. You are right about everything. I just can't forgive Sasha for ever hurting you. You were so sad and heartbroken after the war because of her. It just breaks my heart remembering that. You barely ate and smiled for weeks. Not even Tartarus affected you that much" said Annabeth placing her head on my chest.

"I know… She forgave me before dying, you know? I finally forgave myself for almost killing her and not being able to save her. Your sister forgave her and she was even grateful because Sasha put her out of the misery. You should forgive Sasha for your sister and me, and more importantly because of Pearl. She doesn't deserve to pay for our mistakes and pain" I said and kissed her forehead.

"I will forgive her for you and Pearl… I guess you are right. I have to let go this anger at her. She did what she did to save us all. I should be grateful" said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, just let it go. Pearl needs a mother and you are holding back at her because she reminds you at Sasha, right?" I said.

"A bit. There are some many coincidences between them: the pocket watch, the weapon, the fact that she is your sister, the amazing water abilities and sometimes I swear I see Sasha looking at me in Pearls' eyes" said Annabeth.

In that moment, how I wished I could tell Annabeth the truth that Pearl was the reincarnation of Sasha, but I promised not to. I took a big breath and lied.

"Well, Pearl is my sister as well as Sasha, that's the only resemblance. I can see you in your sisters' eyes sometimes. It's kind of eerie because I feel like they are scolding me every time" I said and laughed softly.

"That's not funny" said Annabeth and giggled.

"Annabeth, right now we have things more important to think. I am going to get Pearl back; but I want to know if you are going to let your anger and hate go and be for Pearl" I said.

"I will, Percy. I will let it go" said Annabeth

"I know you will" I said and kissed her hair.

"Percy, I didn't let Pearl go. I tried to catch her" said Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

"I know and I am sorry if I told you otherwise" I said

We stayed there for hours just hugging and talking in each others' arms. We must have fallen asleep sometime because I walked up in the middle of the night with my dad standing up staring at us.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I said loud and sat down. Annabeth woke up too and sat as well.

"A sea turtle told me what happened. Percy, why didn't you tell me?" said my dad. I stood up and help Annabeth.

"I don't know. It never crossed my mind. Do you know something about Pearl?" I asked.

"Sorry son, but not. I have been trying to find her but maybe she is not in the sea, unless she is beyond my reach" said my dad worried.

"Where is that? You are all mighty good of the sea" I said incredulously.

"Trust me, there are places where my power is weak" said my dad. He looked preoccupied and a bit heartbroken.

"Dad, I will find Pearl" I said and patted his back.

"I hope you do son. I only wished I didn't have a bad feeling about this" my dad said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"There is something stirring and I still don't know what it is. I don't like not knowing. I wish you well" my dad and disappeared.

Annabeth hugged me and I kissed her forehead.

"Are you going to bring her home?" said Annabeth crying.

"I will. I failed to Sasha five years ago and I am not falling at Pearl. I swear upon the Styx River" I said and kissed Annabeth tenderly. I wiped tears from her eyes.

"I love you" said Annabeth and we walked to our cabin to get some sleep.


	30. Quest

**Disclaimer: I love PoJ, that's why I write about them. I would love to the Master Chief behind them but I am just a humble puppeteer.**

**Author's Note: We are finally getting to last quarter. Huff! This is getting long and epic.**

**30 - Quest**

At dawn, Hazel came running at us into the cabin waking me up. I stared at Hazel out of breath and I sat on the bed. Annabeth stirred and woke up too. She rubbed her eyes and saw us. She sat next to me in the bed

"Percy, Jason just told me to come as fast as I could. Is true that Pearl is missing?" said Hazel out of breath.

"Yes, she is… Hazel, tell me the truth: Is she dead?" I asked afraid what would I happen if he said yes.

"I don't know. I can't feel her but maybe she is just out of reach" said Hazel.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Maybe she is in the Mare Nostrum" said Annabeth in sudden realization.

"What?" I asked again.

"It makes sense. It's beyond your father reach and Hazel can't feel her too because she too far away" said Annabeth.

"Or Alaska. Remember Percy? It's the land beyond Gods" said Hazel

"It doesn't matter how far she is. I am going to find her. Rachel?" I said

"Just got back right behind me" said Hazel. I kissed Annabeth briefly and I ran to the big house. I left both girls.

On the porch of the big house, Rachel, Jason, Piper and Chiron were sitting clearly waiting for me.

"Good morning" said Chiron.

"Rachel you got to give me something. My sister is lost" I said forgetting pleasantries.

"Percy, I don't think you can just order me around and get a prophecy just because" said Rachel madly stopping her feet at me.

"Come on, for me" I said throwing my best knees-melting smile, but Rachel didn't buy it and threw her teacup at me. Suddenly, Rachel' eyes glowed green, her voice changed and said:

_A new perfect storm will fly _

_Sea and sky will go under_

_Two sea sons will find a third_

_To stop the clock and severed the tie_

_Before full moon hits the tide_

"I hate that… I hate you, Percy Jackson" said Rachel and threw another teacup and entered the house, well mad.

"Sorry, Rachel" I yelled at her and I just heard the sound a door being closed loudly inside the house. I thought for some seconds and something clicked in my head.

"Jason, kiss your wife goodbye, we are going now" I said impatiently.

"But Percy, we need to talk this first" said Piper stammering.

"What is to talk? We are going to the Atlantis in Argo II. We need my brother Triton" I said.

"Wait. How do you know?" said Jason.

"Pearl had a dream two nights ago. I didn't pay attention to the dream before but now I get it. Pearl was underwater in prison, there were sea snakes and my brother Triton… and I think Amphitrite too" I said and I amazed myself. I guess finally something of Annabeth is rubbing on me.

"Why Triton would help you?" said Annabeth behind me.

"Because his mom is involved" I said

"Hi, wise girl. I am going for Pearl. You are staying here" I said grinning at her, but she slapped me lightly.

"I'm going" said Annabeth.

"It's only Jason and I on this quest" I said.

"Who is going to fly the Argo II?" said Annabeth raising an eyebrow.

"I can" I said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me.

"Percy, we must talk about this" said Chiron and looked at him incredulously. I felt hyper and anxious. I want to leave as soon as possible, not talking.

"But, Pearl is…" I said and looked around at my friends. Nobody was nodding at me. I didn't have a case and sighed in defeat.

"Right, right, let's talk about this" I said and sat with them.

Annabeth sat next to me and took my hand. She looked lovely this morning. She was still sad and heartbroken but there was hope in her eyes.

"Percy, what is your plan?" said Chiron.

"I… actually, I never have a plan" I said.

"You definitely need me there" said Annabeth.

"Percy, let's go this prophecy line by line who is the new perfect storm?" said Piper.

"That's your husband and I. I think we inherited the title, don't you think Jason?" I said while Annabeth poured some coffee for me.

"I guess so. Then you are Sasha and I am Mika. You would look cute in a dress" said Jason playfully and we all laughed.

"Better that you in a toga, Grace" I said and we laughed harder.

"Percy, so you and Jason are going to fly then down into the sea. Do you really think Triton will help you? Are you sure it is not Tyson?" said Annabeth.

"He must to. Two sea sons will have find a third, that's me and Triton finding Pearl" I said.

"What about the clock?" said Piper.

"Probably, Pearl is near a clock and we must destroy it" I said trying them to hurry up. We need to get going. We are losing precious time talking.

"So when is the next full moon?" asked Piper.

"I think is in three days" said Annabeth and I gasped. I had three days to find Pearl.

"So, we are going on the Argo II" said Jason.

"No, wait, if it's only the two of you, then you are not going on the Argo II. You will fly on your own" said Annabeth and everybody turned at her.

"How?" said Piper. I was on fire today. I just knew how.

"Of course, Annabeth, how I love you" I said and kissed her.

"How?" said Piper angry.

"Tempest and Blackjack" said Annabeth and kissed me back.

"Of course. I guess we better get going" said Jason. Hurray!

"Wait, Percy. Eat first, it's a long journey to Atlantis" said Annabeth with pleading eyes. I sighed and ate until I couldn't eat more.

After breakfast, I went to the stables to find Blackjack. I had already everything I might need: money, sword, ambrosia, nectar, a change of clothes, and a laminated picture of Pearl (it's corny but Annabeth's idea).

"Yo, what's up, boss?" thought Blackjack.

"We are going out, buddy. We are going to find Atlantis" I thought.

"Hell no, boss, this horsie won't get his feathers wet" thought Blackjack.

"Just get me as far as possible and I will swim" I thought stroking his ears.

"Sure, boss? It's a long flight" thought Blackjack with hesitation.

"Do you know where it is?" I thought getting up on Blackjack's back.

"Sure, boss, we all do… right boys?" thought Blackjack and the rest of the Pegasi nodded at me.

"Ok, let's go. We have to pick up Grace first" I thought.

"The sky boy? Porkpie, you better come with us" thought loud Blackjack and Porkpie came out of the stable

"Sure, Blakie" thought Porkpie and we flew to the big house.

Piper, Jason, Annabeth were there expecting me. Annabeth was on the edge. This was probably my first quest in three years and I was going without her. It just killed her not be able to go with us. I got down of Blackjack and Annabeth ran at me. I took her in my arms and kissed long and sweet.

"I will come home with Pearl" I said kissing her forehead.

"Please do" said Annabeth.

"You shouldn't be here waiting… maybe, you could take everybody to help you with the moving, and that way you won't miss me that much" I said.

"I don't know" said Annabeth biting her bottom lip.

"That's a splendid idea, Percy" said Piper behind Annabeth.

"If you say so" said Annabeth and I hugged Piper.

"Good luck, and you better bring my husband in one piece" said Piper and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sure, but I am not responsible if he comes back slightly damaged around the edges" I said and giggled.

"Percy, Jason, be careful. Underwater quests are the most dangerous. I think you better go to the other camp to talk with Aphros and Bythos for assistance" said Chiron stepping out of the big house.

"We will. Let's go, Jackson" said Jason and got up Porkpie.

"Sure, Grace. And Tempest?" I said looking a Jason riding Porkpie.

"It's not allowed here. I will meet him later. Let's go" said Jason and flew. I followed him,


	31. Blue and More Blue

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, clearly.**

**Author's Note: The final quarter has started... all the way to the 40. Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW**

**31 - Blue and More blue**

For over two hours, we flew near the coast. The sun felt hot in my back and I was definitely bored, thought the view was pretty. The sky was clear and the sea looked calm and pretty blue. Jason was riding Tempest for over an hour. The venti was waiting for us outside South New York.

According to Blackjack, Atlantis was just outside the Bermuda. It seems that the underwater city moves around with the tide. We were going to take a break in Richmond. Thankfully, we were near as I could see the city, Blackjack looked pretty damn tired.

We landed in a park. Blackjack was tired and needed a break before Jacksonville. Tempest and Jason were right behind us.

"How are you?" I thought to Blackjack.

"Out of shape, boss. I blame that damn camp food" thought Blackjack and I got down of him.

"Yeah, buddy. I will get something to eat. What do you want?" I thought.

"A hot dog… kidding, I am not cannibal… I'm fine. Dear Lord, that bush surely looks tasty" thought Blackjack and walked to the bush on the other side of the park.

"Jackson, let's get some food" said Jason at me. I nodded at him and we walk around the park. We found a little cafeteria and we ordered burgers and milkshakes. Normally, I don't eat that but I was starving.

After full bellies, we took a nap under a tree shadow. I wasn't going to sleep but it just happened. I dreamed Pearl. She was sitting in bench. Behind her, there was a mermaid with green bluish skin, electric blue hair and strange little horns like crab claws. The mermaid was brushing and braiding her hair.

"Auntie. When can I see Percy?" asked Pearl.

"Why are you asking? Don't you like it in here?" said the mermaid. Her voice was sweet and maternal.

"I like here. It's so pretty and the fish are really funny, but I miss Percy and mama" said Pearl sadly.

"Hopefully, soon. Your brother told me yesterday that he would pick you up in three days. You need to spend time with us, your other family. You are the proud, beautiful and strong daughter of the God of the sea and yet you have never been here before. Do you like me as your aunt?" said the mermaid.

"Yes, Auntie. When will I see dad?" said Pearl excited.

"Tomorrow probably. He is just busy with dolphin king stuff besides your brother Triton is out in a quest and I think you should wait for him before seeing your dad" said the mermaid and grabbed a mirror to show Pearl her hair. She did look beautiful. Her hair had pearls and golden strings braided in and a coral tiara on the top.

"Auntie, that's beautiful. I look like a princess" said Pearl kissing the mermaid.

"Well, you are princess. A powerful princess of the sea" said the mermaid and smiled. Pearl didn't notice the wicked smile in the mermaid's face since she was far too busy looking at her hair.

I woke up startled by Blackjack who licked my face. That was disgusting.

"Yuck, Blackjack. Couldn't you just kick me? You had to lick my face" I said loud. I woke up Jason with my voice. He sat and rubbed his eyes yawning at me.

"Sorry, boss. I did kick you but you didn't move. You scare me a bit" thought Blackjack.

"Ready to go?" said Jason.

"Yes, sure… I had a weird dream" I said trying to remember the whole thing but some bits were disappearing fast.

"Your sister?" said Jason.

"Yes, she was a fine and a mermaid was brushing her hair" I said and scratched my head.

"That's weird because…" said Jason.

"Because she looked like she was visiting family. She was sad because I wasn't there; but she was happy because she was going to see our dad. I guess Pearl doesn't know that she is a prisoner. That's good somehow. At least, I know that she is unharmed" I said.

"That's good I guess. Any idea where was she?" said Jason.

"No, it was like a cave. Nothing remarkable and I didn't see the outside" I said rubbing my temple trying to remember anything significant.

"We better get going" said Jason. I nodded and rode Blackjack. Jason called Tempest and we traveled once again.

Blackjack and Tempest took us to a little beach in North Carolina. There were a bit tired. This beach had a couple of boats. We landed on the dock.

"This is it, Blackjack. Go home. I will see you later" I said getting off Blackjack.

"Sure boss?" thought Blackjack.

"Sure, I cannot risk you to fall in open sea. You would drown. Go" I said and Blackjack nodded at me and flew away.

"I think Tempest can carry us to Bermuda" said Jason looking at the venti.

"Maybe we should take a boat. It's safer to my dad's place" I said pointing to an empty boat.

"Or just maybe we can give you a ride" said a voice behind us. I turned and saw two mermen waving at us in the sea.

"Hi" I said and waved at them.

"Who are you?" said Jason

"I am Will and this is my cousin Bart" said a merman with black wavy hair and green skin. Bob had red afro hair and was carrying and bow and quiver on his back.

"Hi, I am Jason Grace and this is Percy Jackson" said Jason.

"Ah, the Lord's _other_ son. Nice to meet you" said Bart tactfully

"We just finished a quest and we are on a way back to Camp. So you want a ride?" said Will smiling.

"Sure, but we are going to Atlantis. I need to talk to Triton" I said.

"You must be really lucky. Lord Triton is there" said Bart.

"Why?" I asked confused. I thought no sons of Poseidon were allowed there.

"Lord Triton is making an official visit and inspecting camp. He does that every couple of years since he is the sea messenger god" said Bart sounding like Annabeth.

"Can I go to Camp?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you can, but you are not allowed to train" said Bart

"Wait, Bart. I think Aphros said that he wasn't allowed" said Will.

"Not anymore. Remember that Lord Poseidon requested for one day pass" said Bart.

"Yeah, that right. I totally forgot… Let's go humans" said Will.

Out of the blue, I felt a large thing coming fast at us. Bart and Will drew their weapons and turned around.

"What is it?" said Jason.

A Skolopendra aka Shrimpzilla appeared. It was smaller than the one we fought before, but still 50 feet long enough to kill us.

"Bart, Will, we will attack for above... Grace, are you ready?" I yelled. Jason nodded at us and we ran on the sea to attack the monster.

The fight started. I tried to slash on leg with my sword but it shrimp tail hit me. I flew some feet away. Jason had already blasted a claw once I was back in the battle. The shrimpy tail was half gone and arrows were on the back of the monsters. We were winning but we were losing precious time.

"Grace, we need to wrap up this NOW. A hurricane?" I said next to Jason ready to strike any moment.

"Sure, Jackson" said Jason and we used water and air to create a small but powerful hurricane.

"Get out" I yelled to Bart and Will and we moved the whirl against the monster back slicing in two like a very hot knife in butter. The remaining pieces sank down and disappeared in the bottom of the deep bay.

"That was awesome" yelled Will and swam at us.

"You surely are strong warriors" said Bart nodding at us with respect.

"Thanks, you are very good too" I said.

"It's getting late. We better hurry" said Bart.

"How?" asked Jason.

"Just jump, Grace. I got your back" I said and jumped in the water. Jason jumped after me. I dragged him underwater and made a bubble of air for him to breathe. Will and Bart were waiting for us next to an underwater pillar of the dock.

"Ready?" I said and the mermen nodded at me. Suddenly, two hippocampi (fish ponies like Tyson calls them) appeared and we rode them. I rode one with Will and Bart was with Jason in another.

It probably took us hours to get to camp and probably it was already night but it was hard to know I only saw different shades of green and blue water. I was worried that Jason would drown or be crushed by the pressure but he seemed to be perfectly fine.


	32. Camp Fish-Blood

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Rick Riordan, but if I was, I wouldn't be doing Fanfics.**

**32 - Camp Fish-Blood**

Once we reached the camp hill, I was mesmerized. It was exactly like guys described a town full of Greek buildings on the seafloor, Hippocampi eating in fields of seaweed, merpeople practicing with swords.

"Wow" I said

"Sure, it is. Lord's son" said Will.

"Call me Percy" I said.

"Ok, Percy" said Will and we went to the equivalent of the big house in our camp. It was a mini Greek palace. We swam inside the mini palace to a garden in the middle of the place. A large well-built merman was talking with Triton, my least favorite two-tails brother. We waited in the doorway of the garden while Bart and Will walked further.

"Master Aphros. We accomplished out quest and we found two demigods by the way. Lord Triton" said Bart making a reverence at my brother.

"Excellent, Bart. Go to your cabin and rest. Who did you bring?" said Aphros looking at us.

"Lord's other son and another demigod" said Bart. We walked at them.

"Master Aphros, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" I said and Triton threw a murderous look at me. Gladly he didn't have his trident or I would be dead.

"I can see. What brings you here?" asked Aphros.

"I need to talk to my brother" I said looking at Triton. Triton looked at me furious at the word brother. Oh, boy. This was going bad.

"Very good. We will leave you alone. Excuse us, Lords" said Aphros and everybody left. Jason was reluctantly at first but he left anyway.

Triton and I exchanged stares. He looked ready to strike and I had my hand near my pocket just in case. I was about to talk when he did.

"What are _you_ doing here?" said Triton clearly annoyed by my mere presence.

"I need your help. Why are you _really_ here?" I said

"Amphitrite is missing and I came for heroes. Father sent me" said Triton casually.

"So you found us. Heroes at your service" I said trying so hard not to grin at him.

"I don't need YOUR help" said Triton loudly.

"But I do need yours. My sister is missing" I said not so calmly. I was clearly losing my cool.

"Another of you?" said Triton mad and walked around the garden trying to calm down.

"Does it bother you that much?" I said standing in front of him.

"It does actually. I guess since you are another too. It doesn't bother you" said Triton proudly.

"Will you help me?" I asked tactfully.

"Why would I? Better for me, less annoying half-siblings not to care about" said Triton.

"Because my sister is with your mother" I said.

"How do you know?" said Triton startled.

"My sister dreamed with her before disappearing. She dreamed about you too besides we have a quest and a prophecy that says you are in it" I said

"I will go on my own. We might see each other later or not, hopefully not" said Triton leaving the garden. I swam and got in his way standing in front of him.

"Listen, Triton, you are going with me and you are going to help me to find this girl" I said loud and clear and I showed the picture of Pearl that was in my pocket.

Triton looked at the picture and his stare softened at bit.

"Ok, I will help" said Triton a bit warmly.

"Really? Why?" I said surprised

"She does look like someone I knew" said Triton

"Who?" I said intrigued.

"None of your concern" said Triton and swam out of the garden.

I stayed there for a moment watching the anemones and other sea flowers. I had Triton on my side, now we had to find Pearl and Amphitrite but, where?

"Yo, Percy" said Will behind my back.

"What's up, Will?" I said. I turned around and saw Jason with him.

"Is your brother going to help us?" said Jason.

"He is. Jason, I think you are going back now" I said.

"What? Why?" said Jason perplexed.

"This is the end of the road for you. Whatever is out there is not place of you. There is no sky for you and I am worry that Piper will kill me if something happens to you" I said placing my hand Jason's shoulder.

"But the prophecy?" said Jason low.

"It said nothing about you helping me to stop the clock. You job was to help me find Triton, I guess. Go home and help Annabeth to pack and unpack things. Please" I said.

"Sure?" said Jason.

"Yes, besides Piper needs you to handle Annabeth. She must be a mess right now" I said.

"If you say so… Good luck Jackson" said Jason and high-fived at me.

"Sure, Grace. Tell Annabeth that I don't want any bookshelf in the master bedroom and that I love her… Will, could you take him mainland?" I said.

"Of course, Percy. Come on" said Will and they both left the Camp.

I sat on the garden waiting for a clue, an idea, anything to get on the right track. Gradually, the water became darker and some Greek fire lamp lit around me. Master Aphros sat next to me.

"What are you doing, Lord Percy?" said Aphros.

"Waiting for something to know where to go" I said looking at him.

"I see. Lord Triton wants to go to Norfolk canyon. According to him, Lady Amphitrite was seen last there" said Aphros.

"Well, it's a place to start. When can we leave?" I said.

"An hour ago" said Triton behind us. I turned at him. He was wearing his armor and trident.

"Ok, let's go then" I said and stood up. Aphros stood up

"You can take a hippocampi with you. Best of luck Lords" said Aphros bowing at us.

I swam to the seaweed fields and rode a fish pony. Triton rode another as well and we traveled for hours to get to the canyon.


	33. A Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: I am getting a little tired of making disclaimer. I think I have been really clear: I don't own PJO**

**33 - A Blast from the Past**

During our ride, we found different friendly creatures and another shrimpzilla. Triton really impressed me blasting the monster with one swing of this trident. I slept a bit during the ride. I was so tired and we had been traveling for hours.

Finally, we got to the canyon. Triton looked around the mouth of the canyon for any sign of fight. Nothing really out of ordinary.

"There is nothing here. Now what?" spatted Triton angry at me.

"I don't know. This was a waste of time and we got nothing" I said also angry.

Suddenly, an army of telekhines appeared from the ground surrounding us. Triton and I got each other backs. It was an ambush. The largest and ugliest, probably the leader gave a step to the front.

"Look, what we had here, the sea Lord's sons" said the leader telekhine.

"What do you want from us?" said Triton.

"Nothing and yet everything. Our new master wants you alive but if not, she is not complaining" said the leader.

"Who is she?" I said.

"Nothing important for you. Take them to the palace" said the leader telekhine.

"Where is that?" I said trying to sound like a clueless telekhine.

"You idiot, just go 31.362121,-79.890518" said the leader telekhine.

"Thank you" I yelled and attacked the army. Triton followed my lead and we attacked with our weapons but they kept coming.

I moved the currents surrounding us throwing the monsters far away from us, that dizzied them but it wasn't enough. For my left side, a big one hit me with its weapon making me bled. Triton cornered him and gave me some time to heal.

"Keep fighting, human bastard" yelled Triton at me.

"I am on it, fish breath" I yelled back. I concentrated on the currents. I made a whirl that trapped a bunch of telekhines and I froze them in a ball. Triton slashed and blasted the ice ball into tiny pieces. That scared the remaining army and swam away like torpedoes.

I was panting and Triton swam to his hippocampi, mine came to me. I was a bit tired but I felt so much better once I was on the fish pony. Triton did a loop around me inspecting me and I felt a bit intimidated.

"Where did you learn that?" said Triton

"Master Sasha" I said stretching my arms.

"Sasha Saitov. I thought that sea witch was dead decades ago" said Triton.

"She is now. You knew her?" I said intrigued.

"I did. She came once like you did on a quest… and we left souvenirs on each other" said Triton and moved his neck showing me an old big scar.

"How did she do that?" I said touching my neck. Who did Sasha do that?

"That's a long story that I won't tell you about it. Let's move" said Triton.

"Do you know where are we going?" I said.

"An old summer palace of Lord Oceanus. I haven't been there in centuries" said Triton and we rode for a couple of more hours.

I followed Triton and I slept a bit. The trip was boring or that's what I thought until I crashed with a group of telekhines. It was a loud crash and I swam away some feet from my hippocampi. I drew my sword ready to attack but Triton took care of anything. I felt so useless.

"Thank you" I said to Triton when I rode again.

"Whatever" he said and I felt my blood boiled.

In the distance, I saw a something big riding another big hippocampi. They were riding away from a Shrimpzilla.

"Ready to attack" yelled Triton and we rushed at them.

The hippocampi and the rider stopped in front of us and I saw my little brother swimming at me and hugging me tightly.

"Tyson. It's good to see you" I said.

"Percy. I miss you" said Triton.

"Forget pleasantries and attack, you idiots" yelled Triton and we attacked. Between the three of us, the shrimpzilla was down in no time.

Once the fight was over, Tyson swam again and hugged me tightly. Triton stood in front of us.

"What are you doing here, General?" said Triton on his hippocampi.

"To help Percy to rescue little sister" said Tyson at Triton.

"How did you know?" I said.

"Annabeth send me" said Tyson.

"But why?" I said.

"She said _Two sea sons will find a third_" said Tyson sounding like Annabeth. I love my fiancé. She knew we needed Tyson and she sent him to us.

"I see. Well, it's good to have you here. Let's go. Follow us" I said getting on my hippocampi.

"Percy. I want to see little sister" said Tyson.

"Sure. I have a picture with me. You will meet her later when we rescue her" I said and took out my picture. I showed to Tyson who held it in his huge hands.

"It's beautiful like the picture on the palace of Lady Pallas" said Tyson dreamy.

"Who is Lady Pallas?" I said.

"No one of your concern" said Triton loudly at us and rode away from us.

"Her late daughter" whispered Tyson

"What happened?" I whispered

"Cyclops said accidentally Lady Athena killed her" whispered Tyson

"What? But how?" I whispered.

"I can hear you" yelled Triton in the distance. Tyson and I rode our fish ponies and traveled once again.

Tyson rode next to me and said quietly: "Don't know what happened. Nobody talks about it. It's forbidden"

"I see. How is Ella?" I said changing the topic.

"Good, beautiful and happy" said Tyson dreamy.

"That's good. How is Annabeth?" I said.

"Sad, moving things" said Tyson.

We rode in silence for more hours. I slept again and this time I dreamed with Pearl. She was in the same cave, but she was crying. Her hair was braided like before.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" said the same mermaid that before.

"I want to go home. I want to see Percy and mama" said Pearl crying.

"Tomorrow, you will see your dad. Aren't you excited?" said the mermaid putting Pearl in her lap.

"I am, auntie, but I miss Percy and mama" said Pearl crying and playing with mermaid's string of hair.

"Sweetie, today we are going to have visits" said the mermaid.

"Really? Who?" said Pearl wiping her tears.

"My friend Lady Keto is coming for a tea party. She is the mom of a lot of sea creatures, one of her sons brought you here" said the mermaid.

"He wasn't friendly" said Pearl.

"I know, I already scolded him. Don't worry for him. So smile, sweetie. You look so beautiful when you do it. Your smile brightens every room" said the mermaid taking Pearl's chin with her hand. Pearl smiled for her.

"Yes, auntie. Where is mama Amphi?" said Pearl.

"Oh, she is still sleeping. She had a long journey" said the mermaid.

"Autie, why she doesn't like me?" said Pearl very sad almost crying.

"Well, you made her sad yesterday. You remained her of another little girl who disappeared a long time ago" said the mermaid.

"Oh. It's not my fault," said Pearl.

"Well, it's not. Your mama Amphi and your brother Triton still miss the little girl and they still blame Lady Athena for it" said the mermaid.

"Grandma Athena?" said Pearl gasping in surprise.

"You know Athena?" said the mermaid perplexed.

"I know she is the mom of my mama" said Pearl.

"I see. Don't worry that's old history. Right now, we have to put you really pretty for Kato, OK?" said the mermaid.

I woke up suddenly and startled. We were still riding to the Palace. I rubbed my eyes and saw the sea lighter. It's was probably day already. I just wondered if this was the second or the third day. If today is the full moon.

"Triton, Tyson, stop" I yelled stopping suddenly. Triton and Tyson did it and faced me.

"What's wrong, Percy?" said Tyson.

"When is the full moon?" I said.

"Tonight" said Triton.

"How much time do we have?" I said. Triton looked up looking at the surface.

"Maybe 10 or 12 hours" said Triton

"We must hurry. We must rescue them before that. How far are we?" I said.

"1 hour or 2" said Triton.

"Percy, you dreamed?" said Tyson.

"Yes, I saw Pearl. She is fine but Keto is coming to her" I said.

"Keto, the mother of sea creatures?" said Triton.

"Yes, you mother is also there, but she is not with Pearl in the same room" I said.

"We better hurry then. Keto's offsprings are a big problem" said Triton.

We rode again in a faster pace. We needed to get there soon.


	34. Outside and Waiting

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. ROBO: thank you for the love!**

**34 - Outside and Waiting**

Finally, we arrived to outside the palace after hours and hours of riding. We found a hill to observe the palace. It looked like a small fortress hanging on the edge of the cliff. It would be hard to attack on our own.

"How are we going do it?" I said to Triton.

"It's difficult to say. There are not a lot of guards but we could get lost and lose time if we don't know exactly where they are" said Triton.

"So?" I said.

"We wait" said Triton looking at the palace.

"We wait?" I yelled.

"Do you have a better idea?" said Triton raising his eyebrow.

"I go in, find my sister and leave" I said standing up.

"Go and get killed, better for me. It will distract them, so I can find my Mother" said Triton throwing a wicked smile.

"That's a good plan. Sorry to disappoint you but I will return and kick you two-tail ass" I yelled and swam to the palace.

"Percy, wait for me" said Tyson right behind me.

I swam carefully hiding in every rock, coral or hill I could find to get near to the palace. Tyson followed me very nice for such a big guy. After one hour, we got close enough to break in through a window. I was ready to do it but I heard some noise inside. I waited and listened carefully. Two telekhines were making guard and swam right beside us.

As soon as they were far enough, Tyson and I entered to the palace.

"Where to?" said Tyson.

"I have no idea. Probably to the throne or ball room but I don't know where it could be" I said.

"I know. Palace is like daddy's palace" said Tyson excited.

"So?" I said.

"The middle. We go here" said Tyson and leaded us to dark corridor.

After some dark corridors, three times almost got caught by the guard and two death ends, we found the second floor with an amazing and strategic view of the throne room. Tyson and I hid under a big pillar and waited for anything. If Keto was coming, someone had to meet her in here. Keto herself wasn't dangerous, but her kids like shrimpzilla were.

For what it seemed hours, nothing happened. It was boring to wait. For a couple of times I was tempted to make noise to get notice just to do something. Tyson dozed a couple of times sitting with his head on his knees. I probably dozed too.

Abruptly, a door opened with loud bang. I was startled and just in time I covered Tyson's mouth to stop him from yelling loud.

"Shhh" I said to Tyson and raised my head to look on the throne room below.

Keto entered with around a dozen of telekhines. Keto was wearing a gray traveling hood and ponytails. She looked like an underwater red riding hood. The telekhines were carrying three big human-size fish bowls and a bigger sand clock. Were those the ones on Pearl's dream?

"Keto, good to see you. A bit early I am afraid." said the mermaid in my dreams greeting her.

"Good to see you too, darling. You know early eel eats the fish. How is everything?" said Keto.

"Good. Tea?" said the mermaid.

"Yes, please" said Keto.

"Perfect and be nice. She doesn't have a clue and it's better this way. OK?" said the mermaid and walked back to wherever she came from.

Moments passed and the mermaid returned pushing a tea cart with Pearl at her side.

"Boys, bring a table and chairs, please" said the mermaid to the telekhines who brought the fish bowls. They ran out of the door.

"Pearl, say hi. Come on, sweetie. Don't be shy" said the mermaid pushing Pearl near to Keto. Pearl was fine at least. Keto smiled at her.

"Hello, Pearl. What a beautiful name. I am Keto" said Keto. Pearl nodded.

"Pearl, where are your manners? Greet her and shake her hand" said the mermaid scolding Pearl.

"Hi, Lady Keto. Is it true that you are the mom of a lot of sea creatures?" said Pearl.

"Yes, I am" said Keto fixing her glasses.

The telekhines returned with chairs, table even a tablecloth.

"Please, sit down" said the mermaid. Keto and Pearl nodded and sat down. The mermaid served the tea. Pearl took a sip and made a disgusting face. A giggle left my mouth and a telekhine turned at our direction.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You don't like tea?" said the mermaid.

"It's bitter, auntie" said Pearl looking at her.

"Don't worry, Pearl. I have just what you need" said Keto and looked in her pockets to draw out a little glass. "It's sugar for your tea"

"Thank you, Lady Keto" said Pearl taking the glass. She poured a bit and drank her tea.

The mermaid and Keto exchanged wicked smiles at each other. Probably, there was something in the tea. Pearl started rubbing her eyes and yawning loud.

"Auntie. I'm tired" said Pearl pulling the mermaid arm.

"I see that. Why don't you sleep in my lap? Come on" said the mermaid moving Pearl on her lap. Pearl closed her eyes and slept. Keto and the mermaid didn't talk for some minutes. They just drank her tea and stared at each other.

"How is the treacherous wife?" said Keto.

"Knocked out cold. I think we should bring her before she wakes up. She won't be happy" said the mermaid looking at some telekhines. They nodded at her and left the room.

"How much time?" said Keto.

"Just a couple of hours. I hope this works" said the mermaid.

"Of course, it will. We have all the ingredients and equipment. We just need to cook" said Keto sounding so intellectual like a science teacher.

"I think I will put the girl on her last bed" said the mermaid carrying Pearl. She put my sister inside one of the fish bowls and closed the lid.

The telekhines returned carrying Amphitrite highly guarded. She was still unconscious.

"Put here in there" said the mermaid. The telekhines placed gently Amphitrite inside a fish bowl and closed the lid.

"We are still missing one" said Keto.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Knowing him, he will be here soon if he is not already. Let's get everything ready. It's almost time or we will lose the tide and the moon rise" said the mermaid.

"Sure, thing. I only put the tubes in place and we are ready to cook" said Keto moving around the fish bowls and the sand clock. She placed flexible tubes attaching the fish bowls to the lower side of the sand clock. It only took her some minutes and I was waiting for the moment to attack.

Suddenly, I heard fighting noise outside and the door opened with a big bang. Triton entered the room with a spear ready to strike and surprised Keto who cried scared and hide behind a pillar and the mermaid.

"Aunt Melia" said Triton perplexed focusing in her aunt.

"Nephew. I was expecting you. I thought you were going to be earlier. You are kind of late by the way" said Melia without losing her cool.

"What is going on? Where is Mother?" said Triton swimming to the middle of the room. He was really surprised to see her aunt that he didn't notice Keto at all.

"Your Mother is quite well as you can see" said Melia pointing to fish bowl containing Amphitrite. Triton saw his Mother and advanced at her.

"Keto" said Melia camly. Keto took out a blowgun from her pocket and aimed at Triton. He left the sting and fell down completely unconscious.

"He is a bit dummy sometimes. I wonder if all his kids are that impulsive and brainless… That's great, but I maybe I should shot him after we put him in. He is quite heavy" said Keto.

"Don't worry" said Melia and the telekhines got Triton and put him on the last fish bowl.

"We are now ready. Let's cook" said Keto and moved the sand clock turning it upside down.


End file.
